Unwanted
by Angel Protectress
Summary: The story of a Dono ab Desiree - a granter of desires - that needs the BPRD's help aparently. When Hellboy, Abe, Liz, and Johann find her, it turns out to be more than they bargined for and with surprising twists along the way. Abe/OC
1. The Legend of a Vampiric Dog

**Author:** Hey, guys, this is actually my first story to put on but it's not the first story I've written. I hope you all like this... It may take me a while to update on some chapters, but I really hope you enjoy this first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one... except my own characters whom I created just for this story. The only characters in here that I own are Kera, Cecilia, Siren, and Memory; all of them you will meet in this chapter.

Enjoy!!  
~*~*~*~*~

A girl with waist length black hair and eerily dark blue eyes looked up from an English IV text book on the ground; she was lying on her stomach below a bed with another girl with dark dyed blood red hair and dark, foreboding brown, almost black, eyes sitting up on it with the same book.

"Kera, would you mind helping me move some statues?" A female voice yelled through the door.

The red head, Kera, sighed heavily in irritation.

"We're never gonna get this report done by the end of the year." She muttered sarcastically.

The other girl laughed out right.

"We'll be right there, Ms. Cloud." The black haired girl yelled back for Kera.

Pushing herself off the floor, she stood and waited for Kera to get off the bed.

"You don't have to help, Memory, you know that." Kera sighed.

The black haired teen, Memory, just smiled and shook her head.

"Where'd all the fun be? Besides, I wanna know what new statues you got for your downstairs museum." She laughed.

Kera rolled her eyes and the two of them started out the door.

A long hallway greeted both girls' eyes, turning to their left; they headed down until they reached a large, slightly long staircase with wood furnished railings on both sides.

"Mom just had to live in a museum… do you know how many times I woke up as a kid because I was afraid one of the curses on one of the relics was gonna murder me?!" Kera demanded.

Memory laughed outright, her eyes dancing happily.

"Oh, shush, none of the relic's curses would've got you… just me!" A woman with shoulder length curly honey brown hair said cheerfully.

She had warm brown eyes and held most of Kera's features; her high cheek bones and smile.

"High, Ms. Cloud." Memory greeted.

She sighed heavily.

"Kid, don't call me 'Ms. Cloud.'" She mocked.

Memory grinned evilly. "Okay… Old Lady."

Kera laughed loudly and her mother just glared heartily.

"Alright, then see if I let you see these statues from… _Greece_." She breathed the name tauntingly.

Memory's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh great, now you've done it." Kera muttered, rolling her eyes.

Memory ran up to the older woman and grasped her hands tightly in hers.

"I'm so sorry, Cecilia, I swear I'll never do that again! I promise with all my heart; and you know how high I hold promises." Memory gushed.

Cecilia laughed heartily and regained her hands from Memory's grasp.

"Alright, kid, come see."

All three women walked into an adjacent room to see two immense creatures set in stone; both looked to be in some sort of granite, though none could be too sure, large almond shaped eyes took up a fourth of its head each, it looked as if snakes wrapped themselves securely around both necks, both were on all fours as if they were springing for attack, and both had large front fangs that set themselves just below their immense jaws. Memory, who stood at a solid five foot ten inches, was almost eye level with the great beasts that stood at least six feet on all fours even crouched.

"They're huge!" Memory gushed, reaching out to stroke one of the snouts.

Cecilia nodded and reached for some papers set in a manila folder.

"I just got the information back on them from Greece…. They're basically Vampire Dogs; that's what their name's translate out to be… and don't ask me to say their name because you know I'm no good with that." She explained.

"Vampire Dogs," Memory echoed in doubt.

Kera walked over to her mother to look at the printed pages and Memory continued to examine the statues.

"Yeah… there's a lost myth about them apparently… it says here that they were an offspring from Medusa's magic and Cerberus's want for puppies, but a vampire intercepted and the result was them." Cecilia read.

"I guess hence the snakes around their neck for Medusa." Memory muttered.

Kera nodded.

"But why not three head like Cerberus?" Kera questioned.

Memory shrugged and turned back to the statues.

"No clue, offspring of my own, that's all it says." Cecilia replied.

Memory shook her head with a laugh at the strange name Cecilia came up with, but stopped short when a stone plaque caught her eye.

"Hey, there's some writing!" She shouted excitedly.

Both women ran to her and bent down for a better look.

"It's in Greek… great, I can't read Greek." Kera sighed.

"You can't even read Spanish, shut up." Memory muttered.

Kera smacked her on the head.

"Girls, stop." Cecilia chided.

Reading for a moment, she finally stood and rifled through the papers in the folder.

"Someone wrote it down for me… it's supposedly how to kill them…." Cecilia muttered.

Both girls stood behind her and turned to face her.

"_Not the silver of bullets  
__But a blade will suffice,  
__Blood of a pure one  
__Will be the sacrifice." _

Cecilia looked up at both girls as Kera looked toward her mother, but Memory turned to look back at the Vampire Dogs that terrified yet excited her.

Shaking off the small feeling of dread that came after the writings, Kera clapped Memory and her mother on the back and pulled them close.

"Okay… let's get to work…. Both of those aren't gonna fit in the elevator and it's gonna be hell getting them up the stairs…. What's the plan, man?" She asked seriously.

Cecilia bit her lip in thought before answering, "Well… I was kinda hoping you two could help me… use the pulley… to lift them up to the second floor." She laughed nervously.

Kera and Memory looked at each other, both teens with the same look in their eyes: teenage laziness.

"You said I really didn't have to help… right?" Memory tried.

Cecilia grabbed her arm before she could move.

"Not a chance, squirt, you're helping whether you like it or not!" She hissed.

~*~*~

A large, red man with a very large stone hand walked down a metal hallway, a girl with short black hair and brown eyes, a man in what seemed like a tin suit with gas floating in where the head should've been, and a blue merman on either side of him.

"What's up now, Manning?" The red man asked a bald, slightly pudgy man.

Manning looked up at the three of them and only handed a black folder over.

"There seems to be an attack in a small town not so close by…." The merman said, looking over the contents of the folder.

"Who's attacking, Abe?" The girl asked.

The red man leaned over for a better look at the paper.

"It doesn't say… seems to be a creature though, Liz." The merman, Abe, replied.

The three looked around.

"If there are any photos of you this time, Hellboy, I'll have your head." Manning hissed, finally speaking.

"Do not vorry, Herr Manning," The tin man said dismissively.

The red man, Hellboy, looked at Manning and smiled cockily.

"What makes you think I'd do anything like that, Manning?" Hellboy asked.

Manning glared haughtily.

"_No_ _pictures_." He said again.

Hellboy turned, his big stone hand waving absent-mindedly behind him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He muttered. "Come on, Johann, guys, let's go." He said to the tin man, Johann, and the others.

*~*~*

Memory literally rolled out of bed with a strong, uncomfortable ache in her arms, back, and legs.

She groaned loudly and fell back onto her queen sized bed with a loud THUNK as it knocked itself against the wall.

"I hurt," She whined to herself.

Only spending a short amount of time on wallowing in her own pain, Memory stood and moved to the door. Walking across the hall to the bathroom, she went to the sink to look in the mirror before walking over to the bathtub and starting a very warm spray of water. Stripping herself from her clothes, she stepped into the spray and let the water run over her tired muscles to relax them to the fullest.

Stepping back into her room after her shower, Memory dressed herself in a pair of tight blue jeans, a dark blue spaghetti strap tank top, and a pair of black combat boots. Before she could leave her room, Memory reached over to her dresser and grabbed a necklace with a white crystal on it and clasped it around her neck, making sure to put the stone under her shirt.

Walking quickly through the house, she grabbed her keys and made her way outside toward her midnight blue Ford truck. She pulled out of her house's driveway and drove down the street toward her school to wait for Kera.

Parking, she left the engine running as some songs from the radio rushed through the speakers, washing over her.

A sharp tap on the glass roused her from her music induced coma.

Turning, a face propped against the window was what greeted her.

"Hey, Siren," Memory muttered, rolling her window down.

Siren, a girl with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes, smiled happily as Memory turned her music down to listen to her.

"Hey, where's Kera?" She asked.

Memory stared up at her.

"She's supposed to meet me up here…." She started, a little unsure now.

Siren shrugged.

"I heard there was something going down near a museum downtown." She said, her eyes holding a hint of worry.

Memory stared up at her, a look of concentration pooling on her face.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna go get her." She hissed hurriedly.

Memory quickly threw the gears into reverse and sped away, leaving Siren looking after her in confusion and worry.

Memory sped down the road, her mind whirring with different causes as to why Kera could be in trouble, and she knew Kera was.

She had to stop three blocks from the museum because of road blocks that lined the roads pushing everyone into a detour.

Jumping out, she threw her keys into her pocket and rushed off, her legs pumping as she ran speedily down the sidewalk.

When the top of the museum came into view, Memory let a small, hopeful smile tug at her lips as the hot wind brushed against her sweat streaked face.

Running closer, she could see a mob of people crowding around trying to see something.

Pushing herself through the crowd, Memory finally stopped when she came to a police barricade, but only for a moment. Memory tried to jump over the blockade to get to her friends' museum, but found that she couldn't due to an officer moving to block her path.

"I'm sorry; miss, but you can't cross that." An officer persisted.

Memory only glanced at him.

"My friend lives in that museum, I'm not leaving until I see that she's okay!" Memory shouted.

The officer roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and tugged her back down behind the irritating obstacle.

"You cannot get through, miss, we have our orders and now you have yours. Follow them or you will be arrested." He threatened.

The teenage girl glared darkly at him before she turned and ran back through the crowd.

"I don't like being given orders." She hissed to herself.

Going to the side walk, she ran down an ally way and turned until she was able to turn and run behind the buildings until she came to the back of the museum.

Turning up the ally beside her friends' home, she made sure to keep out of sight until she came to the side door of the building.

Pulling out her ring of keys, she selected one and put it in the key hole. Turning the knob, she pushed the door open silently and made her way inside.

Walking carefully and silently through the kitchen and hallway, she came to the large staircase and silently climbed the steps.

"_Kera_," She whispered as she went along the hallway full of doors.

She repeated her friend's name until, suddenly, she felt a hand grasp her arm and pull her quickly inside a door to her right.

Raising her fist in warning, Memory slowly let it drop as she saw Kera's fear stricken face looking at her.

"What's wrong, Kera?" Memory whispered, her hands flying to Kera's trembling arms.

She looked around the room, her room, Memory recognized, in fear.

"Something's in the museum… Mom left early this morning after waking me… I heard crashing in one of the rooms and something broke the door into splinters…. I have no idea what it was, but it was big and scary and… _I've never been this afraid for my life in_… well… _my life_!" She shrieked, her panic filled rant falling to a whisper as she began to shake.

Memory let a small smile tug at her lips as she looked at her friend, relief flooding through her.

"Calm down, Kera… I'll get you out… you just have to trust me and follow me." Memory whispered soothingly.

Kera nodded shakily and as Memory held her hand out to her, she took it without a second thought, squeezing it tightly.

Opening the door slightly, Memory looked out as she strained her ears to hear anything to alert her to danger. Feeling nothing, she opened the door wider and walked out, pulling Kera with her.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Kera, I promise." She whispered.

Kera whimpered almost inaudibly, but nodded anyway.

Memory stopped at another door further down the hallway, cracking the door she looked in and, seeing nothing, pushed it open and rushed in, pulling Kera with her.

"Okay, here's the plan," Memory began pacing slightly, glancing at a window on the other side of the room. "You're going to go out the window first, take my keys," She pulled the metallic keys from her pocket and thrust them into Kera's hands before walking over to the window to open it. "Meet me at my truck, it's three blocks away at that little park, if I'm not there soon drive it to the school and wait for me, do not come back here. Go to the school and wait for me there, I will be there." Memory said stiffly, waiting for any sign that Kera would object.

When she stayed silent, Memory smiled and pulled her to the window.

"I'll help you down… but as soon as your feet hit that ground you haul ass to my truck and get to the school." Memory reminded her.

Kera nodded absentmindedly.

Pushing the window open, Memory moved and helped Kera over the window sill and down the fire latter that ran up the sides of the building.

"Remember, when you get to the ground, run." Memory reminded her.

Kera looked up and glared.

"I remember, quit saying it fifty different times!" She hissed.

Memory smiled softly and watched as she planted her feet firmly on the ground and, turning once more to chance a look at her friend, sped off down the ally toward the park.

Memory stood back to begin hoisting herself over the window sill, but stopped short as a loud banging noise hit her ears.

Turning, she looked toward the door leading into the opposite room where the noise was coming from and began to slowly make her way toward it.

Standing not even a foot away from it, the noise began again, this time shaking the door roughly. Memory gasped at the amount of force given out and began to regret not jumping out the window sooner.

Going back toward the window, she began to try to climb out once again but just as she reached it, a large force from the opposite wall made the window come crashing down, glass shattering all around, cutting into Memory's skin.

Stumbling back with a hiss of pain, Memory glanced down at her arms that had small shards of glass poking out of them and then turned her attention to her neck where, again, small shards were protruding out.

"Damn…" She hissed under her breath.

Trying somewhat unsuccessfully to pull the small shards out of her flesh, Memory glanced at the door in slight fear as a large force rammed itself against it while a sense of evil drifted over her. Seeing the wood of the door splinter, her fear grew and she backed up until she could see the door that lead to the hallway come into view.

Sprinting for it, Memory flung the door open and raced out, turning to walk backwards as she kept an eye on the door that led into the room that the noises kept emanating from.

"What do I do? What do I do?" She kept whispering to herself.

Just as she thought she might be able to make it to another window, the door to the room she had just vacated was suddenly thrown into the opposite wall, splinters and dust raining everywhere.

Memory jumped in alarm as two sets of large red, glowing almond shaped eyes followed her.

She gulped in fear, sweat trickling down the back of her neck and down her spine.

As the two figures moved closer, she saw that they were at least six feet tall… but on all fours! Large ivory colored fangs protruded from their mouth, saliva dripping from them, and, what seemed to be, snakes coiled around their necks.

Memory opened her mouth to scream… but only a small squeak came out.

The two beasts began growling at her, her scent hitting their senses.

She began to back up once more, but her slight movement sent them into a frenzy, growling and clawing at the floor.

"Nice beasty, good beasty… you're not gonna hurt me, right?" She managed a weak smiled toward the two creatures.

Another growl told her different.

As she began to step back once more, one of the great beasts crouched down and sprung forward towards her.

Memory screamed put her hands up to cover her just as a loud shot rang throughout the hallway catching the creature in the chest sending it backwards.

She stood shivering dangerously, afraid to take her eyes off of the beast, but turned anyway only to meet with red skin.

Looking up, she looked at Hellboy straight in the face as he looked down at her with an almost bored expression.

"Hi…" She muttered.

Looking over his shoulder, at first Memory thought he didn't hear her.

"Hey, Abe, she's bleeding." He said.

Liz, Johann, and Abe rounded the corner, Memory blinked slightly, but said nothing as she saw a white case clutched in the blue man's hands.

"I got it, it's over." Hellboy said proudly.

Liz walked over and patted him gently on the arm in congrats as Abe and Johann went straight for Memory.

Memory simply looked him over once, but Hellboy's words struck her thoughts.

"'It,'" She echoed, looking at him.

Liz and Hellboy looked at her as if she were stupid while Abe just cocked his head to the side and Johann began to try to speak, but Memory beat him to it.

"There were two of them!" Memory shrieked.

Hellboy stiffened.

Liz's hand immediately went to her gun.

Abe grasped Memory's arm and pulled her behind the two with Johann blocking them even further.

"Where'd the first one go?" Memory heard Liz ask.

Looking, nothing lay in the hallway except the broken door.

"Blue, don't worry about the first aid yet…" Hellboy said softly.

Memory saw Abe nod out of the corner of her eye.

Growls could be heard from the room with no door.

"What are those things?" Liz asked, only slightly glancing back at Abe.

Cocking his head to the side once more, Abe only looked at her and Hellboy.

"They are called Vampire Dogs." He replied.

Memory's head shot to look at him as she gaped.

As he turned to look at her, he didn't get to ask what was wrong before she began explaining.

"We moved their statues up here yesterday… _they were granite yesterday afternoon_!" She hissed, not believing.

Abe put a hand to her arm, her frightened and panicked expression worrying him.

"Not all zings are as zey seem with myth and lore." Johann explained briefly.

A loud growl came from beside them before the door was thrown off its hinges. Memory dove to the side taking Abe with her, both of them just barely missing what was left of the door.

"They're Vampire Dogs? Well… then they're probably after the girl since she's the only one bleeding." Liz said.

Memory looked up in terror.

"Don't worry; we won't let them get you." Abe whispered, helping her to stand.

She looked at him, her eyes locking onto his, she nodded.

"I trust you," She whispered, still afraid.

His features seemed to soften at her words, but he soon looked up to see one of the demonic dogs watching them from the door-less rooms.

Both of them helping the other to stand, they began to back slowly down the hall.

"There has to be someway to beat these things." Hellboy shouted.

Something struck Memory's memory.

"Wait… there was something written on their statues." She started.

Abe looked at her, waiting for her to finish.

Memory's brows furrowed in thought, but only bits and pieces came to mind.

"Bullets won't work… but… um… something about blood…." She looked up at him with a hopeless expression.

He placed his hands on her shoulders as sounds of Hellboy struggling with one of the beasts hit their ears.

"Try to remember," He urged.

"Yes, yes, you must try to remember." Johann urged as well, trying unsuccessfully to put a bullet through the creature.

Memory closed her eyes, thinking back to the day before.

'I was so excited… but I know it had something to do with blood and it played a role in killing it… like… like a sacrifice!' Her eyes shot open.

"Not the silver of a bullet," She began, her eyes set on Abe's face as she recited the text.

"_Not the silver of a bullet  
__But a blade will suffice,  
__Blood of a pure one  
__Will be the sacrifice_."

Memory smiled in triumph.

Hellboy grunted.

"Great, so how exactly does that help us?" He asked, trying to literally hold back one of the beasts.

Memory racked her mind trying to think.

"I think it means that you'll have to use something like a silver blade; a sword maybe." Abe offered.

Memory looked up, an idea forming in her mind.

"That's it; the Weapon's Room!" She shouted, turning and rushing down the hall.

Abe turned and began to follow her, watching as she raced into one of the rooms down the hall.

Memory stopped dead in her tracks as she looked around at the crude, fake weapons that surrounded her, until she glanced at the glass case with a long silver shining sword with a red gem on the butt.

Running to it, she grabbed a mace off of a table she passed and quickly shattered the glass. Again glass imbedded itself in her skin making her hiss in pain, but she didn't worry too much about it. Pulling the sword out of the case, she began to run to the door, but one of the great Beasts slid to a stop in front of her.

Looking around in panic, the sword swept across her blood stained flesh, smearing it around on the metal.

"Crap," She muttered absentmindedly.

As the creature stalked slowly toward her, Memory held the sword up as her only defense, but the beast didn't advance any further.

Looking at it in question, Memory glanced at the blood running down the blade of the sword.

"That's right… virgins were usually sacrificed to the gods in Greece…. I never thought I'd be so happy to be a virgin." She muttered to herself sarcastically.

Walking slowly forward, the beast began to retreat back into the hallway, its fangs still bared and a low growl emanating from its chest.

Just as Memory got to the door way, the creature turned its head as it caught sight of Abe.

Turning her head with the beast, she saw Abe stop a few paces away and begin to try and step back.

Memory's eyes widened as she looked back for Hellboy and Liz, but they were busy with the other beast.

Watching as if in slow motion as the creature in front of her reared back and began to lunge at Abe, Memory sprinted to him and threw herself onto him, throwing him to the ground as the sword slid across the floor toward Hellboy.

Memory shivered involuntarily as a dark feeling crept up inside of her, but she shook it off as quickly as it had come on.

"Try using the sword!" She shouted, trying to stand while pulling Abe up with her.

Hellboy looked down at the silver sword that held smeared blood on the blade.

"What am I supposed to do; stab it to death?" He demanded.

Abe shoved Memory against a near by wall as the beast lunged at them again.

"That's the general idea!" She shouted.

Picking the blade up, he expertly sliced through the air in the direction of one of the Demonic Beasts, who retreated a few steps toward its sibling.

Growling in anger, both beasts turned to Abe and Memory and began advancing toward both of them.

Abe pushed Memory behind him as both of them tried to back up.

"Any time now would be glorious, Red." Abe said, his voice trembling slightly.

Memory let her hands rest on Abe's black leather clad shoulders as she tried to pull him back more with her, trying to reach a door they could go into.

Suddenly, Hellboy raced forward and sliced one Vampire Dog's head off of its neck and shoulders. Seeing its fallen brother, the other turned, forgetting about the fish man and girl, and ran off down the hall, but not before Hellboy caught up to it and heaved the blade into its back.

As he turned back to the others, Hellboy raised the blade and let it rest on his shoulder as if it were nothing.

Watching in awe, Memory stepped toward the first beast that had been cut down and leaned down to examine it.

"I can't believe these came from those statues." She muttered, hesitantly reaching out to run a finger down its fang.

Abe leaned down beside her to examine the creatures as well.

"You wouldn't believe the things that actually can come out of statues." Hellboy muttered, walking back toward Liz.

Memory leaned down further to see the markings on the fang even more, but her finger scraped against the end causing blood to begin to pool slightly on the tip of her finger.

"Ouch," She muttered.

As the three new people turned to her, Liz was the one to speak first, "Abe, she needs that First Aid Kit pretty badly from the looks of her."

Looking down, Memory saw how bloodied she truly was; the small cuts from the glass and wood now burning in her skin.

Nodding, Abe helped her up and took her down the hall to a wooden bench, making her sit as he pulled a white First Aid Kit out, he began looking over her arms, neck, and chest.

"My name's Memory… Memory Black." She smiled, though it soon turned to a grimace as a chunk of glass was pulled out of her skin.

"I'm Liz Sherman, this is Hellboy, that's Johann Krauss, and the man with the First Aid is Abe Sapien." She introduced.

"Abraham Sapien to be exact… but Abe for sort." He corrected.

Memory smiled lightly.


	2. The Promise Broken and Kept

**(A/N)** Hey guys! Another chapter in... I hope you like this one!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone except Memory, Siren, and Kera... unfortunatly.... lol.

ENJOY!:  
~*~*~*~

Memory stood beside Abe and Hellboy as she looked over the various band-aids and gauze strips that lined her arms.

"What do you think Manning's gonna do when he finds her?" Hellboy asked, not bothering to whisper as he motioned toward Memory.

Looking up in confusion, she saw all four of them looking at her.

"If you all are worried about me keeping this a secret, I will; I promise." She said, her face totally serious.

Hellboy snorted and turned away, "Not like anyone would believe you anyway."

Smiling, Memory sat back down and looked up at the four of them.

"True... but still, I won't say a word; I hold my promises very strongly." She nodded.

The four turned to face one another again.

"He might make her come with us to make sure." Hellboy offered.

Memory gasped and stood quickly.

"I-I can't leave!" She persisted, her face frantic.

They all turned to her, reaching out, she grasped Abe's arm and looked into his goggled eyes.

"Please... please I can't leave! I promised my friend I'd check on her at the school... I came into this place to get her out safely... I can't break that promise, please!" She said, her eyes frantic and concern tearing into her.

Looking back at Hellboy, Johann, and Liz for a few short seconds, Abe placed a gloved hand on top of hers.

"You won't have to go with us, don't worry." He said trying to make his voice calming for her.

She visibly relaxed all over.

"Do you promise?" She whispered.

"I'll try my best to keep it." He nodded.

Smiling again, she soon let the smile slip off of her as she turned her head slightly and began to inch back behind Liz, Abe, Johann, and Hellboy.

Before any of them could ask what the matter was, Manning began to strut down the hallway with more agents behind him.

"Good, so everything's taken care of then." He said, seeing the two corpses in the hallway.

Before he turned away, he saw a bit of movement from behind the three other agents.

"What's that?" He asked haughtily, pointing behind the three friends.

Each of them in turn, turned to look at Memory who looked up at them innocently with a small apologetic smile on her face.

"It's just a girl who was in the building." Hellboy replied nonchalantly.

"She is nozing of importance; she von't say a vord, Herr Manning." Johann said nonchalantly.

Memory glanced up at him, slightly irritated at his word choice, but grateful that they all were siding with her anyway.

"She really won't say anything, sir, she can be trusted." Abe agreed.

Manning scowled at her as she backed up innocently.

"Please, sir... I promise I won't say anything... I wouldn't do that to people who share things with me.... But my friend, she's hurt; I need to get to her to make sure she's okay!" Memory persisted.

As if noticing a slip, she placed a hand faintly over her mouth and looked down, her brows furrowed.

"What do you mean, 'People who share things with you?'" Abe asked.

Memory looked away and around in a frenzy.

"Look... I promise you I won't tell a soul anything.... I just need to get to Kera... she needs me right now... please!" Memory tried again.

Manning looked her over suspiciously, before turning to leave.

"No, take her by force if you have to." He replied.

Memory looked at him in horror.

"You-you can't!" She gasped.

Manning barely turned back to the five people before answering, "I can and I just did, so come on or we'll take you by force."

Memory began backing up in fear, her eyes searching the faces of Liz, Hellboy, Johann, and Abe, before resting on Abe's eyes.

"Please... you promised me...." She whispered.

Abe looked into her eyes with a hint of regret deepening his blue pools.

"I... I am sorry... but if you remember, I said... that I would _try_ to keep it." He whispered.

Horror masked itself over Memory's face as she looked away from him and tried to back up further.

"No... I can't go.... You can't know this." She muttered to herself.

Hellboy looked at the others in confusion.

"Know vat, exactly?" Johann questioned.

Looking up, tears started to stream down Memory's flushed cheeks.

"Please don't make me... I can't go through that again; not again!" She shouted.

Grasping her head, Memory turned a little only to see the window that she had made Kera crawl out of earlier.

Looking up at them, she shook her head.

"Please... if any of you knew what I could do...." She started, trying to inch inconspicuously to the room with the window.

"What can you do?" Liz asked, cautiously.

Memory bit her lip as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Please don't make me...." She whispered.

Just as Johann began to step toward her, she sprinted into the door-less room and to the window before anyone knew what was happening. Throwing the window open, Memory quickly swung her legs over the sill, causing fresh glass to gouge itself into her skin, before dropping unceremoniously onto her butt on the ground with a loud "Oomph!"

Before she had time to test out her limbs, she heard the pattering of someone trying to get out the same window.

Quickly getting to her feet, Memory took off down the opening provided for her toward the street.

Hellboy and Abe both looked after her from the second story window as she slid to a sharp stop, almost falling, but quickly picking herself up before turning down the street.

"You let her get away!" Manning shouted.

Both men turned to him as Johann and Liz glanced at Manning who waltzed into the room.

"If I may... I believe she ran away from us before any of us could jump out of the window she so recklessly vacated." Abe offered.

Growling, Manning turned and stormed out.

"Where do you think she's going?" Liz asked.

Abe turned to stare out the window where Memory just left.

"She told us the truth... her friend was in trouble and she came to save her." Abe recounted.

As the four of them began trying to get back downstairs to the garbage truck, Hellboy couldn't help but ponder.

"Do you think we'll see that kid again?" He asked.

Just as the other three began to shrug, an agent in black came up to them.

"There's another monster... it's near a school." The agent said.

*~*~*

Memory clambered in through the front doors of the school, her feet banging loudly on the hard tiles and her breaths coming in short gasps from having to run so far.

She ran head first through the doors to the nurse's office.

"Is Kera here?" She gasped.

The two nurses' stationed in the office for today simply gaped at her, trying to take in all of the dried blood, bandages, and new blood that they saw on the girl.

"Kera Cloud, is she here?!" Memory demanded.

Her shouts seemed to shake them out of their reverie.

"Y-yes... she's laying down in the back room; poor girl seems to have had a panic attack before school." One nurse nodded, motioning to the back room.

Quickly running to the door, Memory paused so she could open the door quietly in case she disturbed Kera, only to see Siren sitting beside Kera with her talking to their friend. Both heads turned to her as Memory walked through the door.

"Memory," Kera breathed.

Smiling, she dropped to her knees beside the bed and grasped Kera in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Memory whispered.

Kera awkwardly hugged her back from the laying position she was in.

"I didn't think you were coming... it took you so long...." Kera muttered, looking away from her.

Memory smiled at her and shook her head.

"No... I was trying to get whatever it was out of the museum." She said.

Siren looked at Memory in the slight darkness of the room and the white that covered her registered in her mind, making her gasp.

"What happened to you?" She gasped, grasping Memory's arms where there weren't bandages.

Looking down at herself, she smiled awkwardly.

"I... uh... fell down some stairs and out a window." She gave a pained smile.

Both friends gaped at her.

"Memory..." Kera began.

Memory looked at her friend and shook her head, her black hair swishing around her shoulders.

"Don't you dare, Kera... I promised you I'd help you any way I could." She smiled.

After a few minutes, Memory and Siren stood so Kera could get some more rest without anyone bothering her, and left the room.

As they walked into the hallway, a small, evil voice seemed to go through her head.

_'I can feel the Desiree.'_

Memory shivered involuntarily.

"This can't be good...." She whispered.

Siren looked at her in worry, her strawberry blond locks draping over her eyes slightly.

"You can feel a demon, can't you?" She asked.

Hugging herself, Memory nodded slightly.

"It's looking for me..." She whispered.

Siren glared ahead of her.

"I won't let it get you." She swore.

Looking over at her friend, Memory shook her head.

"You have to stay here and look after Kera for me... promise me you will!" Memory hissed.

Siren looked at her friend with worry clear on her face.

"But... what about you?" She asked.

Memory smiled slightly.

"Some good desires are on the way... I can feel them... I felt them earlier today too." She whispered, a small smile gracing her lips as her hair fell in front of her face. "Besides... I have to get the demon away from the school."

Siren looked at her friend skeptically, but soon relented as Memory sprinted out the doors and toward the student parking lot.


	3. The Dono ab Desiree

(**A**/**N**) Well, here's the next chapter guys! This one explains what Memory really is!!! I hope you like it... please tell me what you think of it! I really like this chapter and hope you all do too!!!!

**ENJOY**!  
~*~*~

Memory glanced around on the football field, her obsidian locks flowing slightly in the wind.

"Okay, demon... I know you're looking for me.... Where are you?" She muttered to herself.

No sound emanated around her, causing her to become slightly uneasy, but soon, a little too soon for her liking, a loud noise erupted around her; like the growling of a truck.

Turning toward the fence that lead to the street, Memory began to sprint away, but stopped short as she saw four people she recognized.

Hellboy stopped short as he saw the girl they had left just moments ago, and soon Abe, Johann, and Liz did the same.

"What are you doing here?" Hellboy demanded.

Memory bit her lip slightly, a habit of worry that she had never been able to break.

"I didn't expect you four here so soon...." She muttered.

She began walking toward them, her hair hiding her eyes as she looked around as the evil feeling began to grow.

"You knew we were coming?" Abe asked.

She gave a strained smile and put her hand over her heart.

"I felt your desires coming closer." She whispered.

Hellboy looked at Abe in question who just looked at the others with the same blank face as everyone else.

"The demon's after me... they're always after me...." She smiled sadly.

Liz began to step forward hesitantly.

"Why would they be after you?" She asked cautiously.

Memory shivered dangerously as the evil being came even closer.

"Because she is the Dono ab Desiree!" A voice shouted making Memory flinch even more.

Abe's face lit up in understanding as he looked at Memory while the others looked at the demon who stepped out of a line of trees; its body covered in electric blue spikes while its snout resembled that of a large Great Dane, and was covered in brown fur, his eyes were a deep gold, swirling around.

"The Dono ab Desiree?" Hellboy echoed.

Memory looked up at them and smiled a sad smile while her eyes bore more sorrow than most had ever seen.

"It translates out to be 'Granter of Desires.'" She whispered, looking into their eyes.

The beast let out a feral growl that radiated off of every surface making Memory tremble in fear.

"And I will have my greatest desires today!" It howled.

Cringing, Memory began to back up away from the four friends and the beast.

"No... I don't want to...." She yelled.

The monster knelt down low, as if ready to spring upon her and attack.

_"I desire enough power to overcome these four!"_ It shouted.

Memory cringed while crying out as if in pain. Against her will, her arms were brought up to hover over her chest, as if she were a puppet on strings, and out of her chest came a pure white and silver swirling sphere.

Still struggling, trying to will it away, she seemed to hesitate, tears leaking down her cheeks, before the sphere was thrown out of her hands and went into the chest of the demon.

Memory dropped to her knees, her head lolling back as tears streamed down as she muttered, "I'm sorry, so, so sorry," again and again.

Johann and Abe rushed to her to check on her while Hellboy and Liz stood out in front to face off against the creature.

But just as Abe laid a hand on Memory, the beast began to grow and change shape: he grew two times his normal eight foot long length, his spikes turned to a midnight blue, and his fur turned black, his eyes soon turned from its original gold to a deep, muddy bronze.

"I couldn't stop it... I'm sorry," She whispered, looking at Abe and Johann.

Abe placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her quivering.

"It's alright... I know you can't control it." He whispered reassuringly.

Memory smiled at him and let her head fall forward.

"Well, ugly, looks like we're gonna have a throw down." Hellboy chuckled.

Memory glanced up at him, her apprehension showing on her visage.

"No, you can't! He's stronger than you are!" Memory persisted.

Johann placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not vorry about Agent Hellboy; he is as strong as zey come." He nodded.

But Memory didn't look at all convinced.

The beast reared back, striking Hellboy and throwing him into the football goal.

Watching with bated breath as Hellboy stood, Liz's anger began to grow; her hands were consumed with bright blue and orange flames, causing new shadows to dance around her face.

As the demon looked at her, Liz held her hands in front of her as fire engulfed the ugly beast.

Evil thoughts plunged themselves into Memory's mind, making her feel filthy with dread.

_"I desire-" _The beast began.

Memory's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the four people trying to protect her and the realization of what the demon would ask next would be.

"_No_," She screamed at the top of her lungs, grasping her head.

Before the demon could even try to get the rest of his desire out of his mouth, Memory sprinted forward before either Abe or Johann could stop her and, pushing Liz out of the way, caught the attack the demon had meant for the pyrokenetic; a claw catching her about the head knocking her unconscious.

The demon screamed in fury at seeing Memory laying on the ground, her head bleeding from deep scratches on her scalp, and only her chest raising and falling giving away the impression she was alive.

Just as the creature turned back to its other four "meals," a cocking sound was heard and it saw Hellboy with his gun pointed straight at its skull.

"No one tries to touch Liz and gets away with it." With that, Hellboy unloaded a bullet into its brain, leaving it dead.

"What do we do with her?" Liz asked, looking up from the ground where she sat next to Memory's comatose form.

"We can't just leave her here." Abe persisted, motioning toward the demon Hellboy had just shot.

The others nodded in understanding.

"Plus, she said they always come after her... she needs to be protected; she's a Desiree." Hellboy added.

Without much more needed to be said, Hellboy scooped her up in one of his massive arms and began walking with the others back to the garbage truck.

*~*~*

"How long is it supposed to take to get back to headquarters?" Hellboy whined.

They all busied themselves with various tasks; Hellboy polishing his gun which he was already finished with, Liz rechecking and listing what needed to be stocked, Johann going through the contents of Memory's bag - which they found below the bleachers that she was going to run towards - and trying to figure out more about the girl, and Abe who tended to Memory.

Suddenly, a loud beat ran through the garbage truck, emanating from none other than Memory's pocket.

Making sure not to wake the girl, Abe reached in and pulled a cell out. Looking at the caller ID, the name 'Siren' flashed repeatedly with the music.

Flipping it open, Abe put it on speaker for everyone to hear.

"Memory, good, I'm glad you finally answered! I was so worried, what happened with the demon, did you get hurt? I knew I should've been there... I coulda helped and you know it!" The girl ranted.

Everyone was silent as they stared at the phone.

"Mem... Mem, did you... did it make you grant any of its desires? It didn't ask you to hurt anyone, did it? Why are you so quiet, _talk to me_!" Siren wailed, almost in hysterics.

"Memory is fine, we are taking her to be looked at by a physician and to be protected, so, please, do not worry about her." Abe spoke into the phone.

The other line was dead silent; the only sound heard was Siren's slight breathing.

"If you hurt her... if you hurt her I will kill you for it.... She didn't even want her gift! She calls it a curse! Just leave her alone!" Siren hissed into the other end.

"Look, girlie, we ain't gonna hurt the girl, we just wanna help." Hellboy tried, but Siren was far from listening.

"I _will_ find her, and you _will_ pay for anything you all do to hurt her." With that, the line went dead.

The four looked around at each other before letting their eyes rest on Memory.

It wasn't until a large pothole jarred everyone, did they begin to slowly go back to doing their own things.

"What do you suppose her friend's power is?" Liz asked.

Abe pulled his hand away from Memory's arm.

"Her friend, Siren Peace to be exact, controls water... and is this girl's protector when demons come for her." Abe said softly, looking at the girl in wonder.

"Zen no vonder ze girl wants to kill us; she probably zinks we are demons capturing her friend." Johann scoffed.

Abe nodded as his gaze fell on a small nick from glass that he had missed before.

So they all set to work again, doing their own things, until they reached the headquarters for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense.

*~*~*

Memory groaned at the dancing lights she could see behind her eyelids.

_"I'm dead... I have to be.... That demon wouldn't have let me live without making its desire come true...."_ She thought to herself.

A small tear leaked down her cheek, but as soon as she moved to wipe it away, pain shot up through her arm.

"Wait... I'm not supposed to feel pain if I'm dead." She muttered, letting her eyes crack open slightly.

The swirling light in what seemed to be a giant fish tank met her gaze, but for only so long until she had to close her eyes again as waves of dozens of desires rammed into her mind.

She grasped her head and let herself lay their, trying to get a hold on all the desires that bombarded her.

"I can help you, if you want." A familiar voice offered.

Memory cracked open her eyes once more to see Abe floating in the tank.

Smiling, she nodded, only to cringe at the sudden movement.

As she closed her eyes again, she could hear him swim to the surface of the tank and get out, padding down a spiral staircase close to her.

"Do you want me to take your hand, or is me touching your forehead alright?" He asked quietly.

Memory didn't want to speak - the vibrations from her voice too much jarring of her body - so she simply reached out blindly for his hand.

Seeing her raise a shaking hand, he let her grasp his webbed one and was surprised when she set his hand on the side of her face with her own hand still on top of it and her other hand on the other side.

_'I'm sorry... it just sometimes hurts too much to speak when I first wake up.'_ She thought to him.

He was slightly taken aback by her readiness to let him in.

"You truly don't mind me helping you?" He asked, confusion evident in his voice.

_'I don't mind... your desires are good, and you and the others make me feel safe... something only my friend Siren has made me feel.'_ She replied.

He let a small smile that he knew she couldn't see grace his lips.

"I'm happy to hear that... so what is it exactly that you are trying to do?" He asked softly.

Her brows furrowed in pain for a moment as he too was bombarded with a dozen or so desires that the people around the headquarters have.

"What are these?" He whispered, trying to sort through the thoughts that seemed to plague her mind.

_'They're the desires I feel from the people around us. I'm trying to get them under control again... it's really hard at first.'_ She replied, inwardly sighing as she began to get control again.

Abe could feel the thoughts calm themselves as Memory began to direct the desires into another part of her thoughts.

"It gets really bad when I first wake up... but it just takes me a while to get them under control again." She said again, her eyes opening slowly to look at him.

He cocked his head to the side as she released her slight death grip on his hand.

"I'm sorry... it just really hurt." She smiled lightly, sitting up.

Shaking his head, he put his hands on her shoulders to help her.

"Quite alright, very understandable with what you are." He replied.

She looked down, thoughts of self loathing hitting him full force before he realized he was still channeling her.

"I've never met a Desiree before... it's quite remarkable." He said, trying to make her feel better.

She looked up at him and smiled a sad smile.

"Not really... I'm just like a genie." She laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Standing, Abe motioned for her to stay seated, "I'm going to go get the others so you can explain everything if you wish." He informed her.

She nodded, "I'd better..."

As he made his way out of the room, Memory took her time to survey the place around her; apparently she was in some sort of library or office with all of the books and papers that were scattered around, but looking at the tank she guessed it was were Abe lived, or at least stayed.

Memory didn't look up from her hands, but she could feel their desires closing in on her, but theirs didn't make her shiver with evil; theirs seemed to comfort her slightly.

"So what is a Dono ab Desiree?" Liz asked, sitting in a chair beside the couch Memory sat on.

Hellboy sat across from her on the ground with his back against the glass of the tank, Johann sat in another chair on the other side of the couch, and Abe sat next to Memory.

"Like I said before, it translates out to be 'Granter of Desires.' I guess you could say I'm like a genie... but I don't live in a lamp, I don't use smoke to get around... and the magic words aren't 'I Wish' for my power to work." She told them.

"So then what are the magic words?" Hellboy asked suddenly.

Memory looked at him, worry evident in her eyes before they shifted uneasily around the room.

"I... uh..." She began.

"If you don't mind... but I think she's afraid to tell us." Abe said softly, looking at her.

She looked over at him and sighed.

"Every single person except Siren has used my power for what they want... Siren only uses it if I accidentally granted a demon's desire and she couldn't beat him." Memory recalled.

"Look, kid, you don't have to worry about us using your gift." Hellboy said, sitting up a little bit straighter as he lit a cigar.

"It's more like a curse," She muttered, her shoulders slouching.

"How so?" Johann piped up.

Memory looked over at him and then at all the others before looking up at the ceiling.

"If someone says the words 'I Desire' then I have to grant it... there's no fighting it, there's no saying 'No,' I have to... every time I've tried not to it ends up coming out anyway without my hands there to catch the Sphere of Desire; and let me tell you, that hurts!" Memory told them.

She looked around at the faces of the others and sighed.

"Let me start at the beginning.

"There is a legend that says that a genie fell in love with a mortal woman... but the woman was his master's wife.

"So, the genie tricked his master into releasing him from his magic confines, and he tries to woo the wife, but she knew what the genie was and only wanted what her heart desired. The genie gave and gave, but still the wife wouldn't leave her husband, so finally the genie got angry and cursed the woman to become something more than he was; the Dono ab Desiree. With every desire she heard, she must grant, but she can never have what her heart most desired." Memory recalled.

Hellboy snorted, "Sounds like a bad fairytale."

Liz shot him a hard look which immediately made him close his mouth.

"No, it's okay, really. At first I thought it was a load of bull when my grandmother first told it to me too... but when I started hearing desires and granting them... it made me believe.... I always thought to myself 'What'd I do so wrong?' But my grandmother told me that at least one Desiree must exist." She explained.

The others looked at her slightly confused.

"I never understood why only one had to exist." Abe thought.

Memory smiled, "For humility,"

As they looked at her, she looked into the tank, a bitter smile playing on her lips.

"The genie wanted to teach the woman he loved a lesson... but she didn't learn it, and died. So the gift, or curse, whichever you want to call it, was passed on to women throughout the ages, always hoping someone would find the meaning behind it. The meaning the genie was trying to show the woman was that you can't have everything your heart desires... but also you shouldn't be surrounded by people who want to use you for your own personal desire like she was doing for him." Memory explained.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, moments that Memory used to survey the people around her.

"I'm sorry... about the demon I mean." She whispered, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Liz leaned forward, "It's not your fault; you had to grant it when he said it."

Hellboy perked up, "Hey, why'd you scream no before you threw yourself in front of Liz? Just 'cause you didn't want it to hit her?" He asked.

A small blush creped across her cheeks as she looked down.

"Well... to be honest I didn't see her in the way of its claws until I reached her... it wanted to ask me to kill all of you and... and I... I can't do that... not again...." She whispered, letting her hair cover her face.

"Again, what do you mean again?" Liz echoed.

Memory visibly recoiled, as if wishing she hadn't said anything but knew there was no way out of telling them.

"When I was six I was on a field trip with my class... we had just learned a new word before we got on the bus and a girl was fiddling around with it, but she was also mad at her parents.... In her mind, she thought 'I desire for my parents to die.'" Memory whispered, visibly shaking with fear.

Everyone made sounds of protest, and each made Memory whimper slightly thinking they were angry at her.

"Vat kind of pover makes a child do sings like zat?!" Johann demanded.

Memory looked up slightly, disbelief still in her eyes.

"That is horribly that her power won't even let her say no to the act of murder." Abe concurred.

Memory let her head drop into her hands.

"But you still want to test my power; to see if I'm telling the truth." She whispered sadly.

Hellboy began to stand.

"Well, yeah, but I have an easy way." He grinned.

She peeked out slightly between a couple of fingers as he grinned down at her.

"I desire -"

"H.B. leave that girl alone!" Liz shouted at him, cutting him off.

He just smirked and turned back to the teen sitting in front of him.

"I desire a plate of pancakes; enough for me to eat to get full." He grinned.

Looking at him with a mix of shock and confusion, she brought her hands up to hover over her chest - this time no struggle required - and the same swirling white and silver orb appeared before she thrust it out of her grasp toward Hellboy. It was absorbed into his chest, and before everyone's eyes, a small table sized plate filled all around with fresh steaming, golden brown pancakes rested before him with syrup already coated on them.

"Oh, you're too good, girlie." He grinned, picking up a fork found on the plate and began digging in.

"No one has ever asked for food before...." Memory murmured.

Liz leaned over toward her and whispered, "You've never seen anyone who could eat as much as him."

Memory let out a soft giggle causing Hellboy to look up, half a pancake hanging from his mouth.

"Hey, she can laugh; who knew?" He grinned at her.

Memory let a grin show through right back at him before sitting back and sighing.

"So do you have any more questions? If not... I bet Siren's worried about me; I should probably get back to the school." She said looking around.

The other four began looking at each other uneasily.

"Um... Miss, you vere unconscious ven ve brought you here, but... ve are a very long vay avay from your friend." Johann explained.

Memory looked at them all, her eyes wide, before groaning and leaning back against the couch.

"Siren's gonna kill me...." She muttered to herself.

"Actually, I think she said she was going to kill us." Abe corrected her.

Memory giggled lightly again.

"You answered my phone when she called, didn't you?" She asked, trying to stifle more laughter.

He nodded slightly, all of them looking at her as she stood and walked over to put her hand on the tank.

"Siren's just protective over me... kinda how I am of her, but she's more so because of the fact that I can't really protect myself when a demon attacks.... She's really sweet though, and if I can explain what's going on to her, she won't try to kill you." Memory said, smiling fondly at the thought of her friend.

Hellboy snorted into his pancakes.

"That wasn't protectiveness, kid, that was pretty much wanting you all to herself." He persisted.

Memory smiled at him.

"You don't know her like I do... the only desire she has is for me to be happy, even with my power. The only time she uses it is to make a demon forget about me and leave." She told them.

Hellboy looked around at the others; Liz had a look of sadness in her eyes, while Abe had a look of understanding in his.

"So she protects you when those demons attacked?" Abe asked.

Memory nodded, "She can control any kind of water and make it into whatever she wants."

She was smiling at all of them before he face turned dark and grim.

"But... you have to be careful...." She added.

The four of them looked at her in worry.

"Why," Liz asked quietly.

Memory glanced up into each of their eyes.

"Siren is just like water itself; calm and tranquil... but deadly and destructive if provoked... and I think you four provoked her. I need to get to her before she does something to hurt someone." Memory's voice grew very grave. "Before she kills to try to get to the people she thinks are hurting me."

(**A**/**N**) Please Review! I'm anxious to know what you all think of this new chapter!


	4. The Siren of the Water

(**A**/**N**) Hey again, everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long to post... I was thinking of doing something special for this chapter, but decided to put it in the next chapter instead....  
This chapter's all about Memory and Siren... it'll show you the kind of bond they have, but don't worry, more HB, Abe, and Liz next chapter, I promise!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... except Memory and Siren, but I have to own them! They're my own characters!! lol

Enjoy!!!!  
~*~*~*~

Siren's strawberry blonde hair blew fiercely in the wind, matting itself to her forehead as she stared out angrily from the top of the school building, rain poring down on everyone on the ground as they ran for shelter.

"They took Memory..." She hissed angrily to herself.

As soon as the words left her lips, ringing began to sound from her waist as her phone began ringing.

Looking at the unknown number, she frowned as she tried to think of who it could be.

"You better be someone I like," She hissed into the phone as she pressed the green button.

"Siren! It's Memory, hun," Her voice sounded through the receiver.

The rain began to let up as Siren's eyes widened and a smile graced her lips.

"Mem... are you okay? Did they hurt you? Where are you? Are you hurt?" Siren began bombarding her with questions.

She heard Memory giggle lightly.

"I'm fine, sweetie, don't worry! No they didn't hurt me, the demon did and they were helping me. I don't know exactly where I am, but I do know it's a long way away from the school. And, again, no I'm not hurt." She replied.

Siren sat down on the ground of the roof of the school.

"What happened, Memory...?" She asked softly.

Sighing, Memory began to tell Siren everything that had happened since she had run off to go meet the demon, leaving out the part that she knew the people who had helped her from that morning.

"Mem... you scared ten years off my life today! I want you back home...." Siren whispered.

She could hear Memory sigh into the receiver.

"Believe me, I wanna go home too; I wanna see you and Kera again.... But right now I need to be here; they can protect me so I don't have to worry about you getting hurt anymore.... Maybe they can help me." Memory said softly.

Siren could feel the tears threaten to break through again.

"But... I don't mind protecting you... you know that!" She tried.

Siren closed her eyes tight, trying to will the emotion that threatened to billow up to go back down.

"I know, Sigh... but I hate being such a burden to you.... Please just... take a break for a while and let them handle it, I don't want you to get hurt." Memory cooed softly.

Siren sighed angrily.

"Memory, you know I don't mind! Tell me the real reason you wanna stay there!" She demanded harshly.

As soon as all the words left her mouth, Siren began to regret it; she could almost see Memory recoil from the phone.

"I want people who won't use my power for anything... they're letting me stay here away from demons and other things." Memory said softly.

Before Siren could open her mouth to apologize, Memory made a small excuse and let the phone die.

Sighing heavily, Siren slumped down on the school roof.

"Nice job, Sigh..." Siren muttered bitterly to herself.

~*~*~

Memory sat on the couch in the large library, her phone beside her, her hands in her lap, and her head hung low.

"I take it, it didn't go too well?" Abe asked softly, swimming up to the side of the glass.

Memory looked up and smiled softly.

"No... not really.... She's mad I'm not returning, but it'll be okay... it has to.... This way she won't be in danger." Memory smiled softly.

Abe watched her as she let her head fall back down, staring intently at her hands.

"Is there anything I might be able to do to help?" Abe offered softly.

Memory looked up and smiled lightly, some of her hair hanging in front of her face slightly.

"I don't know if there is or not..." She began softly, but her voice began to trail off as she looked toward the double golden doors, her brows drawing together in worry.

"What's wrong?" Abe asked suddenly.

Looking back at her hands, Memory only glanced at Abe for a second before she gave an almost inaudible, "A bad desire."

Before he had a chance to question it, the doors opened and Manning walked in through the doors.

"So what can she do?" He asked, barley sparing Memory a glance.

Hellboy, Liz, and Johann were right on his heels coming to a stop behind him.

"She is what myths claim as the Dono ab Desiree, a Granter of Desires." Abe quickly explained.

Memory flinched visibly as she felt a new desire wash over Manning. Seeing this, Abe was about to speak up, but Hellboy beat him to it.

"But we promised her no one here would use her powers for themselves... isn't that right, Manning old buddy! We wouldn't dare do anything to a defenseless little girl, would we?" He coaxed him.

Looking as if he was about to say something, Manning noticed everyone else was looking at him except for the girl and closed his mouth.

"Right... well.... Just make sure she doesn't keep everyone from what they need to do." He ordered before storming off.

As he left the room, Memory let out a long breath that she hadn't even realized she was holding.

"You don't seem to like him much, do you?" Liz asked softly, going to sit beside her.

Looking up at Liz, Memory shook her head.

"It's not that I dislike people... I just don't like some people's desires that I feel...." She tried to explain.

Everyone nodded knowingly, but Memory knew deep down that they didn't really know how she felt... only what they knew about her power.

Looking away from all of them, Memory began surveying more of her surroundings to better see if there was anything she needed to really worry about.

As if sensing her thoughts - which he probably did - Memory pondered, Abe put a hand to the glass and cocked his head to the side.

"You have nothing to worry about here, Memory... you're safe here with us." He reassured her.

Looking up at him, looking into his eyes... Memory couldn't help smiling a warm, gentle smile that even reached her eyes.

"I know you believe that, and thank you all so much... but no matter where I am... the evil that wants their desires fulfilled will find me... no matter what...." She said softly, but the ominous tone to it made all of them shiver.

~*~*~

Siren looked around the football field trying to imagine what must have happened to Memory and her "captors," as Siren liked to call them.

Walking around, looking for any sign, she finally caught sight of blood on the grass.

"That has to be the demon's blood..." Siren muttered to herself, seeing the color wasn't the normal color; it was a dark blue.

Sighing heavily to herself, Siren flopped down onto the grass and glared up at the sky.

"Water... I hope you know where she is.... If she's in any kind of danger I want you to tell me." She said loudly.

It began raining once again. Sighing, she let herself fall back and lay on the grass, her arms stretched above her head and her legs stretched out.

"Water... you've never let me down before.... I just wanna make sure she's okay...." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Suddenly she began to feel as if the water around her clung to her in an invisible and damp cloak, swirling around her until she couldn't feel the grass under her anymore. Even when she could feel the water stop swirling around her, she still felt water all around.

Siren's eyes sprung open and suddenly, she was in a large tank of water; on the other side Memory stood with her back to it talking to a blue fish-like man, a red man, a girl, and a mechanical man.

She swam with everything she had until she slammed into the glass to try to get to Memory.

'Memory!... She's safe....' Siren thought to herself as her vision began to fade to black.

~*~*~

Memory stood with her back to the glass, listening only partly to what the four of them were talking about. Something in the back of her mind began pulling at her, something she couldn't quite place.

Then, all of a sudden, she began to feel the beginning of a new desire coming from... behind her!

"But how...?" She began.

Everyone looked up at her just as a loud THUMP against the glass behind her sprung forth.

Turning quickly, Memory's eyes began to fill with tears as she saw Siren begin to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"_Siren, why the hell aren't you using your powers_?!" She shouted, pounding on the glass.

Then, Abe was there, swimming as quickly as he could to Siren. Putting his arms around her waist, he began pulling her to the top of the water.

Turning, Memory raced up the spiral stairs to the top of the tank where Abe had just laid her best friend on the edge.

"Siren, you idiot, why the hell didn't you use your powers in the water?" She hissed again, trying to give her CPR.

The teenage water user began coughing up the water that had filled her lungs, as she looked up at Memory smiling.

"I had to see you... I had to make sure you were okay...." She whispered weakly.

Tears filling her vision, Memory stared at her in shock while muttering a soft, "You're such an idiot...."

(**A**/**N**) So... what do you think...??? Good? Bad? I admit, I don't think this chapter turned out as good as I'd hoped, but I promise the next chapter will be better!


	5. The Hidden Desire

(**A**/**N**) Hey, everyone! This chapter will give you some idea of how far Memory's power goes, should be good! More of Abe, Liz, and Hellboy in this chapter! Hope everyone likes it!

Enjoy!  
~*~*~

Memory watched from another room as Abe looked Siren's unconscious form over.

"I really think I should be in there... if she wakes up and doesn't recognize anyone, I don't know what she'll do...." Memory muttered, biting her lip in worry.

Hellboy let his normal hand rest on her shoulder.

"Abe'll be fine; don't worry about it. Old Blue can take care of himself when he needs to." He nodded knowingly.

The teen still didn't look convinced. Biting her lip still, Memory kept her eyes on Siren.

~*~*~

"She should be okay... she had quite a bit of water in her lungs, but, because of her power I suspect, it seems to be absorbing into her body." Abe said, looking mainly at Memory.

"That's so great! Thank you so much!" Memory wrapped her arms around Abe's neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"See, kid, I told you Abe would do fine." Hellboy laughed, grinning at the hold she had on his friend.

"I don't know how I'll ever repay all of you... especially you, Abe, you've been so kind to me and..." Memory cut off in mid-sentence and turned to the door that led into the observation room.

Manning came storming in, his head held high and a cocky attitude about him.

"So... who else is here now?" He demanded.

Swallowing hard, Memory stepped up.

"She's my friend, sir... she was worried about me." She explained.

Manning eyed her nastily; almost as if she were beneath him.

"I don't care who she is. What powers does she have?" He asked, not looking at Memory any longer.

Opening her mouth to answer, Abe placed a hand on her shoulder and began to speak.

"She can control water." He replied quickly.

Manning looked back through the glass the Siren.

Stepping up, Memory glared at him, "And if you even think of using her I'll make sure Hellboy's desire comes true!"

As Hellboy burst out in a loud, billowing laugh, she turned and rushed out of the observation room and into Siren's to sit by her bedside.

Manning turned to look at Hellboy right in the eyes.

"What kind of "desire" do you have toward me?" He demanded testily.

Hellboy glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I have many... question is which one did she pick up?" He smirked evilly.

Abe turned away after saying a quick, "Oh my," that he hoped sounded fearful instead of chuckling like he wanted.

Liz buried her head in her hand to try not to laugh, but not succeeding.

Johann simply tried to cover his chuckle with a cough.

Hellboy glanced one more time at Manning and walked out, putting his arm around Liz and grabbing Abe's arm as he did so.

"Come on, guys, let's get a room set up for the kid's friend." Hellboy said.

Manning's face was so red it looked as if it would explode.

"_No, no more rooms are going to be given out_!" He roared.

"You don't own everything here anymore!" Hellboy roared back, beginning to advance toward him.

No one heard Memory open the door again, nor did anyone notice as she stepped behind Manning.

At least not until she spoke, "Then she can take mine, I don't mind sleeping on the couch in the library... if Abe doesn't mind that is...."

Everyone looked at her in shock as she looked at Abe, Hellboy, Liz, and Johann pleadingly.

"Of course you can stay in the library, Memory." Abe nodded.

Everyone could hear Manning growl - actually _growl_! - low in his throat. Memory actually took a couple of steps toward Abe and the others to get away.

"_Fine; do what you want then_!" He shouted, turning and storming off down the hall.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments.

"He's so gonna have a heart attack!" Someone said from an open door.

When everyone turned to look, they saw Siren shaking her head, grinning down the hall at Manning's retreating back.

~*~*~

Memory sat on the couch in the library, watching as Siren and Abe swam around in the tank as the water teen showed him what she could do.

"Hey, Mem, wanna come for a swim?" Siren grinned, swimming over to the glass of the tank.

Giggling softly, Memory shook her head picking up a book to read.

"She's very well trained with her powers." Abe noticed, stepping off of the spiral staircase and walking over to Memory to sit next to her.

"When we were younger she couldn't get the hang of it... so I used my power to let her have a better handle on them." She said, smiling as Siren ran into the glass face first.

"You can use them at will?" He asked, slightly surprised.

Looking at him she shook her head, "No... not really.... If I can feel someone's desire I can make them come true if I want to... but it's only when they say the magic words that I absolutely have to use them."

He nodded in understanding. Noticing the book in her hands he studied the cover.

"Mythology?" He asked, a hint of surprise to his voice.

Looking up, she smiled, "Well... I've always loved myths... plus, after the attack with the Vampire Dogs I wanted to brush up on my myth and lore." She giggled in embarrassment.

Leaning back he shrugged.

"That's good; perhaps you'd like to help me with research." He offered, glancing at her.

She smiled happily.

"I'd love that! I hope I can help... at least a little." She giggled.

Hellboy and Liz walked into the room hand in hand.

"There's someone here to meet us." Liz said.

Looking up, Memory shifted through her mind - going through all of the desires she could feel.

"I don't feel any new desires...." She muttered to herself.

Siren swam up to the glass and looked at them, looking very closely at Memory.

"Why don't Mem and I stay here; it'd be weird to see two more people who have strange powers." Siren offered.

They looked at each other with confusion written on their faces.

"I'm sure it will be okay." Abe said.

Memory glanced quickly at Siren and nodded slightly.

~*~*~

Johann stood behind Manning as the three friends and two teens stepped up, Siren pushed Memory to the back behind everyone.

"Interesting turn out you have here, Agent Manning." A suave voice said loud enough for it to carry throughout the entire large room.

Memory peeked out around Hellboy to try to feel a new desire. In the middle of all of the agents stood a man with shoulder blade length silver hair pulled back at the nape of his neck, his young features set off my his stunning dark blue eyes that seemed to absorb you into them. He wore a very expensive looking black suit and loafers.

Looking right at Hellboy, the movement out of the corner of his eyes brought them down to look right into Memory's accusing eyes.

"Interesting... I was told there was only one female with powers here." He said, his eyes never leaving Memory's face.

She pulled herself back behind Hellboy to stand next to Siren, Liz, and Abe.

"The two teenagers just arrived, they were attacked by monsters." Manning replied, trying to sound professional.

"Who is this guy, Manning?" Hellboy demanded, stepping closer to his friends as if to protect them.

"Forgive my rudeness... I am Voltaire; I assist agencies with paranormal investigations by giving them equipment." He introduced, bowing slightly.

Manning's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of this.

"Aren't you four the ones who defeated the infamous Golden Army a few odd months ago?" He asked, looking form Johann to Hellboy to Abe and then Liz.

Siren looked at Memory in question, both teens shrugging slightly.

"Yeah, that was us." Liz nodded.

"What of it?" Hellboy demanded testily.

Voltaire chuckled, smiling warmly at him.

"I just wanted to congratulate you; you all did very well." He smiled.

Memory shrank back, tugging gently on Siren and Abe's arm like a small child trying to pull her parents down to tell them a secret.

Looking back at her, Abe questioned her with his eyes.

"There's something wrong with his desire." Siren answered for her, speaking in just above a whisper.

Before anything could come out of her mouth, Memory heard Voltaire clear his throat, looking at her and Siren.

"And you two... what are your powers?" He asked kindly.

Memory looked away, confusion burning deep within her.

"I'm Siren... this is Memory. I control water." She introduced with a slight attitude in her voice.

Memory rolled her eyes, grinning at her friend.

"And what of you, Memory?" Voltaire asked, beginning to walk toward her.

She looked up at him, pulling herself up to look him in the eye.

"I don't have any." She replied testily, eyeing him with apprehension.

Manning scoffed, "What'd you say she was, Fishstick? The something of desire or whatever."

Memory and Siren groaned, looking at each other and rolling their eyes.

"I believe what I said was the Granter of Desires." Abe answered, glancing at Memory slightly.

Voltaire thought for a moment, eyeing Memory as if he would buy her.

"I see... very nice, dear...." He muttered, as if he didn't realize she had lied to him before.

Siren stepped in front of her friend.

"You can quit looking at her like she's a new car you wanna buy." She hissed, glaring at him.

Chuckling heartily, Voltaire turned to Manning.

"Such charming people you keep here." He laughed.

Hellboy puffed his chest out, beginning to get angry.

"He doesn't 'keep' us here you asshole, we live here and we _let_ them in our house." Hellboy hissed.

Voltaire looked up at him in surprise, taking a tentative step back while Manning moved back and behind Voltaire.

"Get out of our house; we don't want you here anymore." Hellboy hissed, before turning, taking Liz's arm and storming back down the hall toward the library.

Memory, Siren, Abe, and Johann glanced at each other briefly before following him quickly down the hallway.

As everyone entered the library, Siren plopped down onto the couch laughing loudly.

"Big-Red-Dude, you were freakin' amazing!" Siren giggled.

Everyone sat down in the chairs surrounding the couch; Memory sat beside Siren, her eyes on the tank as she was deep in thought.

"What's wrong, kid?" Hellboy asked, dragging everyone's attention to Memory.

Looking around, Memory's eyes held fear and confusion deep within them.

"I didn't feel any desire from him whatsoever." She whispered almost inaudibly.

Siren stopped her laughing and looked at her, her brows drawn.

"So... vat does zat mean?" Johann asked softly.

Memory looked up, her brows drawn as she thought hard.

"We've never come across someone she couldn't feel...." Siren said softly, looking around at Hellboy, Liz, Abe, and Johann.

"Either he's really good at hiding his desire," Memory began.

"Which I highly doubt" Siren broke in laughing.

"Or... something's happening that we don't know about...." Memory looked back at the tank, worry filling her mind.

Feeling Memory's mind set, Abe stood and went to his CD player and put on soothing melodies of string instruments.

Memory looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Abe... it means a lot." She said softly.

Abe returned and sat next to her on the couch, sending out soothing mental waves to try to calm her down a little bit.

"You've never come across someone you couldn't feel before?" Abe asked.

Memory looked up, her brows creasing with worry.

"No... I never have... it's almost like he's dead or something...." She replied softly, looking at Siren.

Rolling her eyes, Siren stood and walked over to the tank.

"Great, just what we need, zombies." Hellboy muttered.

Suddenly, everyone turned as Siren burst out into maniacal laughter; grasping her sides as she sunk down to the floor still laughing.

"I'm glad you're my friend... but if the zombies start chasing us I'm tripping you." She gasped in between fits of giggles.

Memory began giggling like her friend, Hellboy began to give off a low chuckle, while Liz simply smirked, Johann chuckled airily, and Abe simply looked around in slight confusion.

"Didn't you get that from the Internet?" Memory gasped.

Her face getting even redder with each laugh, Siren nodded.

Abe, seeing all of this, shook his head and stood. Walking over to one of the many book cases, he took a few down and began flipping through them looking for information they could use.

"Abe," Memory called out softly.

He hadn't noticed her get up and walk over.

"Yes," He answered automatically.

She smiled gently.

"Are you alright...?" She asked softly, placing a hand softly on his arm.

Looking at her hand and then up at her, suddenly Abe began remembering another woman who had cared about him as well.

"Nuala..." He whispered.

Not understanding, Memory's brows drew together in worry.

"No, it's nothing, I'm fine." He waved it off, moving out of reach of her hand.

Looking confused, Memory turned and nodded.

"If you need any help... just let me know...." She whispered softly, but she knew he heard her.

~*~*~

Everyone had gone to their rooms; Liz and Hellboy to their room, Johann to his, and Memory lead Siren to her room and came back to the library.

Lying on the couch, Memory stared at the tank, watching as Abe swam lazily around waiting for sleep to claim him.

Using this time, Memory delved deeper into his desire to see more detail.

~*~*~

_Memory could see Abe with a woman, a beautiful woman with white blonde hair, amber colored eyes, and a very pale skin. _

_"Nuala..." He whispered._

_She could feel pain so deep... it made her heart hurt so much she felt herself crying._

_She then saw images of the same woman laying, dying in his arms as another sharp stab of pain tore through her._

~*~*~

Pulling out of the images of his desire, Memory turned away from the tank, her eyes pressed into the couch as she let the tears leak out of her eyes.

'So sad... just so sad....' She thought to herself, weeping until she fell into a fitful sleep.

~*~*~

(**A**/**N**) Who is Voltaire really? What does he want? This can't be good.... Well, maybe you'll find out in the next chapter!! Please tell me what you think! I think this chapter turned out really well! But I want some feedback!


	6. Feelings and Truth

(**A**/**N**) Hey again, everyone! For everyone who reviewed I told them I'd have this up between Monday and Wednesday, and IT'S TUESDAY!!! lol. Definatly between Monday and Wednesday. lol. I was actually gonna put it up Monday but something was up with the Login and I couldn't. But here it is!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here except Memory, Siren, and... unfortunatly... Voltaire....**

ENJOY!  
~*~*~

Memory was awake long before anyone else. She was quiet as she crept around the library, trying hard not to wake Abe. She went back to the room she gave to Siren, sneaking in quietly, and, grabbing some clothes, made her way to the bathroom that was in there. She quickly stripped out of the dark blue pajama pants with stars and moons on them and the light blue tank top with a large sleeping crescent moon on the front and stepped into the shower.

Letting the water roll over her, Memory found a sense of security with the water.

"I guess since it's Sigh's element... that's why I feel better." She mused quietly to herself.

Enjoying the water, she slowly shampooed and conditioned her hair and stepped out, dressing herself in an old pair of jeans, a silver low cut T-shirt with stars covering it, and threw on a pair of socks. Before she vacated the bathroom, she took a chain out of her pajama pants that had her crystal on it, and donned it too.

As quietly as she could, she snuck out of the room and back into the library and began reading the mythology book she had come across the day before.

~*~*~

Siren awoke late in the day to Hellboy yelling down the hall. Sitting up in the fairly large bed, she rubbed her eyes gently and looked around. Seeing a dresser drawer not pushed all the way in, she guessed Memory had come in earlier.

Getting up, Siren took a quick shower and dressed herself in a knee length black skirt, a black blouse with a low cut, and a pair of knee high black high heel boots.

Walking out, she sauntered down the hall, winking at the male agents she passed, and finally walking into the library.

"Hey, everyone, what's up?" She asked happily.

Hellboy and Liz looked up from a book they were looking at on the couch while Memory and Abe looked up from the books they were looking at, at a desk near a bookshelf.

"Hey, Siren; you slept late today." Memory smiled warmly at her.

Shrugging, Siren walked over to stand behind Abe to see what they were reading.

"We're looking up things to see if there's something that can block me from feeling desires." Memory explained, going back to her reading.

Nodding, Siren slowly read the text in front of Abe.

"I think we should just steer clear of that guy... he seemed way too interested in all of us actually... especially you three and Memory." Siren muttered, dropping into a chair and lounging back.

Nodding absentmindedly, Memory glanced up at Abe.

"By the way... what was he talking about a... Golden Army?" She questioned softly.

Hellboy and Liz stood to move closer, sitting in some of the chairs around them.

"It was an ancient army made by goblins for the Elfin King. It was said to be stronger than any army... and it was." Abe told.

"Yeah, then the prince of the magical kingdom, Prince Nuada showed up and took the pieces of the golden crown that made it all work... but we got him." Hellboy said, sitting back, strutting slightly.

"It was actually his twin, Princess Nuala that killed him...." Abe said softly, his voice taking on a saddened note to it.

"The prince and princess were twins; they shared a magical connection that let one feel whatever the other felt and have the wounds of the other." Liz was the one to speak this time.

Memory thought for a moment, watching Abe out of the corner of her eye with worry.

"She was... a friend?" She asked, glancing at Abe.

Hellboy snorted slightly while Liz looked around the room.

"She was... yes, a friend." Abe sighed sadly, going back to his book.

Watching him with concern on her face, Memory was about to say something when Liz got her attention. Shaking her head as she coughed slightly, Liz kept glancing at Abe to make sure he didn't see her.

Memory sighed sadly and went back to her book, looking through it.

"You liked her more than a friend, didn't you?" Siren suddenly gasped.

Looking up in alarm, Memory shot her friend a glare, kicking her leg under the table.

"What? Was I not supposed to say that out loud?" She asked, looking around.

Abe stood suddenly.

"I need to go for a swim... I think I'll go to the pool instead of my tank." He said, turning to leave out the library doors.

Memory watched with a sad heart and worried eyes as he left.

"What's up with Fishman?" Siren asked.

Memory glanced at her and sighed heavily.

"He was in love with that girl, you dork! When she died... it must've been so hard for him...." Memory whispered, feeling the tears from the night before gathering in her eyes.

She could feel eyes on her and when she looked up, Liz, Hellboy, and Siren were looking at her in confusion.

"Did Abe tell you all that?" Liz questioned.

Memory bit her lip and she let a nervous giggle slip through her lips.

"Um... not exactly.... I kind of... read his desire...." She muttered, her face blushing bright crimson as she turned her head to the side.

"And that means what exactly?" Hellboy grunted, a bored note to his voice.

Siren sighed before turning to Liz and Hellboy.

"Well Big-Red-Monkey-Dude, if Mem hones in on a specific desire that she feels, she can actually see what that or those desire or desires are or is... well you get it. Anyway, she can see them plainly in her mind... but she mainly feels it in her heart...." Siren tried to explain.

Her hair hiding her face, Memory turned back.

"It's kinda like... my heart can feel it so it sends images up to my brain.... It's hard to explain and I'm not one hundred percent sure how I do it... but I do." She said softly.

Siren nodded, turning to look at Liz and Hellboy.

"It must've been hard for him." Memory whispered, a small tear falling down her cheek.

Liz stood and sat in the chair Abe moments ago vacated.

"He had only known her a short time... but he did care for her a lot...." Liz explained, putting a hand out as if to take Memory's.

Instead, Memory wiped her tears away and turned.

"I need to go for a walk real quick... I'll be back in a minute." She whispered, starting to leave.

Siren began to stand but stopped as soon as Memory muttered a soft, "Alone."

Watching as she left, Siren sat back, Memory's retreating form digging into her heart.

"She cared for him too, didn't she?" Siren asked, looking back at Liz.

Hellboy was the one to speak, "We think so... she was sweet on him and confided in him... so I guess you could say she had a soft spot for him."

Siren thought for a moment and her eyes lit up. "I guess she's not the only one...." She muttered.

At Liz and Hellboy's questioning looks, Siren grinned impishly and grabbed a book, beginning to flip through it.

~*~*~

Memory walked to the end of the hallway when she heard the elevator begin to come down. Looking around, she hid behind the wall down another hallway and, peeking out, saw Manning with Voltaire talking quietly to each other.

"I don't know what all that little girl can do... they won't let me test her out." Manning was saying.

Grinding her teeth slightly, Memory was about to turn to walk down the hallway, but stopped.

"I'd like to speak with her alone if that's alright with you." Voltaire said kindly.

Memory put her back against the wall and began to shake with fear; a sense of foreboding drenching her in dread.

"I don't care... but apparently the others won't let you near her." Manning sighed, a note of irritation embedded into the words.

Voltaire chuckled. "Personal experience?" He asked, still chuckling.

Manning grunted in response as they began to start down the hallway Memory was hiding in.

Hearing their footfalls, Memory began to panic.

"Hey, Dude, what'd you bring that turd back for?" Memory heard Siren shout down the other hall.

Shaking her head trying not to giggle at her friend's word choice, Memory began to back down the hallway, staying close to the wall.

"Where's Memory, Voltaire wants to speak with her." Manning hissed, glaring at Siren.

Standing up straight, Siren looked at Voltaire straight in the eye.

"Whatever you want with Memory can be said to me; I'll tell her and if she wants to see your happy ass, she'll meet you." Siren hissed, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

Voltaire smiled calmly, but Siren could see a tick in his jaw.

"Can you please tell her I'd like to speak with her about her powers... I'm very interested in what she can do." He explained calmly.

Siren eyed him warily. "I bet you do, ass." She hissed, turning and walking back the way she had come.

Memory took off in a sprint down the hall, trying to find a safe place to hide. It wasn't until she felt a safe desire that she went through a door way and, shutting it securely, kept sprinting into the very dimly lit room. But something didn't feel right... it felt wet....

Memory slipped on the side of a large Olympic sized pool and fell in, sinking deep into the water.

'_Can't breathe_...' She tried to swim up to the surface, but couldn't seem to find the strength as the last of her breath floated up in bubbles to the surface.

Suddenly, feeling two strong arms around her waist, she was lifted to the surface.

~*~*~

Abe swam lazily in the pool, watching the lights dance on the ceiling as he thought back to Nuala and the short time he got to spend with her.

It wasn't until he heard fast footfalls that he looked around the room. Memory suddenly ran into the room only stopping to close the door securely before running again. Before he could yell at her to be careful, she slipped and began to fall into the water, panicked thoughts hitting him full force.

Swimming as quickly as he could, Abe reached Memory and, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulled her to the surface and sat her gently on the side of the pool. He hoisted himself up beside her and began pushing on her chest.

He felt her move and pulled away as she turned and started coughing up the water that had gotten into her lungs. Patting her on the back, making sure she got all of the water out, he pulled her up to look at her.

"What were you doing?" He asked calmly, watching as she let her head drop as she gasped for breath.

"Voltaire... he... he came back.... He... he wants... to... get... me alone...." She gasped.

He looked at the door as she shook her head.

"I don't trust him... please, don't let him." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Looking back at her, his eyes softened and he nodded, watching curiously as she sighed and lied back to catch her breath.

"Thank you, Abe... thank you." She whispered, her breathing slowing down.

He let her rest for a few minutes watching as her body relaxed, yet shivering from the cold of the room, and listening as her mind whirled softly on questions about her own powers.

"Were you coming to see me?" He asked softly.

She looked up and glanced at him before sitting up and letting her wet hair hide her face.

"I was worried about you... I wanted to make sure you were okay...." She whispered, turning her head away to look at the water.

He seemed a little surprised by that.

"I'm fine, Memory, don't worry." He assured her softly.

Memory let out a small chuckle, looking up at the ceiling over the water that had lights dancing all around.

"No one's ever 'fine,' I feel it with their desires...." She whispered.

Abe looked at her, studying her calm, serene face in worry with his eyes a bit guarded.

"I'm sorry... sometimes I can't help it... and with you I was concerned.... I know you cared about her a lot... you loved her." She whispered, chancing a small glance at him to see how he was taking it all.

He looked away.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't be talking about it...." She whispered, beginning to stand.

He placed a hand on her arm to stop her and stared at the water.

"I did love her... but I hadn't known her long. Red and I saved her in the Troll Market from her brother's attack to get her... she had the final piece to the crown that would awaken the Golden Army. We brought her back here and... I got to know her... I wanted to help her, I cared for her... her bother ended up taking her and told me that if I brought the crown piece that she had hidden somewhere in the library to him, he'd return her safely to me. But when I gave him the crown piece... he lied and tried to kill Liz, Red, Dr. Krauss, and myself. Nuala ended up saving us by stabbing herself which pierced Nuada as well... I lost her because I was idiotic enough to believe he would keep his word." He explained, glaring at the water.

Memory could feel her eyes prickle with tears that began to fall. Throwing her arms open, she wrapped them around his neck pulling him into a tight hug, her head on his shoulder as she whispered, "It's never idiotic to want to save the one you love."

He could feel drops of tears as Memory continued to let them fall.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, genuinely confused.

Pulling back, she looked at him with her eyes locked with his.

"No one should ever have to lose the one they love... it's unfair." She said, looking away.

Abe watched as she blushed slightly and released him.

"It will be okay... perhaps we just weren't meant to be." He replied, looking away as well.

Memory began to open her mouth to say something, but stopped when the door opened to admit Siren, Hellboy, Johann, and Liz into the room.

"Uh... Mem... there's a bathing suit in our room you coulda used...." Siren said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Glaring up playfully at her, she began to get up, but slipped yet again on the side of the pool and began to fall back into the water. Abe reached out and grabbed her, pulling her to his chest. Both of them hit the water, and immediately Abe pushed back up to the surface with Memory clutching onto his neck.

"She fell into the pool to begin with, didn't she?" Siren sighed.

Looking down, Memory began to mutter softly as Abe helped her back onto the side of the pool before he began to climb out as well.

Memory looked up to the ceiling as Abe helped her up, the only thought running through her mind, 'I wish I could make him happy... he deserves it.'

~*~*~

Voltaire paced softly back and forth in his hotel room, the massive bedroom was torn apart in his rampage; chairs and tables were overturned, clothes were strode out wildly across the bed and floor, lamps and pictures had been knocked around. His hair was loose and flowing wildly over his shoulders, his tie was gone and his shirt was unbuttoned a bit while his jacket was missing as well. He ran a hand through his messy hair as he kept pacing, thoughts of the Dono ab Desiree deep seeded deep into his mind.

"How do I get to the girl without alerting those idiots she's with?" He muttered out loud to himself.

The only thing untouched in his room was the mirror over the sink, and, as it shimmered slightly, Voltaire turned to it.

A dark shadow crept along the glass of the mirror.

"Perhaps if you go deeper... she is first and foremost a woman after all... start with that." A voice said through the mirror.

Crossing a fist over his heart, Voltaire bowed deep.

"Yes, sir... I will do what it takes to fulfill our wish." He hissed, eyes glittering as he looked at the silver glass.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(**A**/**N**) Oh my! Who would've thought Manning would go behind their backs and bring Voltaire in again... oh wait... he's an ass... that's why! And who's Voltaire talking to? An evil force from places unknown? Or someone we already know.... Hm... so many questions.... If you want a hint review! Or even if you wanna take a guess at it! Please let me know what you think!!!


	7. The Change

(**A**/**N**) Hey everyone, sorry this has taken so long, I've been helping to take care of two baby puppies that were really close to dieing... it's been so sad.... Okay, for those that tried to guess who the Shadow was at the end of last chapter, those were all great guesses! So you're gonna have to waite and see who was right and who's wrong. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy... the only ones I do own are Memory, Siren, and Voltaire.**

Enjoy!  
~*~*~

Memory sat quietly, a book resting on her knees as she kept Abe in her peripheral vision.

"You tell him yet?" Siren whispered right in her ear.

Memory jumped off of the couch, clutching her heart, and rounded on Siren.

"You scared the crap outta me!" She hissed, glaring daggers at the water teen.

Abe lifted his head to look at the two friends. Both turned to him; Memory laughing nervously and Siren just grinning at Memory.

"We'll just... go to Siren's room for a moment." Memory said, grabbing Siren's arm and dragging her out and down the hallway.

Siren crawled onto her bed, up to the head bored and then turned back and sat Indian style as she looked at Memory with a smile on her face.

"So... did you tell him?" She asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the bed slightly.

Memory glared at her.

"Tell who what?" She asked, slight confusion showing through her glaring visage.

Siren sighed dramatically before grinning evilly at Memory and sitting up on her knees, jumping on the bed like a little child.

"Come on, Mem, I know you have a thing for Fish Man, just tell him!" Siren persisted.

Memory stared at her in shock before turning away, a crimson blush creeping along her cheeks as she looked for something else to stare at.

"It's not that simple, Sigh...." Memory whispered, her eyes clouding over as thoughts ran through her mind.

Her eyes softening, Siren crawled over to the edge of the bed and, sitting up on her knees, took Memory's hand in hers, pulling her to sit down. When she did, Siren put her arms over her shoulders and laid her head against her friend's.

"Of course it's that simple, Mem! You like him, he likes you, all that's missing is the song and the K-I-S-S-I-N-G part." Siren giggled.

The dark haired teen couldn't help it, she giggled along with her, shaking her head in fake exasperation. Siren unwound herself from Memory and lied down next to her on her stomach while Memory fell back to lie on her back.

"It's not that, Sigh... he's in love with someone else.... Yeah that someone else may be dead, but I can bring her back and... it'd be selfish not to do that if I really do care for him." Memory sighed, staring at the ceiling.

Siren stared at her, her eyes sad and her thoughts reeling.

"Memory... you can't think like that.... You don't _have_ to bring her back... you could, I dunno... take him for yourself?" Siren tried to joke.

Memory shook her head, sitting up she looked at Siren with a smile lighting her face, the only thing to break the seemingly cherry demeanor were the tears falling silently down her cheeks.

"No... it's okay. I won't tell him how I feel and... by the time we leave, I'll give him what his heart desires most, whether he asks for it or not. That's my job, sweetie... to give, not receive." Memory whispered.

Before Siren could say anything, Memory stood and left the room.

~*~*~

Voltaire stood outside the BPRD building, his hands clasped behind his back as if he was waiting on something to happen or someone to meet him.

_'It's almost time, silver haired one, it's almost time... get the girl and we can begin.'_ A voice that seemed to originate from Voltaire's pocket hissed.

Pulling a small compact out of his jacket pocket, he opened it to see a shadow billowing about behind the glass.

"Yes, master, everything will go according to plan." Voltaire said softly, glancing up at the large building.

~*~*~

Siren sat looking at a book of Mythologies when one myth caught her eye.

"Hey, Mem, look at this." Siren called out softly.

Memory walked over to her quickly, bounding down the small steps from the bookcases and jumped onto the couch beside her.

"What's up?" Memory asked softly, looking over her shoulder.

Maneuvering the book, Memory saw a picture of a hand drawn mirror with what seemed to be a dark smudge on it.

"Listen to what it says: _In most myths a mirror holds special powers; it can grant knowledge or even see into the past, present, or future. But that is not what mirrors truly do... they are doorways. A mirror can let a shadow of a deceased person who has enough power cross over to look through any mirror it chooses. Any type of reflection will do; a flat surface of water, glass, or any other shiny surface. Be warned though, if a shadow should gain access outside of a mirror by controlling a poor soul, it will not rest until its revenge is complete._" Siren read before looking at Memory with a confused look.

Memory looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay... what's that mean exactly?" She asked skeptically.

Siren shook her head before looking down and turning a few more pages before stopping on another and beginning to read again: "_If you should so happen to be touched by a Mirror Shadow, you may not be touched by another power so long as you are under its control._"

Memory looked at her, her brows drawn before she turned to the doors to the library.

"Let me go get Abe and the others." Memory said softly, getting up and beginning to walk away.

"Mem, wait," Siren stopped her.

Halting, the Desiree looked back at the Water Teen with worry written in her eyes.

"Sit down and think about this... yeah it's a book of myths but... how do you know it's true? It could be... fake? I'll go find them and see what they say, you stay here and see if there's anything else." Siren offered.

Nodding, Memory went back to the couch and sat down, staring at the tank.

Shaking her head, Siren stood and made her way out the door. Memory stared at the tank's glass thinking over the information Siren had just read to her.

"Come on, what's to say a _Mirror Shadow_ is even real?" Memory scoffed to herself, rolling her eyes at her idiocy and reclining back against the arm of the couch.

'_Perhaps not as idiotic as it seems_...' A voice whispered through the room.

Memory sat straight up with a shiver crawling down her spine. Looking around the room, she eyed the dark corners and every nook and cranny in the room until a shadow rolled across her peripheral vision in the tank.

Memory suddenly stood, looking at the reflection in the tank, her heart racing as she stared at the images reflecting back at her. As soon as her eyes relaxed the shadow returned lingering enough for Memory's heart to begin to feel as if it were beating out of her chest.

She didn't even notice when her feet began to take her out of the room, her arms pumping, looking over her shoulder every now and then as if the shadow could jump out and follow her... of course she wasn't sure if it could or not....

As those thoughts ran through her mind, she didn't actually stop until she ran into a tall soft, solid form.

Falling onto her ass, Memory chanced a glance up to see Voltaire holding onto the wall for support. Apprehension began to fill her eyes as she tried to stand up yet get away at the same time.

"Are you alright?" He asked kindly, smiling at her.

Muttering an incoherent response, she stood and, looking behind her, began to walk briskly away, but he stopped her.

"Where are you going so quickly, Memory?" He asked, smiling at her.

Looking up at him, she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he pulled her close and pressed her against the wall, his mouth right by her ear.

"_I desire your trust_." He hissed.

Memory's eyes flew open wide as a gasp rang out in the halls. Voltaire backed away from her and smirked as a white and silver orb protruded from her chest, her hands flew up to catch it as her head lolled back and her eyes rolled back into her head. Thrusting it towards him, Memory collapsed on the floor completely unconscious as the orb was absorbed into his body.

Smirking evilly, Voltaire bent down and picked Memory up in his arms.

"Soon, dear Desiree, very soon." He whispered.

Slowly with Memory cradled in his arms, he walked with her back to the library and sat her down softly on the couch. As he stood up to smirk down at her, he noticed the book Siren had just read to her, and just as he bent down to grab it, he heard footsteps and voices coming from the hall.

Leaving the book, he backed up to the tank, his eyes on the door.

"Master, please get me out." He whispered softly.

The shadow seemed to reach out of the glass and wrap its arms around him and draw him into the glass.

"Until next time, Memory Black." Were his last words that lingered in her unconscious mind.

Siren, Hellboy, Johann, Abe, and Liz walked into the room and, seeing Memory asleep on the couch, Siren smiled softly.

"Guess she was kinda tired.... Anyway, the book should be over here." Siren said, walking to the couch and pulling the book out from under her friend.

~*~*~

Voltaire sat on the sink counter in his hotel as he grinned around the room.

"Thank you, master, as always... I do believe we've almost got everything we need." He said, hopping off of the counter and turning to look at the mirror.

"Good, my minion... very good...." The shadow hissed, its silhouette quivering as it chuckled evilly.

~*~*~

"You mean that ass came into our home and was roaming our halls?" Hellboy demanded.

Memory's eyes began to flutter open as she saw Hellboy, Liz, and Siren round on Manning who was backing up in alarm.

"That little turd isn't allowed in here, fuck-tard!" Siren shouted.

Sitting up, Memory rubbed her eyes and looked around at Hellboy and Siren's angry forms, Liz's calm yet angry form standing behind them letting them blow off steam, and Johann and Abe's serene forms watching the action unfold.

"Who are you talking about?" Memory yawned, stretching on the couch.

Everyone turned to look at her as she glanced around, an innocent smile on her face.

"Not to freak you out or anything, Mem... but Voltaire was here." Siren hissed, glaring darkly at Manning as she began to advance towards him.

"Why would I be freaked, Sigh?" Memory asked, causing everyone to stop and look at her in shock.

Worry was etched deep in Siren's features as she turned away from Manning, completely forgetting him, and began to walk slowly to her.

"Mem... you were saying how you couldn't feel anything from him... how that worried you... are you okay?" Her friend asked, squatting down on the ground in front of her to look in her eyes.

Memory smiled brightly. "Of course! Hey, Voltaire's a cool guy, just give him a chance." Giggling slightly, Memory stood and walked to the library door saying she had to go to the bathroom.

As she left, Siren stood.

"Well, that settles it." Manning said, quickly leaving the room.

Johann, Liz, Hellboy, Abe, and Siren looked at each other.

"Something's not right." The Water Teen said, her brows drawn.

"The kid would never say that." Hellboy agreed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"There's no way she'd be okay with that ass." Liz added, putting her hands on her hips.

"Zere has to be somezing vrong vith her." Johann agreed softly, placing a metal hand against where his chin should have been.

"Siren... can Memory's powers convert a change in her like this?" Abe asked suddenly, glancing at Siren as his thoughts raced.

"Only if someone had that desire." Siren nodded.

Then it clicked.

~*~*~

(**A**/**N**) Oh my! Voltaire got to Memory! But... why did he desire her trust? It would be so easy for HB and the gang to figure out what the big change in her mood toward him was about.... Hm... such troublesome questions.... But, it looks like those of you who guess on the Shadow can find out next chapter, so for all you who still wanna guess please feel free to send me a review... and please review on the story!


	8. The Mirror Shadow

(**A**/**N**) Okay, thank you to everyone who gave me their guesses! You all did very well! **SesshiraRayu **and **dog youkai jane**, you two were the only ones who got it right! Great job!!! Just for that... I GIVE YOU A COOKIE!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy, I only own Memory, Siren, and Voltaire the hot evil guy... that's what some of my friends are calling him now.... lol.**

Enjoy!  
~*~*~

Memory stood by the elevator waiting patiently for it to come down to meet her. She stood with he hands behind her back and her back against a wall, her head leaning back resting on the wall.

"Mem... what's going on with you?" Siren demanded, stopping in front of her.

Opening her eyes, Memory looked at her and smiled.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Her friend asked innocently.

Siren walked up to her friend and grabbed her chin in her hand.

"You hated Voltaire... what makes you all buddy-buddy with him now?" She demanded, glaring at her friend while searching the Desiree's eyes.

A silver glow shone around her blue eyes making them seem almost like mercury.

"He and I talked; he's really nice once you get to know him. I trust him." Memory smiled boldly.

Siren stared at her friend for a while until the elevator was heard descending down towards them.

"Alright, Mem... whatever you say." Siren whispered, letting her go and backing away.

She saw Memory turn away towards the elevator as Voltaire was seen with a smile on his face as he saw the Desiree running up to meet him. Looking up, he saw Siren glaring at him. Smirking, Voltaire bent down and kissed Memory's cheek softly whispering something Siren couldn't hear into her ear making her giggle like a little girl.

Rolling her eyes and growling with disgust, Siren turned and walked angrily back to the Library where Hellboy, Liz, Abe, and Johann sat.

"Yeah, he got to her; most defiantly." Siren hissed, practically falling into a nearby chair.

Abe cocked his head to the side as he looked at her.

"How can we be so sure though?" Liz asked, leaning forward to look at Memory.

Siren shook her head, sitting up.

"When one of her Sphere of Desire's touches someone there's a residue on the person, usually seen in their eyes, and until the Desire is fulfilled that residue will stay there." Siren said, looking at the tank.

Hellboy looked around.

"So... what kind of residue is it?" He asked, getting up and walking to Liz.

"Well... for most it's a residue you can see in their eyes that makes the irises look like mercury, and I just saw Memory's eyes swirl like that." Siren sighed heavily, falling back with her eyes closed.

Abe put a hand to his chin, thinking softly.

"Vy not just tell her ve desire for her to not like him?" Johann asked simply.

Siren shook her head.

"We have to know exactly what he desired, and since we don't know his exact wording, we can't fix it." She sighed again.

Abe looked up at her.

"Is there some way she could break out of his hold on her?" Abe asked softly.

Siren shrugged, "We tried once to see if it was possible for her to do it... but no matter how long she tried or how much she wanted it, she couldn't."

Abe sighed, leaning his head back to rest on the back of the high backed chair he sat on.

"Well there has to be something we could do...." Liz sighed, glaring ahead of her.

Siren suddenly shot her head up and grinned evilly.

"We may not know what he desired... but we can stop him from desiring anything else around her." Siren grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

Hellboy laughed a loud, billowing laugh, smacking Siren on the back that made her start coughing wildly.

"I like the way you think, kid." He laughed.

Siren grinned up at him and nodded.

"You three stay here; we'll be the most annoying pests she's ever had." Siren laughed, getting up and leading Hellboy out of the library to start their bugging session.

~*~*~

Memory stood beside Voltaire in one of the interrogating rooms that the BPRD usually used for dangerous demons that needed to be questioned, but Voltaire thought it'd be the safest place to talk.

"So, what exactly are you?" Voltaire asked, leaning against the glass as Memory hopped up onto the table to let her legs swing freely.

"I'm what's called the Dono ab Desiree, or the Granter of Desires." She said, smiling softly and looking away from him.

"So... are you like a genie?" He asked, smirking at her.

She shrugged slightly, looking up at the ceiling.

"Kinda... except the magic words aren't '_I wish_.'" She said softly.

He nodded in understanding, and just as he opened his mouth to speak a desire, the door burst open and Siren came in and jumped on the table next to Memory, smiling widely.

"Hey, Mem," Siren greeted, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder.

Memory looked at the Water Teen in shock for a second, before her brows drew together.

"Hey, don't worry, kiddo, we're just here to try and get to know the ass like you wanted us to." Hellboy grinned.

Memory raised an eyebrow at them, looking between the two skeptically.

"It's true," Siren nodded, holding up her right hand.

Smiling widely, Memory enveloped Siren in a hug.

"Thanks, sweetie," She whispered to her friend.

Squeezing her friend tightly to her, Siren glanced up to see Voltaire glaring at her and Hellboy making both of them smirk at him evilly.

"So, what were you and V-boy talkin about?" Siren asked.

Hellboy leaned against the door, watching his expressions closely.

"He was asking about my powers." Memory replied.

Siren looked over at him, and painting the sweetest smile she'd ever give to anyone.

"But everyone here promised they wouldn't use her powers, and you wouldn't want to misuse her trust, would you?" Hellboy grinned, eyeing Voltaire carefully.

As Voltaire opened his mouth to speak, Memory beat him to it.

"It's okay, guys, I trust him not to do anything, don't worry." She smiled.

Siren's eyes flashed suddenly.

"Hey, Mem... I've never known you to trust someone so easily... well except for the Big Red Monkey, Blue Fish, Gas Head, and Flame Girl, but they saved your life, so I'm not very surprised." Siren shrugged, looking at Hellboy winking quickly.

Memory giggled lightly at Siren's nicknames for their new friends.

"I suppose it was because she ran out of the library because she was frightened, I comforted her and she must trust me now." Voltaire hurriedly explained.

Siren glanced at him suspiciously.

"We went into the library and didn't see you anywhere in there... and she was asleep, where were you?" Hellboy demanded, pushing himself off the doorframe.

Before he could say anything, Manning came through the doorway Hellboy had just vacated.

"Oh, Voltaire, just who I wanted to see, we need you to sign some papers for the new equipment." Manning said, not bothering to look at anyone.

Glancing at Memory, Voltaire began to walk out.

"I'll talk to you after this then, Memory." He said, giving her a soft smile.

"Okay, bye, Voltaire!" She waved.

As the door closed, Siren turned to Memory and grabbed her head with both of her hands.

"I know what he did to you!" Siren said happily.

Glancing at Hellboy she nodded before grabbing Memory's arm and dragging her out of the room with Hellboy following slowly behind.

Dragging her into the library, Siren smiled widely at the other three that had stayed in the room.

"Memory doesn't trust easily." Siren said happily.

Liz looked at her with confusion settled deep in her eyes.

"Okay... should we get something?" She asked.

Siren sighed heavily and pulled Memory to the couch, sitting her down she looked into Memory's eyes and spoke as if she weren't right in front of her.

"The only reason she trusts all of you is because you saved her and she needs your help. So why did she tell me earlier and again while Voltaire was in the room with her, Hellboy, and myself that she trusted him? Nothing big has happened inside these walls and nothing can get in without all of us knowing about it." Siren began, looking around at all of them.

"Yes; that's right." Abe agreed.

Turning back to a slightly frightened looking Memory, Siren's eyes softened and she put her hands on her shoulders.

"Memory... _I desire for you to feel your own emotions_." Siren said softly.

A white and silver orb came out of Memory's chest and, catching it in her hands, Memory let it slide into Siren. Almost automatically, the swirling in Memory's eyes disappeared and a look of horror crossed her features.

"Isawamirrorshadow!" Memory screamed.

Everyone in the room stared at her in shock, then most melted away into confusion.

"Slow down zere, child." Johann said softly.

Memory took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"A Mirror Shadow... I saw one last night. I ran outta here and ran into Voltaire and he desired that I trust him." Memory explained softly.

Siren glared at a spot passed Memory's head.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard." She hissed darkly.

Abe stood and moved over to sit next to Memory.

"What did he want with you, do you know?" He asked softly, touching her shoulder so she would turn and look at him.

Memory closed her eyes, trying to recall all of their conversations.

"He said something about having a special wish that he desperately wanted to come true for a friend of his... but he didn't mention it again.... He mainly asked about me and Siren." She explained.

Siren looked at her, a mix of shock and horror written clearly on her visage.

"Mem... you didn't tell him... did you?!" Siren demanded.

Memory looked away, her eyes closed, but her friend could sense tears pooling behind her closed lids.

"Oh, Mem..." She sighed heavily.

"What happened, squirt?" Hellboy asked, looking from Memory to Siren and back again.

"Mem's the only one that knows how to keep me from using my powers... and she _told_ him!" Siren shouted, kicking the leg of the couch Memory sat on.

Memory flinched and whimpered softly.

"I'm sorry, Sigh... I really am...." Memory murmured.

Siren sighed heavily and glared at the tank, "Yeah, me too."

Siren stood and walked out of the room.

Memory whimpered softly again and buried her face in her hands.

"It will be okay, Memory," Abe whispered to her softly.

Liz looked up quickly. "Why can't one of us ask for him to just forget about Siren's weakness?" She looked around at the others in the room before finally stopping on Memory's face.

Everyone else automatically agreed... but Memory began to shake her head.

"He wrote it down... I don't know where he put it... but he said it was in case he forgot." She whispered.

Hellboy slumped down in a chair and glared at the tank.

"Well, what is there to do?" He demanded.

Memory shrugged, "I guess just wait and see what he has planned..."

~*~*~

Siren paced her room haughtily.

"I can't believe it... he knows how to keep me from using my water... and we don't even know what he's up to.... That slippery bastard... I'd love to ring his fucking neck!" Siren hissed to herself, still pacing all over the room.

Siren never heard the door open, or the figure come quietly into the room behind her.

"I can't let that bastard get Memory... _god_ I wanna kill that fucker." She hissed.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her arms, securing them tightly to her side.

"Then try me." Voltaire hissed in her ear, bringing her hands up.

With her palms together, he wrapped them with duck tape and, throwing her roughly onto the floor, tied her feet together too.

"You fucker!" She shouted venomously.

Before she could say much else, he quickly put a gag in her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes.

"Believe me, girl, after this... you aren't going to want me dead... you're going to wish I was never even born." He whispered.

Throwing her over his shoulder he walked into her bathroom where a large mirror sat above the sink.

"Master, if you would please." Voltaire called out softly.

Siren could feel cold tendrils wash over her skin; they felt dark and eerie with hints of malice and death woven into them.

When the feeling subsided, Siren was thrown onto a bed and her blindfold ripped off.

"Welcome to my hotel, Siren the Water Charmer." Voltaire grinned at her evilly.

As if he heard something she didn't, Voltaire turned toward a mirror that was placed behind him on the wall.

"Yes, Master," He bowed deeply.

Trying to spit out a nasty comment, Siren wriggled on the bed unhappily.

Voltaire, standing up straight again, grabbed her roughly by the arm and hauled her up.

"See the face of the man who will rule over all of you soon enough... see what I will use the Desiree for soon enough." Voltaire hissed in her ear, pulling her in front of the mirror.

A shadow danced across the mirror blocking the reflection, but soon the darkness took shape and brought color to itself. White hair fell over masculine shoulders and hateful, amber eyes glared darkly into Siren's terrified eyes.

"Water Charmer... meet Prince Nuada... as soon as your friend grants our desire... he will be yours and everyone else's executioner." Voltaire laughed evilly, the sound cutting all the way through Siren making her shiver in terror even as she saw the man in the mirror, Nuada, begin to chuckle along with him, his evil glare never leaving her petrified face.

~*~*~

(**A**/**N**) So... what'd you think? Do you like it? Hate it?? Come on, give me some feedback....

Oh, and I have another favor to ask of all of you... I all of my readers to choose two things that will happen by the end of this story, even if you don't have an account on ! I want you to e-mail me, my e-mail is and I want to know your oppinions on what I'm about to ask:

1.) Who should Siren end up with? Voltaire or Nuada? The people get to choose, cuz I can't decide with the ideas in my head.

2.) Who should Abe end up with? Nuala or Memory? Again, the people get to choose, cuz I can't decide with the ideas in my head.

Thanks guys! I hope you like the story so far!!!


	9. A Heartfelt Choice

(**A**/**N**) I know this chapter seems kinda small... but I'm saving the really good stuff for Chapter 10! This is kinda just a teaser. lol. Oh! I wanna say thank you so much! **dog youkai jane **and** dragonsketcher85 **for some BRILLIANT ideas that made my other ones fly out the window, but also a HUGE thank you to **revoLodloV **and **Someonething94** for your opinions, I really, truly appriceate them and I love hearing from you! Your inputs were amazing, and I hope you'll still send me things you'd like to see.

**Disclaimer: I only own Memory, Siren, and Voltaire the Evil Hot Guy (who a lot of people really hate aparently! lol)**

Enjoy!  
~*~*~

Memory sat in the library for a long while waiting for Siren to come back and talk to her... to tell her it would all be alright... to tell her they'd think of something and soon they'd be able to go back to school and see Kera and Rose and Srilana and all of their other friends.... But no matter how long she stayed, Siren never came back....

"Memory... are you alright?" Abe asked softly, swimming up to the glass and placing a hand on it.

She looked up at him, placing a smile on her face that anyone around could tell was fake.

"I'm fine, Abe... I'm fine...." She said softly, looking away.

He was quiet for a while as he stared at her, worry clear in his eyes.

"Memory... you aren't fine.... Why don't you just go talk to her?" He asked.

Memory looked down, her hair hiding her face as she shook her head softly.

"No... it's okay.... Sigh will talk to me when she wants... if she wants...." She whispered.

Abe shook his head, but before he could say anything Manning came storming in.

"Okay, where's that little water brat?" He hissed, glaring around the room.

Memory looked up at him, her eyes confused.

"She ran out and into her room... she was angry at me.... Isn't she there?" She asked, her thoughts reeling.

Liz came running into the room panting slightly with Hellboy behind her.

"Siren isn't anywhere in the building; we've checked everywhere." She panted.

Memory shot up and ran for the door, she could vaguely recall Abe calling after her to stop and let someone go with her, but she couldn't stay there, not while her best friend could be in danger. Sliding to a stop outside her room, Memory slowly pushed the door open, waves of fear and worry seeping through her body as if the AC had just been turned on to an arctic level.

Walking in, everything was dead silent.

"Sigh... Sigh are you in here?" She called out.

No answer.

"Sigh, come on! This isn't funny...." She shouted.

Still no answer.

Walking further into the room, Memory looked around until her eyes stopped on the mirror where a large piece of paper sat taped onto the silver glass.

Walking over to it and pulling it off the glass, Memory read the cursive handwriting:  
_Come to me oh Desiree, if you wish to see your dear friend alive and well, you will come to me.  
Come alone... if you do not, the dear Water Charmer will not see the outside world again and will become a Mirror Shadow herself._

Memory shook as she fell to her knees; her eyes filling with tears that she didn't feel begin to fall.

She vaguely recalled bawling it up in her hand and shoving it into her pocket as foot steps were heard in the hall, but soon saw black as she slumped down on the tile of the bathroom floor.

~*~*~

Hellboy and Abe ran cautiously into Siren's room only to see Memory slumped down on the floor before passing out.

Abe quickly brushed passed Hellboy and dropped to her side.

"I think she's just in shock from Siren..." Abe whispered, looking at Memory's stoic face.

Hellboy bent down to look at her.

"Do you really think Siren left 'cause a what the kid said to that ass?" Hellboy questioned.

Abe looked up at him, "I don't think she left on her own... Siren wouldn't do that to Memory no matter how angry she was."

Hellboy nodded, but something flittering across the mirror caught his eye. Turning, he looked at the mirror with a hard, piercing gaze.

"Hey, Blue... that stuff the Water Kid was sprouting about the _Mirror Ghosts_ or whatever... can they go through any mirror?" He asked, beginning to advance on the bathroom mirror.

Abe stood and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Red...." He whispered.

Lifting his hand, Abe pressed his palms against the cool surface and automatically images from an hour ago flashed in front of him; Siren pacing, Voltaire coming into the room and binding her, him walking to the mirror and being sucked into it with Siren in tow.

Abe blinked a few times before he glanced at Hellboy.

"They're called Mirror Shadows... and I do believe our dear friend Voltaire is being used by one.... And they took Siren." Abe sighed, looking back at the mirror.

"That son of a bitch," Hellboy spat, punching the mirror with his stone hand making it shatter.

Abe backed away quickly so as not to get nicked by any of the offending glass.

Turning, he picked Memory up gently in his arms, cradling her head close to his chest and carried her out of the room.

Watching him leave, Hellboy smirked and began to follow him out.

Johann and Liz were sitting in the library when they came back in... they both jumped up when they saw Memory being held in Abe's arms.

"What happened?" Liz asked hurriedly.

Johann put a hand on Liz's shoulder to calm her.

"I am sure it iz nozing, Liz, just stay calm." He said softly to her.

"Voltaire took Siren... it seems she was right about the Mirror Shadow... one got to Voltaire and he kidnapped her." Abe explained, setting Memory down gently on the couch.

"So much for it being nothing, Johann." Liz muttered softly, walking over to the couch and dropping down next to the Desiree and began to feel her forehead.

"She should be alright...." Abe said softly.

Nodding, Liz stood and the three got to work on thinking up ideas on how to track Siren.

~*~*~

Memory woke slowly, the lights from the tank dancing across her vision. Even with the onslaught of desires bombarding her waking moments, she couldn't help but feel upset... even nauseated at the thought that the one desire she didn't feel was the one she wanted to feel most of all.

"Siren..." She whimpered, closing her eyes as soft tears trailed themselves down her face.

The note that had been left on the mirror caused Memory to stop and think on that for a few moments.

'I could go and Siren would be safe... but I don't wanna leave Abe and the others....' Memory thought desperately to herself.

Abe's desire washed over her then and she remembered.

'I'm being selfish... I need to go to Siren. I only wanted to stay because I have feelings for Abe... but he loves that princess.... I shouldn't stop him from her... it'd be too much to bear.' She concluded.

Sitting up, she glanced around the tank and the room looking for anyone, she then felt around for anyone's desires and, feeling none close by, took her crystal off from around her neck and went to the desk by the bookshelf. Sitting down, she quickly wrote a letter to Abe, but stopped short as she looked at her crystal.

"Gram... I hope you were right about these...." She whispered quietly to the white stone.

Setting it down gently on the desk in front of her, she placed her hands over her heart and, as if on their own accord, her hands lifted and a white and silver sphere came out. Smiling a sad smile, she focused her energy and the sphere was absorbed into the crystal.

Going back to her letter, she wrote a lengthy explanation and stood. Taking the letter and crystal over to the couch where she had just previously vacated, she sat them down where she knew everyone would find it.

She then stood up straight and looked at her reflection in the tank.

"I have no way of getting out of here without alerting someone... and the note didn't say how I was supposed to get to you.... But I have a hunch whoever is in the mirrors can hear me... and I'm ready." She said, walking closely up to the reflective glass.

When nothing happened right away, Memory closed her eyes with a heavy sigh and placed her forehead against the cool glass.

Reaching into her pocket, she turned to put her back on the glass as she read over the crumpled up message again.

"How am I supposed to get to you if you never told me how... I'm ready." She whispered.

Suddenly, she could feel cold tendrils seep over her skin; vine-like black shapes wrapped themselves around her body dragging her into the glass. Dropping the note, she tried to pull away out of panic, but it was too late, the shadows pulled her in and no trace of her being in the library was left except her letter to Abe, her crystal, and the note that she had just dropped.

~*~*~

(**A**/**N**) Oh my... Memory actually gave herself up so she could save Siren! Now that's one determinded friend.... But what was in that note Mem left for Abe...? And why exactly did she leave her crystal with that sphere in it? Hm... well, all I can say is Chapter 10 should be a really good (and long) chapter!

I'll update soon, guys... but I may wanna make you all wait a little bit... only cuz Voltaire got to me and is kinda making me.... lol. *evil laughter*

Please review! I love hearing from you guys!!!!!


	10. A Wish and a Desire

(**A**/**N**) Hey guys... okay I know everyone's pretty mad that I haven't written in a while... and I know a lot of you are waiting with bats and stuff to throw and hit me with.... But please, save all of that for the end of the chapter, okay? If you do then I'll gladly take my punishment.... I'm so sorry, guys, I've just been swamped! I got a new puppy and I've been having to take care of him... hopefully things will pick up again soon though, so no worries there. So, anyway, here's the new chapter! Oh, and, by the way, this chapter gives some more insight into some of Mem's past... but only a little.

Enjoy!  
~*~*~

Abe, Liz, Hellboy, and Johann walked calmly back into the library, their discussion quiet as they neared for fear of Memory still sleeping, but as they entered the room they didn't see her anywhere in sight…. Quickly, Hellboy, Liz, and Johann began searching around the room and in the rooms close by, but Abe was drawn to the couch where she had laid in silent slumber.

"Brother Red…" Abe called out softly.

Hellboy looked up from the doorway and walked back over to him as he picked Memory's crystal up by the metal chain that used to hang delicately from her neck, and a piece of paper that had her handwriting all over it.

"She's gone?" Liz asked skeptically, walking to the couch with Johann behind her.

Abe sat down… or more than likely fell as if his legs couldn't hold him up anymore. "She… said she had to…. That she wanted to stay for selfish reasons… that she had to put Siren first, not herself…." Abe muttered, reading the letter quickly.

"Read it out loud, Abraham," Johann urged, trying to coax him on.

When he didn't begin to speak, Liz made her way around Hellboy and sat down next to him, holding her hand out.

"Here, Abe… I'll read it." She offered softly.

He shook his head and held the letter up, some of the words looked smudged from what looked like tears falling, for him to begin:

_Dear Abraham,_

_I'm so sorry… but I can't leave Siren…. I wanted to stay and all of us think of some way to save her, but I wanted to stay for all the wrong reasons; I wanted to be selfish, but I can't do that… Siren needs me._

_I wanted to stay because… Abe… I think I'm falling in love with you…. But, even as I say that, I know it's wrong…. I can feel your desire for the princess and with my power I can bring her back… she's the one you should be with, you don't need someone like me who could kill you if someone said the magic words… I wouldn't be able to bear that…. Besides, I know you love the princess and… if I took you away from her because I wanted you, I'd be no better than the wife of the genie's master from long ago… and I need to do the right thing with this, even if it tears my heart out._

_The crystal I left is for you… I put a Sphere of Desire in it… you can use it to bring your princess back and live happily ever after with her. Please, Abe… do this for me… I just want to see you happy; you, Hellboy, Liz, and Johann disserve it after everything you all have been through… and I hope this begins a better life and time for all four of you. All you have to do is hold the crystal close to your chest and say "I Desire" and say what you want. It's easy._

_I don't know what Voltaire wants with me… but whatever it is, I'm sure he's going to try to keep me… or destroy me… but don't worry, my Gram told me there's a way for you to find the next Dono ab Desiree and protect her and use her to defeat whatever Voltaire's planning…. It involves that crystal that holds the Sphere of Desire._

_My Gram used to always tell me that crystals were very magical; that they could feel things almost like human beings… and she's partly right. Because I put a Sphere of Desire in it, it is locked on to a Desiree's power… which means it will try to get to the next one when it comes up. In the occult and mythology, crystals were said to be a symbol of protection and even housed energy… and it's the truth. My Gram also told me that one thing they left out of the legend of the Dono ab Desiree was that after she got cursed, she would use a crystal ball to help control the Spheres and their power. So… there you have it…._

_I'm sorry if I made anyone angry… I just can't let Siren go through this alone; she's saved me from so much… the least I can do is save her at LEAST once… if nothing else…._

_I… I love you, Abe… and I'm sorry I never got to tell you that in person…. But please, be happy with Princess Nuala… you really, truly disserve it._

_With all my love,_

_Memory_

Abe looked up from the letter and around at everyone's shocked faces.

"Told ya' she liked ya'." Hellboy grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Liz shot him a glance, but looked back at Abe who had taken the crystal in his hand and was just staring at it, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

~*~*~

Memory sat on the sink in an extremely dark room, she couldn't tell where anything was, but she could almost feel the intensity of the room… as if evil hibernated within its walls.

Climbing down silently yet carefully from the sink, she put her hand on the wall closest to her and began following it away from the sink. When she felt it drop, she kept following the wall until she felt a light switch. Flipping it on, she gasped and threw herself back away from the wall as she stared right into the cold, amber eyes of the Mirror Shadow who had called on his form, but as she backed away; her back ran right into another body. Looking up, she stared straight into Voltaire's gleaming dark blue eyes.

He grasped her upper arms, pinning them to her side as he stepped forward toward the mirror as she struggled to stay away.

"No, leave me alone!" She shouted.

"You came of your own free will to save your friend, right?" Voltaire hissed, yanking Memory's hair back so she could look up at him.

Seeing the question in her frightened sapphire orbs, he turned her body so she could see Siren struggling on the bed, a gag in her mouth that let nothing more than muffled yells escape.

"Obey or the little water girl gets it." Voltaire hissed menacingly.

Gulping heavily, Memory nodded, turning to him.

"First I need you to tell me what exactly you want me to do… if it's too much I might go unconscious and you won't get your desire until or even if I ever wake up again." She explained, staring into his eyes.

Smirking, Voltaire stepped back toward the mirror on the wall.

"Glad you agree, Memory. This is Prince Nuada… we want him alive again and for you to resurrect the Golden Army and golden crown to control them." He said, his voice holding a hint of malice to it.

Looking at the mirror in horror she cringed away from Voltaire and stared at the ground.

"Give me a few minutes to prepare…." She said softly, gritting her teeth.

Smirking triumphantly, he turned to go to the door.

"Nuada will watch you; I'm going to get some diner." He said, opening the door and stepping through it.

Sighing heavily, Memory walked over to Siren and squatted down on the floor in front of her. Removing the gag from her mouth, Memory quickly covered Siren's mouth with her hand.

"I need you to promise me you'll do something for me, no questions asked and if you don't do it I'll never trust you again." Memory whispered, her eyes hard and calculating.

With wide eyes Siren hesitated, but nodded; trusting her friend.

"Desire yourself away from here and back to Abe and the others." She ordered as quietly as she could.

Before Siren could speak, Memory pressed her hand against her mouth harder, glaring hard at her.

"You promised, Sigh, I need you to do this so I can just worry about myself instead of you _and_ me." She hissed quietly.

Memory could see tears begin to pool at the corners of Siren's eyes, and, despite her urge to wrap her friend in a hug and tell her everything would be all right, she had to stay strong.

"Say it and don't try to switch it around, got it? I need to do this on my own." Memory urged.

Slowly removing her hand, the Desiree glanced at the mirror where Nuada watched them with hard, calculating eyes, and glanced back down to her friend.

"Now," She whispered.

"_I desire to go back to the BPRD with Hellboy, Liz, Abe, and Johann_!" Siren screamed.

Quickly pulling her hands up to her chest, she thrust a Sphere of Desire into Siren and she disappeared to safety.

"We were going to let her go anyway." Nuada hissed, glaring at Memory.

Sitting on the bed, Memory looked at him with eyes void of all emotion.

"Better safe than sorry." She glared back at him.

Lying down on the bed, she closed her eyes to rest, her mind trying to think of a plan that could keep Siren, Abe, and the others safe while still not having to grant Voltaire and Nuada's evil desires.

'I guess I shoulda thought more of this through.' She thought silently to herself, inwardly sighing at her lack of thought to her plan.

~*~*~

Liz was sitting on the couch next to Hellboy as Abe paced silently and Johann looked again at the entry Siren had shown them about Mirror Shadows.

"I'm sure everything will be alright, Abe." Liz tried to sound optimistic.

Abe continued to pace frantically in front of his tank.

"There must be something… anything!" As if to punctuate his words, everyone heard a small shriek before Siren fell from six feet in the air landing on the floor.

"_Holy fucking shit!!!! _Okay, next time tell her to transport me _safely_ back to everyone." Siren ranted, standing and brushing herself off; flexing and moving her limbs trying to make sure nothing was broken.

"Siren," They all breathed together, jumping towards her to ask a million questions at once.

"Where's Memory?"

"What happened?"

"Who's doing this?"

"Is zere anyzing ve can do?"

Siren looked around before holding her hands up and screaming, "**_STOP_**!"

The entire room went quiet as the four agents stared at her with open mouths and wide eyes.

"Mem's in trouble." Siren said softly.

Abe went back to pacing furiously, Liz sighed heavily and turned to sit down on the couch, Johann nodded his mechanical head and began thinking, and Hellboy just smiled.

"So, what's the plan?" Hellboy asked, crossing his arms over his massive chest.

Siren looked at him and shook her head; walking over to the glass of the tank she let her forehead rest upon the cool, glassy surface.

"She told me to wish myself back here… that she'd figure out what to do…. I don't even know exactly where I was…. All I know is what Voltaire and that Mirror Shadow are planning." Siren sighed tiredly, turning to look at everyone.

Abe stopped short and looked at her with his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Voltaire and the Mirror Shadow are planning something? Who is the Mirror Shadow?" He asked softly.

The water sprite furrowed her brows, deep in thought.

"It was a name you mentioned before to Mem and I…. Nude-Guy… New-Sale… Nu… Nu… _Nuada_!" She finally cried in triumph.

Hellboy, Abe, Liz, and Johann glanced at each other in slight distress.

"This can't be good." Liz sighed heavily.

Siren continued; the thoughts now fresh in her mind:

"Voltaire's gonna desire Nuada back to life and then desire the Golden Army resurrected… but with a catch." Siren started.

Hellboy advanced slightly towards her.

"What kind of catch, kid?" He asked; his voice low and threatening.

"There was a crown last time, right?" At their nods, Siren looked back at the tank as worry flooded her vision. "Well this time there won't be a crown… they'll just listen to any command Nuada gives… and only Nuada."

Hellboy punched a chair making it crumble beneath his great stone hand, Liz's hands were engulfed in flames, Johann shook his head slightly talking in German, and Abe began his pacing anew.

"Memory left one of her Sphere of Desire's in her crystal that she gave to Abe… could we use that somehow?" Liz asked suddenly.

Siren looked at her before turning to look at Abe.

"It all just depends on him… it's his Sphere of Desire…. If he really wants it then it'll happen… but if he asks for it and he doesn't really want it, it won't come true." Siren said softly, looking Abe straight in the eye.

"Great, so then just desire that none of Voltaire's desires come true." Hellboy suggested.

Siren shook her head. "It's not that simple, Big Red. That desire would only hold out for so long, and if it went through, they'd probably kill Mem. Also, you just said Voltaire, what about Nuada? You gotta think about all the points."

Everyone sighed, and sat down, their minds racing.

~*~*~

Voltaire grasped Memory by the back of her neck and hauled her off of the bed, making her kneel on the ground in front of him and the mirror where Nuada resided.

"_I desire the great Prince Nuada to be resurrected_!" Voltaire shouted.

Pain welled up deep inside Memory as a Sphere was created deep inside her chest. Screaming in pain, she raised her hands to her chest as the white and silver orb came out of her flesh. Thrusting it forward, she could almost feel the Sphere be absorbed into Voltaire's chest before his desire began forming beside him while he began to breathe heavily from the intensity of the desire.

But… instead of only one outline of a person, there were two!

Twin shapes began forming beside Voltaire and began taking shape. First the harsh visage of Prince Nuada came into being, and then just a second after the lovely features of Princess Nuala appeared.

As Voltaire's labored breathing began to subside, he stared confused at the Princess.

"It seems even in death we are connected." Nuada spoke, his breathing coming in short gasps.

Nuala fell to her knees as she gasped for breath.

Her chest on fire, Memory quickly crawled to the princess to put a hand on her shoulder and help her to sit up; letting Nuala lean on her for support.

Memory's heart began to break.

'He used the crystal's Sphere….' The thought rang out in Memory's mind causing her heart to shatter more and more with each passing second.

But even with that pain, she would not allow Voltaire or Nuada to see her tears, so she blinked them away and pulled Nuala closer to her to help her up.

Voltaire turned back to Memory, his eyes gleaming evilly, as he opened his mouth to call on his next desire. Yet just as he opened his mouth, a strange light circled Memory in an eerie, ghostlike cocoon.

Memory began panting heavily as she looked around in fear.

"What's happening to me?" Memory cried, worry flooding over her.

Nuala tried to put a hand on Memory's shoulder, but just as she would, Memory disappeared in a burst of white light.

Voltaire cursed loudly while Nuada glared at the spot Memory just vacated before letting out a long, ear shattering shout of protest.

~*~*~

Abe finally sat on the couch, his mind wandering as he stared at the tank as Siren read over the letter Memory had left him.

After she finished, she turned from the chair to look at him.

"So… how do you feel about Memory?" Siren asked softly.

Abe glanced at her before looking back at the tank.

"Well… I do not really know her that well…." Abe began.

Hellboy snorted, "That didn't stop your feelings for the princess."

Siren's eyes never left Abe's face, which twitched in pain at the mention at the woman who died.

"But this is different, Red… he had feelings for Nuala… he can't just pick up on new feelings so soon for a girl he doesn't know." Liz sighed patiently.

Siren stood and walked over to the tank to enter Abe's line of vision.

"When Mem was seven her grandmother passed away… she had never taken anything so hard in her life…. Memory's always been one for friends and just people in general… but when her Gram died, it was like she couldn't function. She began blowing off school; sleeping during class, not reading at all, crying at home, not doing homework. But it wasn't until our friend Kera showed up that she began to do anything again…." Siren told, looking right into Abe's eyes.

"Vat did zis Kera girl do?" Johann asked softly.

Siren smiled softly.

"She showed Memory that people still care about her even if someone she loved passes on… but it was also something Kera said….

"'You know… even if someone dies or goes away, you can still find it in your heart to love more…. It doesn't mean you're being mean or disrespecting them; it just means that even if they're gone you can do something they can't. You can live for them; you can love for them.'" Siren closed her eyes as she quoted what her and Memory's childhood friend had said.

Siren let it all sink in a little before she continued, "Just cuz you loved someone doesn't mean you can't love again. So what's it gonna be: The past that's already dead, or the future that you can save?"

Abe stared into Siren's eyes for a few moments.

"For one so young… you certainly have great wisdom." He told her softly.

Siren shrugged and grinned lightheartedly.

"What can I say? I have an old soul… just don't get me wrong; a lot of times I have a young mind to counteract it." She grinned.

Abe grasped the crystal Memory had left for him and held it in both of his hands close to his heart.

'I hope we aren't too late….' He thought to himself.

"_I desire Memory to be transported safely to us here at the BPRD_!" He whispered to it.

As soon as the last word left his lips, the crystal began to glow and out of it popped a white and silver orb that immediately was absorbed into his chest.

Seconds went by and nothing seemed to happen.

"Shit, it didn't work… okay, so she said that crystal could locate the new Desiree, right?" Hellboy asked suddenly.

Liz smacked him on the arm just as a soft light appeared in the middle of the area everyone surrounded.

Memory's form could soon be distinguished from the center of the ball of light, and as it died down, the Desiree fell into a heap on the floor.

Siren and Abe rushed forward to pull her up, but as she did, she glanced at Abe with teary eyes.

"You used it on me…?" And then darkness surrounded her vision.

~*~*~

(**A**/**N**) Wow... that was a weird chapter, wasn't it??? I mean... Voltaire actually got one of his desires outta the way, and now both Nuala AND Nuada are back... what's Abe gonna do when he finds out about that??? Is Voltaire already plotting a way to get Memory back to finish his desires? Well... maybe most of those questions will be revealed next chapter! Okay, I'm ready for my beatings now *shuts eyes tightly*


	11. Undeniable Truths

(**A**/**N**) Hey guys! Yes, this does mean I am NOT leaving this story. Like I said last chapter, I'm sorry but before I was really busy. I promise not to let my work slide so easily next time. Okay, to start things off I would love to thank **revoLodloV**, **Sesshira Rayu**, **x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**, **Thais**, **Cybernetic Genius**, and last but certainly not least **dog youkai jane** for reviewing and being so awesome about me taking so long.

Oh, and **Thais** I know I wasn't able to reply to your review, but I promise I won't give up on this story. And I will try to start updating sooner than before... okay much, MUCH sooner than MONTHS between each update. lol. But, no worries, I will not give this one up.

**Enjoy!  
**~*~*~

Abe lifted Memory gently up and sat her down softly on the couch to rest.

"I can't believe it worked…" Siren sighed, leaning on the tank and sliding down to sit on the ground.

Hellboy glanced at her.

"You didn't think it'd work? You were the one that suggested the idea." He scoffed.

Siren grinned and shrugged. "Even I can be wrong, Monkey Dude."

Looking over at Memory, Hellboy bent down and put his normal hand on the top of her head.

"Do you think he got to ask his desires?" Liz asked.

Hellboy looked up, then around the room.

"Well, we're still in one piece, so if he did he started off small." He laughed.

Siren snickered while Liz scowled at him. Abe walked into the room then, stiffly with his thoughts elsewhere as he glanced at Memory and then walked up the spiral staircase and sank down into his tank.

"Is he upset that he used his desire for her?" Hellboy asked.

Siren glanced at Abe who swam lazily through the water just as a thought struck her full force.

"Kera," Siren gasped.

Her eyes wide she stared at her reflection in the tank's glass. Seeing this, Abe swam a bit closer to the glass and cocked his head to the side as everyone looked at Siren.

"Well fucking damn… why didn't I think of this before!" Siren cursed.

Standing, she began to pace back and forth glancing at Memory every now and then.

"What happened?" Liz asked curiously.

Stopping, Siren let her shoulders slump before she let her head rap painfully against the glass of Abe's tank a few times.

"Please desist from that." Abe called out softly from the water.

Siren glanced at him before turning and scowling at Memory.

"She knows the whole story… I only got a piece of a little story from her. But our friend Kera… she's like us. But her powers are just to be able to contact spirits and give them forms for a small amount of time." Siren huffed, glaring at her friend who lay on the couch unconscious.

As if to punctuate her words, Memory turned over and fell face first onto the very hard ground causing everyone in the room to cringe in sympathy.

Memory squirmed and moaned on the ground, holding her head in pain. A few moments went by and she finally sighed and began to sit up.

"I take it this means I'm not dead… again…." Memory muttered to herself.

Memory saw Siren drop down beside her on the ground.

"No, not dead, but you are safe." She smiled at her friend.

The young Desiree sighed heavily and leaned back against the couch that she just fell off of.

"Well, as much as I'd like to rest and everything, the little mud puddle just told us something interesting about your friend." Hellboy said, leaning against a table as he stared at Memory.

"What's he mean?" Memory asked, looking back at Siren.

Sighing, Siren turned to her childhood friend and began.

"I don't know why it just popped into my head… but I think Kera might have something to do with this." At Memory's glare, she added hastily, "Not intentionally of course, but still; something to do with this." Siren persisted.

Memory cast her eyes down and began thinking as Liz and Johann began to circle to sit around them, and Abe removed himself from his tank to get a closer view of the happenings in the room.

"I don't know how Kera would be involved…. I mean, yeah, she has a bad attitude and loves to see a good fight, but she would never put you or me in harm's way." Memory argued.

Siren nodded thoughtfully and began to stand and pace slowly.

"I know… but I can't help but remember what you told me about her; about her ability to see spirits and give them physical forms for a small amount of time." Siren began.

Memory thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yeah, but she's only ever done that once…. And it was for this guy with… white… hair… and blue… eyes…. Oh good god, she helped Voltaire…." Memory quickly stood and began pacing quickly in front of everyone, glaring down at the floor as her thoughts consumed her.

"Vat exactly zid zis Kera girl do?" Johann asked softly, his voice halting both teen's movements.

"Like Sigh said, Kera has the power to see, speak, and make spirits well… tangible. Apparently Kera accidentally helped Voltaire create the Mirror Shadow of Nuada…. But when she was telling me about it… she said that he seemed surprised that _that_ was the spirit they found; they were looking for his dead… sister, mother, lover, something like that." Memory explained.

Siren looked up at her with glee in her eyes.

"That must've been when Nuada got control of him to get Voltaire to do his bidding!" She danced around happily. "Mem, do you know what this means?!" Siren grasped Memory's hands and began dancing around with her.

"Doesn't it mean that we know that Voltaire isn't completely evil now?" Liz offered.

Siren stopped her impromptu dance and looked at her.

"Well… yes… it means that too…." Siren agreed slowly.

Memory began to giggle softly.

"What Sigh means is… she and I have finally done something we've always wanted to do." She couldn't keep the laughter from bubbling up into her words.

Looking at the two friends in curiosity, Abe couldn't help himself when he asked, "And what have the two of you always wanted to do?"

Siren and Memory looked at each other, large grins plastered on their lips as both of them yelled out, "_We just solved a mystery like Scooby-Doo and the Gang_!" And then fell into a fit of giggles as both of them began dancing around the room.

~*~*~

"So you mean to tell me, that now you and your sister are back… and the only reason your sister is back is because the two of you are still connected." Voltaire looked at the twins again; once again awe-struck with how one wish meant for one, could bring back two lives.

Nuada glared haughtily at the man for, what seemed like, the thousandth time he'd asked that same question. He looked over at his sister who sat on the bed, her back ram rod stiff as she looked at the window, refusing to meet anyone's eyes, let alone his.

"Yes, now… _stop asking that ridiculous question_." Nuada roared, standing up and stalking over to Voltaire.

The man cowered back and sat in an uncomfortable chair that came with the hotel room.

"I'm sorry, my Prince… I was just trying to get things straight." Voltaire persisted, his voice low, but calm and unwavering.

Giving one last snarl in Voltaire's direction, Nuada turned to his sister, but as soon as he was near enough she would move to another section of the room away from him.

"Why do you shy away from me, sister?" Nuada asked, his voice pained.

Nuala turned and glared at him.

"We should not be alive, brother… you know that just as well as I." She persisted, glaring haughtily at him.

He did not relent.

"We will finally be able to take revenge on the race of humans." Nuada persisted.

Nuala turned and glared at her brother.

"I wish to have no part of this! I will not let you destroy life, brother! That is not the way we are." She cried, her voice shaking with emotion.

Grasping her shoulders, Nuada glared into his sister's eyes.

"It may not be who you are, dear sister, but it is who I am!" He roared.

~*~*~

Kera walked slowly down the hallway checking out the cute construction workers as she made her way to her mother's study where she was looking at a new artifact that had just arrived.

"Hey, boys, keep up the good work and I'll bring you some ice tea when I go back to the kitchen." She winked at all of them and some rewarded her with high pitched whistles that made her shake her hips and sway seductively down the hall.

She opened the door to her mother's study and walked in with her mother looking up with a raised eye brow.

"They're never gonna get done if you keep distracting them with your feminine wiles, dear offspring." Her mother chided playfully.

Kera shrugged playfully and fluttered her lashes dramatically.

"But, mother dearest, how can I ever help that men tend to notice me?" She cooed softly.

Cecilia grinned at her daughter before motioning for her to come closer.

"Guess who just called me." Cecilia offered, grinning at her daughter.

"The Easter Bunny with thousands of ancient objects." Kera sighed in fake irritation.

"No. And don't _ever_ use my favorite holiday creature with my love of ancient things. It was Memory… she said she needs to talk to you about some guy you helped a while back." Her mother's brow furrowed as she began to wonder what it was about.

Kera arched an eyebrow as she racked her brain for an answer.

"Okay, well I'll just give her a call then." Kera muttered, her thoughts consumed for the moment.

She walked back out of the study and passed the workers, smirking and winking at them as she passed.

"I'll be back with your tea, boys, just let me get it ready." She blew a kiss to a group of them.

"Yes ma'am," One man said, lifting his hat as his eyes trailed over her body.

Winking at him, Kera continued on down the hallway until she was out of hearing range. As she descended the stairs, she pulled out her cell phone and hit Memory's number.

It rang twice before Memory's voice greeted Kera's ears, "Oh good, thank god you got back to me so fast."

Kera chuckled good naturedly, "Hey to you too, kid, so what'd you wanna know?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Okay, do you remember telling me about a guy that found you that wanted you to contact a woman, but instead you found something else… something you couldn't describe? You told me he had white hair and blue eyes?" Memory offered, her voice sounding strained.

Kera thought for a few moments before the memory clicked.

"Yeah, I remember. He was trying to reach his sister who had just passed away… he seemed really distraught about it… I felt really bad…. But when I got close something else interfered and… I tried to put the other entity back, but it seemed to… cling to him almost." Kera explained, her brow creasing in worry.

She could hear Memory sigh over the phone as well as other voices around her as she walked herself into the kitchen to start making iced tea for the workers.

"Where are you? Is Sigh with you? Jeeze, you two haven't been to school… the teachers are starting to get worried." Kera persisted, pulling things out.

She could hear Memory shift around on the other line.

"We're fine… we're kinda… caught up in something right now. But don't worry; we'll take care of it." Memory reassured her.

Sighing, Kera agreed as she watched as her water turned brown from the tea bags.

"So what's this about anyway? I haven't heard from that guy since our Channeling Session." Kera pondered, tapping her food lazily on the linoleum flooring.

Her friend seemed to hesitate before she answered.

"Look, honey… I don't wanna bring you into this, so the less you know the better. But we think something happened with that spirit and we're trying to find out what." Memory explained cryptically.

Kera nodded at the phone.

"Alright, kid, I trust you. Just don't go getting yourself killed, and if you see Siren… tell her I want my fifty bucks before she dies. I'll talk to you later before I go off on a tangent about Siren's lack of keeping up with money. Bye." Kera huffed, hanging up the phone.

Filling as many glasses as she could carry on a tray, Kera double checked her lipstick, put on her best seductive smile, and made her way back upstairs to the group of men.

~*~*~

Memory sat on the end of Siren's bed as she busied herself around her room.

"So what happened after I left?" Siren asked, glancing over at Memory.

The Desiree looked away, her eyes shut tight.

"Mem… did they ask you anything?" Siren asked, walking over and sitting beside her friend.

Looking over at her child hood friend, Memory's eyes seemed haunted with things Siren couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"Voltaire desired Nuada back to life." Siren gasped and stood, pacing around franticly.

Shaking her head, Memory stood and grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

"That's not all… Nuada came back… but he didn't come alone…. Nuala came with him." Memory whispered, her eyes holding a hint of defeat in their oceanic depths.

~*~*~

(**A**/**N**) Wow... what an ending huh?! I wonder how Abe's gonna take this.... Jeeze, I'm just full of cliffhangers these few chapters, aren't I?! lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and, for those of you who still have yet to vote, want to change your vote, or want to give your input; I'm still looking for who should be paired with who: MemoryxAbe or NualaxAbe and VoltairexSiren or NuadaxSiren

Thanks so much, guys! See you all real soon!!!


	12. Return of the Past

(**A**/**N**) Okay... yes, it's been quite a while and I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry!!! Things just got so hectic I didn't have time to upload. But I'm trying my hardest to get back on track.

**Disclaimer: I only own Memory, Siren, and Voltaire. Everyone else... yeah, I don't own... wish I did, but that would probably come with too many responsibilities. lol.**

**Enjoy!  
**~*~*~

Memory watched silently as Siren continued to pace severely back and forth in front of her.

"Well, you just don't need to tell him the Princess is back! Yeah, that's what you're gonna do!" Siren persisted, her brows furrowed in worry.

Memory sighed, looking down.

"You know I can't do that, Sigh… It's his desire… I can't do that to him." She sighed in defeat.

Siren slumped down onto the bed and glanced at her.

"Then that's what you do." The water sprite smiled.

Memory looked at her blankly, trying to decide if she had finally reached the end of her rope or if she was just thinking out loud.

"Okay, you lost me, Sigh…." Mem muttered.

Siren glanced at her and smiled softly.

"Tell him, but make yourself so pathetic he can't leave you!" Siren smiled happily.

The Desiree simply glared darkly at her friend.

"I'm not going to act as if I'm the most pathetic person in the world just to get a guy. He loves her, not me. He wants her, not me. I'm the Desiree; I'm supposed to grant a person's every heart's desire…. If he really wants her… then… well… I'll give her to him…." Memory sighed heavily.

Siren watched as Memory stood and walked out the door with her head held high, yet her friend knew that each step was a stab in the heart.

~*~*~

Memory sat at a table in the library, a pad of paper, a pen and a few crumpled up pieces of paper littered her space as Hellboy walked in.

"Hey, kiddo, what are you up to?" He asked, looking around.

She looked up and put an arm across the paper.

"Just… writing a few things…." She looked away slightly.

Hellboy crossed his arms and stared at her for a few minutes before taking a chair out and sitting down in front of her.

"Okay, kid, you're a bad liar, that much we all know. So what 'cha writin'?" He asked again.

Memory sighed and removed her arm.

"It's just a poem… I just don't like people knowing I write them." She whispered.

He held out a hand for the paper and she drew back as if it contained the plague, but Red just chuckled and shook his head, leaning toward her.

"What are you so afraid of me reading it for? It's not like I'm gonna go blabbing about how bad or good you are, I just wanna see it." He said, his eyes slightly calculating.

Memory sighed heavily but slid the note pad over to him.

"I'm not done yet," She muttered, turning away to face a few bookshelves while he looked it over.

Glancing up at her, Hellboy scoffed, "Kid, I don't read much as it is. People are gonna be surprised I even picked this up. So we're gonna keep this our little secret as it is."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks," She whispered.

He grunted, but ultimately shook it off.

Smiling slightly, Memory began letting her mind wander as she thought of how she could tell Abe that the woman his heart desired was alive and well again.

"Not bad, kid. You're pretty good with the rhyming; it was good. So… you wanna talk about something? Liz usually has an open ear." Hellboy cocked a grin in her direction.

Memory let a sad smile cross her features.

"Thank you… but I know whoever I tell is gonna wanna spill the beans… but I need to do it myself." She sighed heavily.

Hellboy stood up and stretched a little.

"You know… whatever it is, it's nothing compared to what'll happen if you keep it in and wait to tell. My Pops used to always say something like that…. Kinda the whole keep it bottled up and you'll explode kinda thing." He grinned.

Memory smiled and stood as well.

"Yeah… I suppose you're right. Might as well get it over with." She nodded, her feelings somewhat resolved.

Taking a deep breath, she walked passed Hellboy to go in search of Abe. But stopped short when she reached the door.

"Hey, HB… where's Abe?" She called out, looking slightly embarrassed.

Chuckling, Hellboy answered, "He went to the pool."

Nodding, Memory began walking again, her heart pounding against her breast, but her mind set.

As she neared the entrance where the elevators resided, something began pulling at Memory.

"Wait a second… this… doesn't feel… right…." She muttered to herself.

Looking around the hall, Memory tried hard to keep her ears open and her eyes alert, but all she heard were small foot falls coming from behind her.

Turning, Voltaire smiled dangerously at her.

"How did you-"

"Get in here?" He cut her off.

Memory began to take small steps backwards, but Voltaire matched her step for step and length for length.

"My dear Prince has some very interesting ways of getting around." He smiled devilishly.

She gulped in fear.

"Go ahead, my dear… scream." He breathed the word as he lunged at her.

Ducking to the side, Memory scrambled down the hall the way she had come.

"_**HELLBOY**_!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The library doors were just opening before Mem could reach them and her big, red, demon savior stepped through carrying his overly large gun, the Samaritan.

"Leave the girl alone, dirt bag." He hissed, noticing Memory hurry to get behind him. Quietly to her, he whispered, "Against the far wall is an Emergency button, go push it. Hurry."

Turning quickly, Memory ran inside.

"I will not fight you, demon. I just want the girl." Voltaire stated calmly.

"Yeah, I bet. So which desire did you not get fulfilled? The resurrecting Nuada or the resurrecting the Golden Army?" He smirked at the white haired man.

Voltaire chuckled slightly

"Congratulations, demon; the little chit told you our plans." Voltaire hissed, glaring passed Hellboy towards Memory whom he couldn't see at the moment.

Suddenly, a loud ringing sounded throughout the building with a bright red flashing light. Hellboy smirked towards Voltaire as he felt Memory run into his back and clutch onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry, HB…" Memory whispered.

Glancing briefly at her, he sighed heavily. "Kid, get this through your thick head; you need me, I'm good with a gun, and I want to kick this guy's ass."

Memory smiled, "But I thought everyone says you're a bad aim?" She giggled.

Snorting slightly, HB took aim at Voltaire just as Abe, Liz, Johann, and Siren rounded the corner to see the outbreak.

"_You_," Siren hissed, clenching her fists.

He smirked at her and winked slightly.

"Come now, Water Sprite, didn't you enjoy our fun together?" He sighed dramatically.

Siren grinned but winked towards Memory.

"I've had better, dude, believe me." She laughed before water began forming in the palms of her hands and she glared darkly.

Nodding in Siren's direction, Liz's hands were engulfed in flames as she stood with her feet apart ready to attack at any given time.

"I'm not here to fight you all… my Prince is." Voltaire grinned.

Abe hurriedly pulled out his gun and began trying to sense around to feel any new thoughts close by, while Johann looked around trying to find the source of Voltaire's gloating.

"Yeah, here he comes to save your ass." Siren smirked, letting the water flow up around her arms before she held them out and water began to surround Voltaire.

"He's not gonna drown, is he?" Memory asked, taking a step out from behind the red demon.

"Not unless I want him to… I'm debating on it right now." Siren sighed, her brows furrowed in concentration.

"But the book said the Mirror Shadows controlled the people; so he's not actually evil." Liz said, following Memory's lead and beginning to step up towards him.

"Better safe than sorry?" Siren tried.

Memory glared softly at her friend as she stepped up to the swirling water that encircled Voltaire.

"I can't let you harm an innocent, Sigh; it wouldn't be right." She persisted softly, smiling at her friend.

Johann began talking about precautions they would need to take to handle Voltaire, but Memory wasn't listening; her mind was set and she knew what she had to do.

"Abe, there's something I need to tell you… it's really important." She said softly, walking around the water to face him.

Cocking his head to the side slightly, Abe met her eyes.

"Abraham… this… this is something that happened when… when Voltaire took me… this…" She began, her nerves failing her slightly.

"It's alright, Memory, what's wrong?" He asked softly, his voice and eyes empathetic.

Memory closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before her courage came back to her, but just as she opened her eyes a familiar sight greeted her.

"_Get down_!" She screamed, taking Abe's arm and thrusting both of them to the side.

A sword came crashing down into the tile floor right where Abe had previously been. Pulling his arm to try to get him to stand, Memory scrambled up and kept pulling him back while Liz took her flames and shot them towards Nuada who jumped safely out of the way.

"We meet again, demon." Nuada smirked at Hellboy, holding his head proudly.

"I wouldn't be so cocky since a teenage girl's the one who brought you back from the dead, and on top of that, you still need said teenage girl." Siren hissed. Glancing sideways, Siren motioned for Johann to get behind Voltaire. "He's unconscious right now, so you need to take him somewhere away from this freak."

Johann stepped up, "I vould be honored to, my dear." And as Siren let her water tornado fall, Voltaire collapsed into his arms and he hurriedly carried him down the hall.

Using the water that she had just used to capture Voltaire, she copied Liz by sending whip like streams to try to capture Nuada's jumping, flipping form.

"How much energy does this guy have, damnit?!" Siren hissed, wiping sweat from her brow.

Abe stood with his back to Memory trying to protect her as she clutched onto his arm and stood pressed flush against a wall.

"Abe, there's not much time, I can feel it… when Voltaire made his desire for Nuada to come back, something else happened." She began, trying not to flinch as the sound of gun fire rang throughout the halls.

"Memory, I'm not completely sure if this is the most appropriate time." Abe persisted.

Tugging gently on his arm, Memory continued on, "Something else happened when he made his desire!"

As if to punctuate her words, Nuada kicked Liz in the head making her fall to the ground, and kicked Siren in the stomach causing her to double over in pain.

"What do you mean?" Abe turned slightly to look at Memory.

"I mean–" But she never got to finish her sentence.

"_Brother_!_ Stop this_!" A new voice hissed.

Everyone turned to the front of the hallway where Nuala stood, glaring at her brother.

"Nuala," Abe breathed, and Memory began to cry.

~*~*~

(**A**/**N**) Wow... what an ending! What's Abe gonna do? What's he gonna say? What's his reaction gonna be? Is he gonna be angry with Mem for not telling him right away? Find out in the next chapter! See you then!


	13. Flower Pickings

(**A**/**N**) Hey, guys! Well, the new chapter is here! I can't wait for you to read it!!! Okay, I don't really have much to say, so I'll go ahead and let you have the chapter. Oh, and in this chapter... you'll get to see just how strong Memory really is....

**Enjoy!  
**~*~*~

Everyone stared at Nuala and then most turned to stare at Abe next to gauge his reaction. It was ultimately Siren who was the first to move; using her water, she surrounded Nuada and, just as she had when she was searching for Memory, willed the water to transport him to another body of water.

Memory rushed to Siren as she slumped forward and fell from exhaustion.

"Nuala… you're…." Abe began.

Memory turned back as Siren lifted her head.

"So this was the beans you didn't wanna spill." Hellboy muttered, quickly crouching beside them and Liz as he picked his girlfriend up.

Memory looked away as Abe walked up to Nuala.

"I… I can't believe it…" He breathed.

Nuala looked up at him with a wide smile and tears swirling in her deep amber eyes.

"Oh, Abraham," She breathed, placing a hand on his cheek.

Lifting a shaking hand, Abe put his over hers.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Memory said softly, keeping her eyes averted as both Nuala and Abe turned to her.

She kept her eyes focused on Siren who stared at her friend, her eyes sad as she chanced at glance at Abe who hadn't let go of the Princess's hand.

"She came back with him?" Liz asked, never taking her eyes off of the Princess as if she were a ghost.

"We are linked… apparently even in death we cannot be separated." Nuala explained softly, her eyes scanning lightly over all of the familiar faces, before resting on the Siren whom she had never glimpsed, and Memory who she had only briefly seen.

Siren pushed herself up and, after wincing and holding onto Memory for support, she stood and looked Nuala over with a small snort.

"You two have a connection? That can't be the only reason you came back with him…. Maybe you shared in his conquests?" Siren urged, staring the Princess down.

"I assure you, I did not want us to return; both he and I have no business here anymore." She persisted with a small sigh.

Siren took in a breath, but before she could begin her tirade of questions and accusations on her, Memory grasped her arm and shook her head. "No, Sigh… her desires are fine; she only wants to be where she belongs. She's not to blame here."

Siren huffed and puffed out her cheeks in protest.

"Fine… but I'm gonna blame someone for this… and it's probably gonna be the white haired freak that Johann took away!" Siren gritted her teeth. But a though struck her suddenly and she began to look around. "By the way… where is the gas man?" She muttered.

As if on cue, Johann walked back down the hall.

"You missed the fight and some good action." Hellboy said, motioning towards Nuala.

He stepped back and cocked his gas filled head to the side.

"How very odd," He muttered.

Hellboy rolled his eyes before standing and helping Liz to stand as well, while Memory helped Siren to stand and stood with her arms around her to help steady the water charmer on her shaking knees.

"But I'm so glad I got to speak with all of you. My brother is trying to–" Nuala began.

"Bring back the Golden Army or whatever. Yeah, yeah, Mem already told us this." Siren cut her off.

Nuala glanced at Memory who was glaring half heartedly at her friend.

"You… are the Dono ab Desiree?" She questioned.

Memory tensed before turning to look at her and nod slightly, "Yeah… I am."

Nuala began to walk towards the young Desiree, but Siren stepped in the way. "Hold on there, girly, she may say your desire is fine, but I don't trust you. You don't go near her at all."

Abe stepped passed Siren to touch Memory's arm lightly before turning to face the others as well. "The Princess can help us with Nuada, and now that we have Voltaire in our custody we don't need to worry much about him."

Memory looked over at Nuala as Abe looked back at her, she could feel her heart tear, but couldn't let it show.

"Siren and Liz might make better head way with Voltaire; you two should start heading there now before he wakes up. Hellboy, Abe, and Nuala, you three need to start coming up with facts about him; things we could use to try to find him and beat him." Memory ordered.

Siren and Liz nodded before hurrying down the hallway toward their destination as Hellboy grinned slightly with a raised eyebrow and Abe and Nuala nodded their understanding before they headed into the library.

"Vat about me?" Johann asked, stepping up to Memory as Hellboy, Abe, and Nuala turned to hear.

"You, my dear sir, are coming with me." Memory smiled before taking his arm and taking him with her.

"Hey, kid," She heard Hellboy call out.

Stopping, she turned to see Red walking calmly up to her. "You're walking away, kid?" He asked, slightly amused.

Glancing past him for a short minute to look at Abe as he ushered Nuala into the library, she looked back up at him. "I can't be selfish, Hellboy… no matter what my feelings are, my first duty is to other people, not myself. That was the Master's Wife's fault, but it will not be mine." With that, Memory turned and stepped onto the elevator with Johann and began riding up.

Hellboy smirked, but turned to go back towards the library and listen to Abe and Nuala.

"So, what do we know so far?" He asked, towering over the both of them as both of them sat down at one of the tables.

Nuala looked up at him with her large amber eyes that held much wisdom and kindness.

"I believe both he and I returned the same as we had been before we perished." She replied in her quiet, methodical voice.

Red nodded before walking back to a chair and sitting down. "Wonder how the girls are doing." He mused.

~*~*~

Siren leaned against the door that lead to where Voltaire lay unconscious.

"Wouldn't the Fish Man be better with this since he can… you know… read minds and shit?" Siren grinned at Liz.

Sighing, Liz shrugged, "She probably thought we'd be able to control him a bit better."

Nodding, Siren pushed herself up and opened the door.

"Let's get this over with." She muttered.

Walking in, both girls could see Voltaire lying on the medical table; his dress shirt untucked and disheveled, his slacks wrinkled, his shoes off, and his white locks a mess.

"He's not even awake yet." Siren muttered with a huff. Crossing her arms she leaned against a wall as Liz took the one chair in the room and they waited for him to awaken.

~*~*~

Walking through the halls, Memory and Johann reached Manning's office and knocked politely.

"Come in," They heard him call out from inside.

Twisting the knob gently, the two walked in and faced Manning.

"We need the information you have on Nuada, the Golden Army, and Voltaire." Memory said, her eyes set as Johann walked forward.

"If you please, Herr Manning, ve vould appreciate ze help." He added for her.

The Desiree smiled at Johann before looking back at Manning with pleading eyes.

"I only have what was given to me last time on the Golden Army and Nuada, but for Voltaire you need his permission to read his file." Manning sighed, turning back to a paper that sat in front of him.

Memory looked at Johann for help as she racked her brain.

"I'll send the files to you in an hour." Manning muttered.

Fighting a small smile, Memory bowed and began to back out as Johann bowed as well and began thanking him. Shaking her head, she took his arm and pulled him out the door and began going back to the elevator.

"I need you to go help Siren and Liz next." Memory whispered to him.

Nodding, Johann glanced at her slightly. "Vat of you, Memory?"

Giving him a tight lipped smile, Memory looked forward.

"I'm going to do research." She said softly, her eyes holding a determined aura to them.

~*~*~

Hellboy watched as Abe and Nuala conversed back and forth with each other; Abe would steal small glances and touches from her which would make Nuala smile and let a small shade of pink color her pale cheeks.

But when the doors opened they both went silent and turned to see Memory walk in.

"Hey… um… sorry…. I didn't mean to interrupt anything…." She stuttered softly, seeming a little uncomfortable with the sudden silence that was caused by her entrance.

"Don't worry about it, kid. You get what you needed?" Hellboy asked, lounging back.

Sighing, Memory ran a hand through her hair. "I won't know until after an hour." She shook her head in slight disappointment.

Leaning against Hellboy's chair, Memory glanced at Nuala and Abe before sighing heavily and walking to a book case and pulling out a few books before turning to walk back to the door.

"Memory, where are you going?" Abe asked, beginning to rise.

Turning slightly, she smiled sweetly at the three of the confused faces.

"This room feels so awkward its making me nervous; I'll get out of your hair and do some research in my room. I'll come back if I find something." She waved slightly as she smiled and walked out.

Red watched the door for a few more seconds before turning to look back at Abe and Nuala. Abe held a look of sorrow and confusion in his eyes as he stared after Memory's retreating form.

Standing, Nuala excused herself to the bathroom leaving Red and Blue alone.

"You know… it might help if you, you know, go talk to her for a bit. Might help the confusion you feel." Hellboy sighed.

Abe glanced at him, a pained expression in his face.

"I wouldn't know what to say," He whispered.

Hellboy shrugged, but left the matter alone.

~*~*~

Siren stood above Voltaire as he lay on the table, her hands on his mouth making them move as she gave him a funny voice.

"Would you stop it!" Liz hissed, yet she couldn't help but laugh at Siren's childish humor.

The door began opening and Johann walked in.

"Hey, gas man," Siren smiled, dropping Voltaire's head back onto the table.

Voltaire began to groan slightly, his head moving slowly side to side.

"So who were you really trying to reach?" Siren asked, putting her arms on either side of his head and looking down at him.

He looked up at her, confusion masking his face as he stared into her light green eyes; he smiled a sincere, soft smile.

"You have such beautiful eyes." He whispered.

Siren blinked once… then twice… then pushed herself up and stormed over to Liz.

"I'm not going back over there; he creeps me out." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Liz and Johann shared a chuckle before Liz walked up and began talking to him in low tones.

~*~*~

Memory sat in Siren's room on the bed looking at the books of mythology that she had grabbed in the library, but her mind was elsewhere.

Sighing heavily, she stood and walked out the door.

She walked through the hallway until she came to the indoor pool, but as she put her hand on the handle, she stopped and looked at another door across the hall; it had a small picture of a flower on it. Smiling softly to herself, she went to it and opened it and there sat an indoor garden.

Grass covered the floor as soon as she stepped out of the hallway. It was a truly beautiful sight with flowers and small trees everywhere. There was even a small pond and mini water fall against a far wall.

"It's so pretty," Memory breathed, looking around.

She kicked off her shoes and began walking through the grass, a large smile on her face.

~*~*~

Abe knocked at the door to the room Memory and Siren shared. No one answered. Turning the knob, Blue walked in calling out Memory's name, but no one was around.

"How strange," He mused to himself, noting the open books still lying on the bed.

Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander throughout the building as he took in all the different thoughts throughout, until he came to one that was jumbled with different voices asking for various things.

Abe followed the thoughts to the indoor garden where he was quite certain that was where Memory resided, and as he opened the door, he saw her sitting at the small pond, her feet in the water as she scooped up a bit of water in her hands and let it run out over a small patch of tulips.

"Tulips are my favorite… what about you?" She asked, turning slightly to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

Walking further in the room, he closed the door behind him, "I don't exactly know; I never paid too much attention to plants." He replied, looking around the garden.

She smiled slightly before drying her hands on her shirt and standing up.

"If I were you though, I'd look towards the white chrysanthemum or the magnolia." She suggested, smiling softly at him.

Cocking his head slightly to the side, he looked around. "Why would you suggest those?" He inquired curiously.

Smiling, she shook her head slightly. "They just remind me of you," She replied, a softness entering her eyes as she stared at the pond. "The white chrysanthemum means truth and the magnolia means nobility…. You are a very honest person, and one of the noblest men I've ever met." She looked up at him and smiled.

Shocked, Abe simply stared at her, his mouth agape slightly as she smiled a knowing smile.

"Abe… you have a second chance to be with her… don't let something you've wanted for so long slip through your fingers." She sighed heavily before reaching down and picking a white tulip from the ground.

"Memory…" He began, but she placed a finger over his lips and a slightly forced smile crossed her lips.

"It's okay… I just want you to be happy." She whispered.

Before her courage could fail her, she rose up onto her tippy toes and placed a chaste kiss on Abe's lips and slipped the tulip into his hand. As he stood there shocked, she made her way out of the room and back to her and Siren's room.

~*~*~

(**A**/**N) **So, what'd you think? What do you think Abe will do now that Mem finally gave him a kiss? What do you think his reaction is gonna be??? What about Nuala?? And what in the world is up with Voltaire??!!!! lol Please review!!!


	14. Books, Laughter, and Love?

(**A**/**N**) Hey, guys! Man, this is gonna be one heck of a chapter! I was excited just writing it!!! Okay, I'll stop tantilizing you and post the story. lol. Oh! I want to give a very special thanks to **Kylria**, **SesshiraRayu**,** dog youkai jane**, and **x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**, you guys have been great reviewers these last few chapters and I really appreciate it! Thanks so much and I hope to hear from you at the end of this chapter!

**Enjoy  
**~*~*~

Abe sat in his tank swimming around lazily as he thought back to the encounter he had experienced with Memory in the small garden inside the building. He hadn't talked to anyone about it, but he could sense Liz and Hellboy were a bit worried with how quiet he had been when he returned.

At the moment, Nuala had retired for the evening claiming that she was exhausted from the day's events; Liz, Siren, and Hellboy were lounging in the Library's chairs talking quietly, but Abe wasn't truly paying attention to what was being said; and Memory was with Johann in Voltaire's holding cell chatting with him.

"Blue… are you okay?" Liz asked softly, walking up to his tank.

He swam a bit closer to her and hovered there as he talked, "Yes, Liz, I'm just fine."

Shaking her head, Liz put a hand to the glass and looked up at him, her eyes holding a hint of understanding in their brown depths.

"Abe… Memory gave you the chance to be with Nuala again… but I can see you hesitating with it…. What's wrong?" She asked again, staring into his large, ocean blue eyes.

Abe looked away and began swimming around lazily again as Siren and Hellboy walked forward.

"Is it because of something Mem said? She's trying to be strong for you, Abe… she told me she just wants you to be happy…." Siren said, watching his lithe form move easily through the water.

He turned to look at all of them; Liz and Hellboy who had been the best friends he had ever had, and Siren who was steadily becoming a friend to them all while she was still Memory's childhood friend.

"Yes… she told me I should focus my attention on Nuala, that she only wanted me to be happy." He replied softly, looking towards the Library doors.

"So then what's the problem?" Hellboy asked, shrugging his shoulders and dropping into a nearby chair.

Abe didn't speak as he turned and began swimming slowly again.

"You don't understand it, do you?" Liz asked, looking at Abe with wide eyes.

Glancing at her, Abe stopped short and cocked his head to the side as Siren and Hellboy looked at each other and then at the pyrokenetic.

"What does he not understand?" Siren whispered, glancing at Hellboy.

"Apparently the same thing we don't understand." Red sneered good-naturedly earning a smile from Siren and a shake of her head.

Liz put both hands to the glass as she stared up at her fishy friend.

"He doesn't know if he feels the same way for the princess now that she's back." Liz told all of them softly.

Abe looked at her slightly shocked.

"It's okay, fish dude… it's actually kinda natural to not know…. Especially when one of the girls vying for your attention decides to give you up just so you can be happy." Siren said, smiling as she walked up to Liz to stand beside her.

Blue looked away, his blue skin taking a deeper shade around his cheeks as he began to blush, and he began swimming to the top of his tank to get out.

"What do you think of all this?" Siren turned, her light green eyes meeting Liz's dark brown ones.

Glancing passed the water charmer; Liz kept her eyes on Abe as he descended the spiral stair case as she lowered her voice for only Siren and Hellboy to hear. "I honestly don't think it's that easy…. Nuala is still connected to Nuada and as long as they are, when we get Nuada, Nuala will die with him… and if he doesn't choose Memory…." She began.

"Then when Nuala goes down with her brother again, he may choose Memory then, but it'll feel like a runner up…." Hellboy continued for her.

"And we all know women don't like feeling like that…." Siren sighed as she finished.

Abe walked up to them then, his mind on a princess with white tresses in need of help, and a girl with ebony locks requiring protection.

~*~*~

Memory sat outside the room they were holding Voltaire, her back pressed against the wall across from the door as she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her mind was wandering on what had transpired just minutes before with Abe, and she closed her eyes and put her head in the crook of her arm as she sighed heavily.

Her mind still drifting, she barely noticed when Johann opened the door and walked out. Stopping in front of her, Johann cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Tell me, child, vat is vong?" He asked softly, leaning down towards her.

Memory smiled and began to stand as Johann took a step back.

"It's nothing, sir, don't worry." She forced a small smile as she looked at the door. "So what did he have to say?"

Johann shook his head slightly, but consented to her change in subject. "It seems ven Siren used her povers to containe Voltaire, she unknowingly created a cut off to Nuada's povers."

Memory thought for a moment as she stared at the door and concentrated. "I can feel his desire now… I wonder how Sigh did it…." She muttered, looking at Johann with curious eyes.

He shrugged slightly, but kept his attention on her.

"I do not know… but I feel very confidant ven I say zat he is no longer under Prince Nuada's control." He replied.

Memory smiled, sighing lightly, "That's very good to know… at least that's one enemy we don't have to worry about now."

Johann nodded slightly, but kept watching Memory.

Sighing, the Desiree stopped and looked at him. "Abe wants Nuala… Abe loves her… and I care for him…. But I can't be selfish… I have to let him go." She spoke softly, running a hand through her hair as she pushed herself against a nearby wall.

"Vy can you not be selfish?" Johann asked quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up at him, she smiled a sad, lonely, bitter smile. "The master's wife was selfish… wanting only for herself and not taking into consideration how it would react with other people… other lives….

"I was so stupid when I was younger… I thought that if I stuck this out that I could break this curse and no one would have to suffer the powers of the Dono ab Desiree anymore… but I can't…. It was selfish to want to keep the powers… I didn't want anyone else to have them because… I didn't want anyone else to suffer from this…." Memory whispered, soft tears leaking out of her eyes every so often.

Johann crouched down beside her, draping an arm across her shoulders.

"My Gram told me that every past Desiree has taken their own life because of these powers… because they take everything from them…. I swore to her that I wouldn't be that selfish… that I wouldn't take the most selfish of all acts… and I won't… but I can't help but wish things were different… that… things happened differently in some cases…." She whispered, her eyes large and wide as a haunted look crossed her face.

"You feel as if you can't take it… that it's consuming you, and you want it to all end…. You just want it all to go away…. You may not want to be selfish, but the thought of taking your life so you can have something to call your own and be selfish sounds so good…." Someone from down the hall began speaking.

Memory and Johann looked up to see Voltaire standing there, his eyes locked on to Memory as the same haunted look that Johann could see in Memory's eyes flashed over his as well.

Voltaire took a few more steps forward and dropped to his knees in front of Memory, his whole body trembling as he stared at her with his hands slightly outstretched as if he wanted to embrace her.

"How… how did you know that?" She whispered, her eyes searching his.

Closing his dark blue eyes just briefly, he opened them to see true pain in their depths.

"My older sister… my sister… Arella… she was the Dono ab Desiree before you." Voltaire whispered.

Memory gasped; a hand flying up to cover her mouth.

"She… she killed herself… Arella died twelve years ago…." He began.

"She died… when I was six… she died when my powers awakened." Memory gasped.

Voltaire nodded slightly and sighed.

"I was only eleven at the time, but Arella used to tell me how she was feeling about her powers… because she said I was the only one who could truly understand her. Everything that you just said to him," He motioned toward Johann. "Was exactly what Arella would always say and cry about to me." Voltaire whispered, locking Memory's gaze with his own.

"You vere trying to reach your sister ven you vere vith Kera… and Nuada knew zat you knew of ze Dono ab Desiree and used you to seek ze new one out…." Johann concluded.

~*~*~

Abe sat in the library looking over books as the doors opened and Nuala came in.

"Princess… are you alright?" He asked softly.

Nuala made her way over to him and placed her small hand on his shoulder, as she bit her lip as if in worry.

"What is it?" He asked.

Looking up at him, she sat down in a chair and motioned for him to do the same. "Abraham… I am worried… with the Dono ab Desiree here, Nuada could come and wish us all dead." She looked up at him, worry flooding into her amber eyes.

"Everything will be fine, Nuala, I promise." He cooed, standing and walking over to her and embracing her in his arms.

"Oh, Abraham," She sighed softly.

She moved away slightly, but didn't break his arm's hold of her; she only pulled back enough to look him in the eye.

"Abraham… the last time we saw each other… you had very strong feelings for me… is it still so now?" She asked slightly.

Looking slightly taken aback, he glanced around the room quickly, before resting his eyes again on Nuala.

"I… still have… feelings for you." He whispered, his mouth feeling as if it were as dry as the Sahara Desert.

She smiled softly and placed her head back on his chest.

"I'm so glad you do, Abraham… but... if you do… why have you not showed me that you do?" She asked coyly.

Abe swallowed hard. "H-how would you suggest I do that, princess?" He stammered slightly.

Pushing herself back off his chest she smiled prettily. "Why a kiss, of course."

Abe swallowed again.

"A… a kiss?" He asked.

Nuala smiled wider before placing a hand behind his head and guiding it down until their lips met.

~*~*~

Memory raced down the hall, her bare feet slapping the tiled floor as she sped through the corridors. All she could think of was getting to Red, Liz, Sigh, and Abe to tell them what had happened between her and Voltaire.

She finally reached the library doors and began to push them open, but just as she did she saw Abe and Nuala's lips meet in a sweet, delicate kiss that made Memory's heart run cold.

She stood there dumbstruck as Abe's eyes met hers; he could see the pain and torment in her depths. But before he could pull away, Memory closed the door and took off down the hall.

~*~*~

(**A**/**N**) Wow... a lot happened in this chapter, huh? I wonder why Voltaire's sister found it easier to talk to him... just cuz he was her brother? Or could it have been something more? And what about what Memory's feelings are? How are those gonna go over? And can you believe Nuala and Abe?! And poor Memory seeing that... it must've hurt so much.... Please review! I really wanna know what you all thought of this chapter!


	15. Truth or Lies

(**A**/**N**) Hey guys! New chapter up! YAY! lol. Man... all those questions that the last chapter left! Jeeze... I thought I'd never get this one done quickly enough!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! I really appreciate it!!! Well, I know you all wanna know what happened, so... here it is!

**Enjoy!  
**~*~*~

Voltaire sat on the couch in the library with Memory beside him, a hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him, and Johann next to Memory, while Siren stood leaning moodily against a desk glaring at Voltaire with all the heat she could muster. Hellboy sat in a chair near the couch; lounging back with Liz perched on the arm, waiting patiently for the white haired man to begin. Nuala sat in another chair at the opposite end of the couch, watching it all patiently with wise eyes, and Abe stood leaning against his tank looking straight at Voltaire, gauging whether or not he was being honest or not.

"It all started two years ago when I caught wind of a girl in high school who could speak to spirits. At first I tried to dismiss it as a fraud just like all the others… but a friend of mine said he knew for sure she was real and could truly contact spirits." Voltaire began.

Siren scoffed and pushed herself up, coming to stand behind Memory.

"What did you need Kera for anyway? How do we know that's not just a cover story that Nuada helped you cook up?" She persisted, glaring at him.

Looking up, he gave her a small smile. "Kera, is it? I never did catch her name…. She was a remarkable girl… when I first met her… she didn't seem to trust me or trust that I believed her…."

_~Flashback in Voltaire's P.O.V.~_

_Kera sat on a park swing, looking around nervously before she began to swing high into the air, the wind blowing her golden dyed blonde hair (at the time apparently) to and fro gently._

_"Are you the one who see's spirits?" My voice drifted up to her._

_Stopping quickly, Kera jumped up and spun to see me looking at her sheepishly, a nervous smile plastered on my lips._

_"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded, backing up slightly just in case she needed to make a quick getaway._

_"I need to contact my sister… she died a few years ago and… I need to clear my conscience. Please, you have to help me." I pleaded, taking a tentative step forward with my hands outstretched and a frantic, pleading look on my face._

_Cocking her head slightly to the side, she sighed heavily before looking around._

_"There's a clearing at the back of the park in the woods, meet me there tomorrow evening at eleven thirty and bring something of your sister's." She said softly, looking slightly worried as she turned to walk away quickly._

_"Why eleven thirty?" I questioned softly._

_She turned faintly towards me and smiled._

_"Midnight is the time when all veils of this world cease to exist for that one perfect moment and everything exists as one." She seemed to quote, her eyes glazing over as a small smile played on her lips._

_The next night, I arrived at eleven fifteen that evening with Arella's favorite dress clutched tightly in my hands. It was a satin short sleeve, light blue Chinese-style dress that used to hug her body like a glove and made her look simply remarkable._

_I made my way to the back of the park, keeping an eye open for anyone around. When I finally reached the clearing Kera had told me about, I looked at my watch and noted that I still had three more minutes before she was supposed to arrive, so I made myself comfortable on the grass near a tree and lounged there staring up at the sky._

_Rustling in a group of bushes caught my attention as I saw the girl coming through with a large bag filled with things she would need for tonight._

_"Looks like we're both on time." I commented, standing slowly._

_She looked over at me very calmly and nodded._

_"Did you know I was here?" I asked, walking towards her._

_Setting her pack down, I could just make out a faint blush dusting over her cheeks._

_"My father told me," She whispered._

_I looked around slightly, looking around for anyone else, but could see no one._

_"He died years ago… but he helps me with this. It's alright, but it might confuse you a little." She smiled apologetically._

_I watched as she set a dozen or so candles around in a large circle, then she began setting up a small stool which she placed in the middle of the circle._

_"I need the thing of your sister's." She said softly, not taking her eyes off of the setting as she lit the candles._

_I went over to the tree I had rested against and picked up the folded lump of fabric and returned to Kera who had began putting a small piece of shimmery black and silver cloth over the stool, handing the dress to her, she set it gently on the stool._

_"Was it special to her?" She asked, looking me in the eye._

_I nodded slightly, letting a small smile cross my lips. "Yes… when she was sixteen I bought it for her… our mother helped me find her measurements and… our father took me to the mall the next day. As soon as I saw it I knew it was perfect for her. When I gave it to her, she wore it every chance she could… she said it was the best piece of clothing she ever had and ever would have."_

_Kera watched my reacting with calculating eyes._

_"I see… sit in the circle facing the dress." She ordered, stepping over the barrier of candles and settling down._

_I copied her actions; sitting opposite of her and placing my hand on Arella's dress._

_Kera pulled out another candle and, setting it on top of my sister's gown, pulled out a small lighter with red and orange designs on it and lit the candle._

_Closing her eyes, she sat there for only a few minutes before turning her head she looked up and began speaking to someone I could not see, "I think I see her now… will you show her the way?"_

_Before I could ask any questions, the candle's flames seemed to intensify; the fire burning higher and higher into the night sky and smoke billowing around us. Yet the smoke never left the clearing it seemed, it just grew more and more dense in the passing minutes until all of the trees were gone from view, I couldn't even see the grass we were sitting on. All I could see was smoke all around Kera and myself. Looking at her, my expression fearful, she smirked slightly._

_"This is always the best part," She muttered. And before I could utter a single sound, she began to speak again. "It's midnight… now, I can see spirits all the time… but usually only when I'm with someone or someone is extremely susceptible to the other plains, can others talk to spirits. But during this hour is when the veil is lifted and you can actually see them as they speak with you." Kera explained as she looked around._

_I looked around once more, and this time I could see figures moving in the smoke…. They were faint at first, but as I kept looked they began to sharpen in their features until I could see them all as one large mob of people going in every direction, but they were all pale; very white and almost transparent. Yet only a few of them seemed to pay us any mind._

_"Just don't step out of the circle or put any parts of your body out. Some of them want to possess you so they can live again, but you can't let them." She warned, her eyes boring into mine._

_I nodded in understanding._

_One man caught my eye; all I could see was his pale white hair. He was just standing in the middle of the mob of people; simply standing… almost as if he were lost…._

_"This is not where all the souls are… just those who haven't passed to do whatever it is we do after we die… I kinda hope I get reincarnated… that seems kinda cool. But anyway, as I was saying; spirits can come back to this plain, but only when someone like me calls them here for a short period of time." I vaguely heard her tell me._

_"So there are more of you?" I asked, not really paying too much attention; my eyes were glued to the man… his long white hair obscuring his face._

_Out of the corner of my eye I could see her shrug. "Probably… but I've never met any others." _

_I could see the man lift his head slightly and could feel his eyes on me even though I couldn't see them through his hair._

_Kera stood slowly and turned the opposite way. Looking up at her, I turned my head to see my sister walking towards me, her beautiful waist length white-blonde locks flowed around her as an aura of beauty and serenity surrounded her. Her light blue eyes danced with happiness at seeing me once again as well as laughter that had been absent from her eyes for most of her life. She looked truly happy for once. A man walked beside her; his short brown hair blowing slightly onto his forehead and his chocolate brown colored eyes stared straight at Kera with a hint of pride in them; this was most obviously her father that she had mentioned earlier._

_Completely forgetting about the man, I stood and walked to the edge of the circle._

_"Arella," I breathed._

_"Little brother," She beamed, her eyes swimming with unshed tears._

_Kera made a motion with her hand and, as a small opening was formed in the circle of candles, it was then that the air around them changed. In curiosity, I turned my head back to the other man, but saw him nowhere in sight. I twisted back towards Arella and, just as I did, I was hit by a force of power that not only blew me backwards, but knocked Kera's father and Arella away deep into the crowd of spirits. Kera fell flat on her butt, letting out a loud cry of surprise while I flew out of the safety of the circle and right to the feet of the man I had been staring at mere moments before. I looked up and saw his eyes; eyes that bore down into me with such hatred and spite that I couldn't stand it…._

_~End Flashback~_

"The next thing I remember, I'm waking up in that room with the most gorgeous pair of green eyes I've ever seen in my life." Voltaire smiled over to Siren.

Memory giggled softly as Siren glared at him until he winked, which caused her to blush slightly and turn away to glare at a stack of books

"So you do not remember anything else from that time?" Abe asked, his suspicions raised.

Voltaire turned back to him before sighing heavily and staring back up to the ceiling.

"You don't have to believe me… but, I still need to talk to Arella… I never got to really talk to her when your friend brought her to me." He said, turning to look at Memory.

Siren scoffed before leaning down to glare at him once more.

"Do you honestly think we're stupid enough to let you go and endanger our friend again?" She demanded, venom dripping from her voice.

"You don't understand… I got Arella's diary; she started it the day she received her powers… it told of how to get rid of them…." Voltaire began.

Memory's eyes widened as she looked at him, her mouth open in a slight "o" shape as Hellboy, Liz, Abe, and Siren stared at him and then at her.

"You mean… there could be a way for me to be normal…?" She whispered, her hand reaching up and grasping her crystal as if it were a life line.

"Mem, he could be making it all up." Siren hurried, her feelings fighting with one another.

"Yeah, Memory… we don't know for sure." Liz agreed.

"But you never know, my dears, vether zere is a vay or not." Johann countered.

Hellboy stood and walked over to Abe.

"So what do you say, Brother Blue; is he lying or telling the truth?" He asked, leaning against the tank and raising his voice for everyone to hear. Not that he had to raise it much.

Blue seemed to think for a few moments before looking at Memory with eyes sad.

"I cannot determine if he is being completely honest or not. Nuada's powers from the spirit world are still slightly lingering for me to go into his mind effectively…. But I suppose there is a vague possibility that there could be a way for the Dono ab Desiree to relinquish her power." Abe nodded.

Memory looked at him for a moment before turning to glance at Voltaire. "Why do you still need to talk to your sister?" She asked.

Sighing, he leaned back against the couch and looked at Memory and then Siren.

"It makes no sense that even when she found it she still killed herself… I need to know if she was murdered or if she truly did kill herself even when she found that out." He spoke, different emotions playing over his face.

~*~*~

Memory sat on the couch long after everyone else had left, her knees pulled up to her chest as she stared at the water in the tank.

The doors opened, yet she didn't even seem to notice when Abe walked in. Torn between needing to know if she was alright and not knowing what to do, Abe quietly and slowly walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

She glanced up at him, and as pain flashed across her eyes, she looked away.

"If I was normal I wouldn't have to worry about being the reason others get hurt." She whispered.

Abe slowly sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Is it truly what you want?" He asked.

She smiled a bitter smile before looking at him.

"If I got what I wanted, I wouldn't be in this situation." She said softly.

Looking at her slowly, Abe leaned over and placed one of his webbed hands on hers that rested on her legs.

"Are you speaking of the fact that you feel if you were honest with yourself and spoke what you truly desire then you would be like the master's wife in the legend?" He questioned softly.

Not looking at him, she nodded slowly.

"Or are you speaking of the fact that… if you had gotten rid of these powers… you wouldn't have met me and… gotten hurt like you have?" He whispered.

Her eyes widened as her head shot up and turned to look at him.

"Abe… I... I, um…." She began to stutter.

He leaned a bit closer to her.

"Tell me the truth, Memory… please." He whispered, gazing into her night sky colored eyes with his oceanic gaze.

~*~*~

(**A**/**N**) Wow.... Is Voltaire telling the truth about it all? Why is some of Nuada's powers still working on Voltaire's mind to keep Abe from accurately reading him? Why does Voltaire keep saying that stuff about Siren's eyes; what's with that now??? What will Memory say to Abe? Oh my!! What a chapter!!!! Hehehe! Please review guys! I hope you liked it!!!


	16. In Too Deep

(**A**/**N**) Hey guys! Man this has been one crazy week... I didn't think I'd ever be able to get this chapter finished! What with helping set up for a party Friday and Saturday, cleaning up Sunday, helping friends Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday... I thought I wasn't gonna meet my deadline! I'm glad I did though.... Okay, well, enough of me rambling on. I know you're anxious to read this latest chapter!

**Enjoy**  
~*~*~

Memory ran quickly down the hall, two small tears running down her cheeks as she thought back to the library. Abe had been so close to her… so very close… and when he touched her hand, it set her on fire… a fire that began in her stomach and threatened to swallow her whole being. He had leaned closer… she thought he had been about to kiss her... but Nuala had come in just as she thought he would… and he acted as if he were brushing something off of Memory's shoulder. That was when she fled… she couldn't take being thought of as a secondary prize or that he was ashamed that he had wanted to kiss her.

Memory ran into her and Siren's room, shutting and locking the door firmly before sliding slowly to the ground, her back against the door and her legs pressed against her chest.

"How stupid can you be?" She muttered to herself, cursing herself inwardly at the thought of what had happened.

~*~*~

Siren paced Hellboy's room fuming; her anger only reeled in because Voltaire was not in the room, he was with Johann finding a suitable room.

"The nerve of that guy!" She hissed.

Hellboy chuckled while Liz sat down on their bed, petting a few cats.

"Honestly, kid, he was probably just doing that to get a rile outta you." Hellboy laughed, shaking his head as he busied himself with his sander, sanding down his horns.

Siren huffed before stomping over to the bed and dropping down ungracefully onto it, scattering some of the cats.

"You need to make him sleep on the couch tonight." She muttered, glaring at him haughtily.

Liz laughed lightly. "If I thought he could successfully fit on it, I would most nights." She muttered, winking slightly at the young water charmer earning a grin.

As the noise from the sander grew, Siren waved to Liz before slipping out, her ears buzzing from the noise.

She walked slowly down the hallway stopping at the door to her room before sighing heavily and turning away from it and running right into a hard, warm chest. She began to fall backwards, but two strong arms wrapped themselves around her to steady her.

"Careful, green eyes; you could get hurt." The oh-so familiar and annoying voice of Voltaire hit her ears.

She hissed slightly and pushed him away, "Don't you dare touch me."

Sighing, he held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright… just trying to help." He muttered, frowning slightly.

Huffing, Siren spun on her heels to walk back to her room, but stopped short as Voltaire grabbed her arm and pulled her to a short stop.

"I understand that you don't trust me… but everything I did before was not me. Please, green eyes, believe me." He whispered, his eyes boring into hers.

Shrugging his arm off, she stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay… let's say hypothetically I believe you… how do you prove it?" She asked, a cocky tone to her voice.

Voltaire smirked at the challenge and held out his hand. "Come with me and I'll show you." He offered.

She stared at his hand for a while before looking up at him with a raised eyebrow and slipping her small hand into his larger, stronger one.

Smiling brightly, Voltaire began to drag her down the hallway to his room. Siren groaned as she tried to retrieve her hand from his grasp.

"I'm not going into your room." She hissed, glaring darkly at him.

He turned and grinned, "What, do you think I'm going to take you and ravish your innocence, my dear?" He winked at her.

She bit her lip harshly as worry flooded over her as he stopped in front of a door and turned the knob slowly, tightening his grip on her hand. Her worry growing, she began to try anew to free her hand, but it stopped short as he yanked her into his room and, slamming the door, pinned her up against it as his eyes bore into hers in the dimly lit room.

"Whatever you do… don't be afraid… I have it under control…." He whispered slowly.

Pulling her up, he moved until his back was to the door and her back against his chest, slowly he raised his hand and swept it to the side, his palm up, his fingers slightly curled as a ball formed. Small at first, it grew to the size of a softball; dark blue and seeming to drip with fire that seemed to lick his skin and the air around him as if thanking him for bringing it into being. With a small flick of his wrist, the ball of black/dark blue flames rose into the air and seemed to dance in the air in front of him and Siren with his fingers lightly moving and the energy following its movements zealously.

"It's called a Dark Flame… it originally comes from another plain… but when I was eleven… after Arella died… I found that I could conjure them." He whispered into her hair. The strands tickling his lips slightly as he spoke, but he simply smiled and motioned for the flames to come back to him.

"How does this prove you're good…?" She whispered, her eyes never leaving the sphere of fire as she smiled at how oddly beautiful it was.

"Because," His voice broke into her thoughts as she turned her head to look at him, their faces inches apart. "I've never told anyone about these powers… not even Nuada knew about them when he had control over me… because I didn't want them to be used for whatever he wanted to gain."

Voltaire snapped his fingers slightly and the Dark Flame disappeared back to wherever it was it came from.

"It was… strangely beautiful…." She whispered, trying to pull away from him, but he simply wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"They were my only friends after Arella died…." He whispered.

Siren stopped fidgeting. "Are they… alive?" She whispered.

She could sense him smiling into her hair as he nuzzled her head. "In a sense I suppose… they talk to me…. When I showed them to you, they told me how much they had missed me… and that they were surprised to see me with someone."

Siren let her body relax slightly as she tried to digest the situation.

"We have to tell Hellboy, Liz, and the others." She concluded, turning in his arms to look at him with resolution in her eyes.

Voltaire sighed heavily and let go of her. "I can't… when people see these flames they automatically assume I'm evil… but I'm not… not really! Because of where they come from and their name… they're ostracized and looked down upon…. I can't tell them…." Voltaire walked over to his bed and sat down, his back to her.

"You showed me…." She whispered, not exactly sure what to do.

Turning, he smiled at her before running a hand lightly through his hair.

"Yes… I did…. I did that because I wanted you to know that I want to be trusted by you… I want to help you and your friends…. But I don't want to tell anyone else about it…. The last thing I need is for all of you to kick me out of here because of all of this." He sighed heavily, putting his chin in his hand as he stared at Siren.

Her mind warring with itself; Siren was torn between throwing him into the lion's den, and being trusted with what he felt as a terrible secret.

"How about I make you a deal?" She suggested, her mind set as she started pacing back and forth in the room.

Raising an eyebrow in question, he waited until she continued.

"What if we told Memory and asked her to agree that when we tell HB, Liz, Abe, and Johann that if they freak, I'll desire her to erase their memories of the information?" She suggested, looking at him with an encouraging smile.

Thinking for a moment, he looked at her and smiled, "I knew you had a soft spot for me, green eyes."

Smiling slightly, she walked up to him and stood in front of him, in between his legs. Letting her hands rest lightly on his shoulders she bent down and whispered seductively in his ears, "You only wish it was for what you think." And with that, she pushed him back and walked back to the door. "I just feel bad for you… and I can't stand it." She glared at him.

Chuckling, he pushed himself up and stood, following as she opened his door and began walking away.

~*~*~

Memory sat on the bed, a small book in her hands that she was trying, very unsuccessfully I might add, to read; but she couldn't get her mind off of Abe and his question.

"Mem, we need help." Siren barged into the room, Voltaire in tow.

Not even bothering to look up, Memory sighed, "That's been obvious about us since the day we started school, Sigh."

Looking up, Memory took in the sight of Voltaire standing behind Siren looking around sheepishly and Siren's flushed cheeks.

"Oh, god, don't tell me you two did it or something!" Memory gasped.

Her eyes widening, Siren looked back at Voltaire before glaring darkly at her long time friend.

"Don't you dare even think that." She hissed darkly.

Giggling, Memory stood up and walked up to them.

"What's up, guys?" She asked lightly.

Siren closed the door before turning to Voltaire. "Okay, show her." She persisted.

Raising an eyebrow, Memory was about to question them when suddenly the Dark Flame appeared in his hand; it's dark blue and black embers dancing along the walls totally entrapping Memory in it's bizarre beauty.

"What…?" She whispered, afraid to speak more.

"It's called a Dark Flame… as I already explained to Miss. Green Eyes here, it comes from a completely different plain of existence… I don't' know which one, but it's there…." He whispered, flicking his wrist and letting the flame dance around him for a bit before resting gracefully on his shoulder.

"A Dark Flame… wow… that's… beautiful…." Memory whispered.

Siren came up and stood in front of Voltaire to gain Memory's attention. "The only thing is, we don't know how Liz, HB, and the others will take this… since the Dark Flame is, I guess, supposed to be evil or something, Voltaire says that they might send him away. We were kinda hoping that if we tell them and they do react badly that we could use you to desire the info away from their minds." Siren explained.

Memory thought for a moment and sighed. "Well… I don't like the idea of desiring the knowledge away… but… if it's the only way, okay." She muttered, her eyes holding a look of uncertainty in them.

"Neither do I… but right now it's the only way to get him to open up and tell them." Siren whispered to her.

Nodding, Memory stood. "Let's get this over with then."

At Voltaire's frantic look, Siren placed a hand on his arm to try and sooth him. "It's okay… Mem and I will be right there beside you; it'll be okay." She smiled. She held out her hand to him and placed reassuring smile on her lips, and as he took her hand Memory stepped up to open the door and walk out first.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." Siren said again, smiling up at Voltaire.

Winking slightly, Voltaire put on a cocky smirk, "Well when you say it like that, green eyes, how can I resist?" He laughed.

Siren frowned and began to take her hand away, but his grip tightened as he began to walk a bit faster, dragging her slightly along after him.

~*~*~

(**A**/**N**) Wow... that's some power Voltaire has! Do you think he's really on our side? What about Siren? Is she starting to fall for Voltaire? And what about poor Memory? Some chapter huh? Please review! I really wanna know what you think of this chapter!


	17. The Origin of the Dark Flame

(**A**/**N**) Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated last, and I'm so, so, SO sorry! I got sick and couldn't get on my computer for a while, then my car decided to get sick and I've been using all my energy trying to fix her... but I'm here now and I have the new chapter ready! YAY!!! lol.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy... I only own Memory, Siren, and Voltaire.... I wish I owned Hellboy... then I could pay someone else to fix my car.... lol.**

**Enjoy!  
**~*~*~

Memory walked into the library to see Nuala and Abe sitting on the couch talking quietly, Voltaire was behind her looking every bit uncomfortable that he deserved to be. Looking past the two of them to look at the water in Abe's tank, Memory took Voltaire's hand and led him down to stand in front of the both of them.

"Okay… Sigh went to go get Johann, Liz, and Hellboy, but… Voltaire has something he needs to show all of us." She said softly, looking at Voltaire with a nod.

He sighed heavily and, straightening his shoulders, nodded slightly; still a bit unsure, but more resolved than he would be nonetheless.

"Careful; incoming!" Hellboy shouted as a large stream of water broke open the doors catching Memory and Voltaire in its grasp and sending them whirling across the room.

Abe quickly jumped up checking the running rapids for any indication that Memory needed aid. Only when her head popped up on the other side of the room gasping for air, did anyone jump into action. Running to the quickening water, it seemed to slowly dissipate before Abe could even dive into it, and soon it left Memory and Voltaire on the ground near the far wall gasping for breath and soaking wet.

Siren walked in then laughing happily… until, that is, she caught sight of Memory and Voltaire looking like two drowned rats.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" She shouted, running to them.

Abe beat her, wrapping his arms around Memory to help her stand leaving Siren to try and help Voltaire as she muttered to herself.

"Why, thank you; you're such a dear." Voltaire managed a small, weak smile at her.

Sighing heavily, she dumped him into a nearby chair and hurried off to see to Memory.

"I'm fine, really. It's not like I've never almost drowned before." She laughed, winking at Siren who blushed with embarrassment.

"I gotta hear about that one later, kid." Red laughed, grinning at Memory, who shot him a thumbs up in recognition.

Siren growled low in her throat, glaring darkly at Memory and then Red. "You better not dare, Mem."

Grinning, Memory waved the matter away and pushed herself up, looking back towards Voltaire who was ringing water out of his hair.

"Why don't you go ahead and show everyone, Voltaire… now's as good a time as any." She smiled slightly at him.

Looking at her with sad eyes, his gaze then turned to Siren's who gave him an encouraging smile. Lifting his hand, a Dark Flame emerged sending eerie shadows dancing along the wall, it dark embers sending chills down everyone's spines as the aura of power swept over them.

"Get him out of here!" Nuala screeched.

Swiftly he closed his hand causing the Flame to disappear, all the while everyone else turned to look at Nuala who was steadily glaring darkly at him.

"Why do we need to kick him out? Well… besides the obvious reasons." Hellboy mused sarcastically.

Nuala stood and stormed over to Voltaire. "That was a Dark Flame!" She hissed, keeping her distance, yet looking as if she wanted to throttle him.

"Look, Princess, we know what it is, but at least he's coming forward about it." Siren persisted.

Hellboy stepped up to Voltaire and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you gonna kill us in our sleep late at night so no one hears us scream?" He asked with a straight face as everyone else gaped at him, not knowing whether to laugh or voice their confusion.

His eyes wide and slightly taken aback, Voltaire shook his head, "Of course not! I only want to help… that's why I told Siren and Memory about this power."

Red then turned to Memory and Siren, "Girlies, you believe him?" He asked lightly.

"This can just be the first step to get us to trust him." Siren shrugged nonchalantly as Memory nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, that settles it." Hellboy then slapped Voltaire on the back, causing him to begin coughing violently, and sent to sit back beside Liz.

"We should not let him stay here!" Nuala urged, grasping Abe's arm and looking up into his eyes imploringly.

"I didn't choose this power, damnit! You don't have to believe me if you don't want, but if I actually wanted to kill you with that power don't you think Nuada would've used it when he had control over me?" Voltaire hissed at her.

She seemed to grow silent, still glaring darkly at him.

"He's right though," Memory nodded, looking at her and then locking eyes with Abe. "If Nuada had known about his power, then he would've ordered Voltaire to use them against us; he would've probably even gotten Voltaire to try to kill some of us."

Siren nodded as her gaze swept over the faces in the room.

"Ja, I agree with Siren and Memory." Johann agreed.

Liz and Hellboy nodded their agreement as well. But still Nuala wouldn't give up; she tugged on Abe's arm, looking into his eyes.

"You agree with me, don't you, Abraham?" She implored.

Memory took a step towards him with her eyes steady on his.

"Abe, you should know just as well as anyone not to judge someone simply based off of their power or how they look. If he truly wants us dead we will be able to find it first and then get rid of him… but if he's telling the truth and he only wishes to help, we would be condemning an innocent man to suffer just because of something he had no control over." She spoke softly, yet everyone heard her.

Sighing, Abe placed a hand over Nuala's and looked down at her.

"Memory is correct, Princess… we must give him the benefit of the doubt before we judge him too harshly." Abe said.

Closing her eyes, Nuala stepped back, dropping her arms to her sides.

"If that is what you think is best, Abraham, then I shall consent." And with that, Nuala walked out of the library, her pride wounded.

Abe turned to follow, but Hellboy stopped him. "No, Brother Blue, let her go for now; she probably needs to let off a bit of steam."

Nodding, Abe, along with everyone else in the room, turned to look at Voltaire.

"So what is it about those powers that has her so wound up?" Liz asked.

Voltaire sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure which one it's from… but the Dark Flame is from a different plain… I can only guess it's one full of demons and other evil creatures because of all of the horrid things people say about me and the Flames after they see it…. But when I was eleven after my sister passed away I found that I could conjure them… that I could use them.

"When I turned fifteen I learned what they were called from a book I borrowed from a very old, antique book store… the book said that they were from a 'Hades Realm,' but I still don't actually understand fully what or where that is." Voltaire told them.

Abe walked over to his book shelves and began to scan the titles quickly before picking one up and swiftly flipping through it until he came to the page he, apparently, wanted.

"_A 'Dark Flame' or it's more popular name 'Flame of the Darkened Abyss' is a flame of undying fire. Long ago, fire was brought down to man from a god that took pity on them, but as soon as the King of the Gods found out he banished the poor god to suffer for all eternity, and from that banished god's burning hatred came the Dark Flame. When the King of the Gods found this Dark Flame, he named it evil and threw it into the Underworld's deepest and darkest abyss, and so was the birth of the Flame of the Darkened Abyss._" Abe read.

Memory looked at him and suddenly gasped loudly.

"That sounds like the myth of Prometheus in Greek Mythology! He stole fire from the gods and took it down to Earth to give it to the mortals and then when Zeus found out he took Prometheus and chained him to a rock where a vulture would swoop down every day and eat his liver, but at the end of the day his liver would just grow back because of his immortality…." Memory said quickly.

"Yeah… and didn't you say something about you finding a book that says it's from a 'Hades Realm?'" Siren asked, looking at Voltaire.

He nodded slightly as everyone looked at one another.

"So it's basically apart of myths." Hellboy concluded.

Abe nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, apparently so…."

Siren smiled widely before turning to Voltaire and hugging him tightly around the neck.

"So I guess this means you like me now." Voltaire chuckled.

The happiness Siren felt for him quickly sobered and she released his neck and glared haughtily at him.

"Don't push your luck, dude; I don't like you, I'm just putting up with you for right now." She hissed.

Spinning on her heels, Siren grabbed Memory's arm and drug her out of the library.

"I think she likes you." Hellboy laughed, clapping Voltaire on the back once more.

~*~*~

Siren sat down on her bed with Memory beside her.

"We did very good today." Memory smiled.

Siren nodded absentmindedly.

Wrapping an arm around her, Memory laid her head on Siren's shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong, Sigh." Memory sighed softly, not needing to look into her friend's eyes to tell that something was eating at her.

Siren bit her lip in annoyance.

"It's that stupid douche Voltaire… I… Goddamnit I… I think I'm starting to like him." She hissed, glaring at a wall.

Memory giggled slightly before sitting up and looking at Siren with her big blue eyes.

"What's so bad about that, hun? I mean, he seems to have taken a liking to you." Memory grinned devilishly at her.

Siren stood and began to step slowly around the room absently.

"That's the thing, Mem… he worked for Nuada for we don't even know how long… and now we're supposed to trust him…. I mean if he hadn't showed me his power first… said he trusted me knowing it…" Siren's eyes became distant and a faint blush covered her cheeks. "If all of that hadn't happened… then I probably woulda been with the Princess on kicking his sorry ass out…." Siren sighed heavily, turning and letting her back hit a wall.

Memory sat up on her knees looking at Siren in confusion.

"Why didn't you agree with her? Did you want to? Did it ever cross your mind?" Memory asked.

Siren looked at her, a pained look in her green depths.

"That's the thing, Mem… I didn't want to… and the only thing that crossed my mind was, 'Jeeze, I would've agreed with her before.' But I don't even know why I don't agree with her now…." She took her head in her hands and slid down the wall to sit.

Quickly, Memory jumped off of the bed and knelt by her friend's side.

"Siren… it could be that that was the turning point… and you're starting to trust him a little…. Maybe not as much as me or some of the others… but he's getting there." Memory whispered.

Siren looked up at her and nodded. She couldn't tell her friend what all she was feeling for the sorry bastard… especially when she didn't know all of it herself….

~*~*~

(**A**/**N**) Wow... what a chapter! Well that explains about Voltaire's powers... but what's up with Siren? Is she gonna be okay? Does Voltaire have her under some kind of spell? Well... I guess we're all just gonna have to find out next time! lol.

I am also gonna be starting another story, this one is gonna be an X-Men story, so if any of you like X-Men, I hope I'll get to see your reviews when I begin posting (which should be in a few days, if now a week)

Please review!


	18. The Friendship of Water and Desire

(**A**/**N**) Hey again, guys! I know it's been a bit longer than I promised, but I have the new chapter ready! I was gonna post it on Halloween, but my computer wouldn't let me, so I was gonna post it yesterday, but I found some things wrong and had to go back and fix them, but it's all done now, and I have it all ready!

**Note:** This chapter mainly has to do with Siren and Memory's friendship and some of the things that makes them friends, and how they met, and things like that. I hope you like it!

**ENJOY!  
**~*~*~

Siren sat on the couch in the library with Memory as the water teen started braiding the Desiree's hair as they sat in silence.

Hellboy walked into the room and looked at the two friends, a small smile playing on his lips.

"So what brought you two together?" He asked, coming to lean on the back of the couch.

Siren grinned as she looked up at him. "She fell into a pool on top of me and I saved her." She laughed and nudged Memory playfully.

"It's not like I planned it!" Memory laughed, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks.

_~Flashback~_

_A very small, very young Memory ran down a cement walk way trying to get rid of a pursuer that she couldn't quite see at the moment._

_She could see a pool at the end of the walk way, but just as she was trying to stop to miss it, she slipped and skidded into the pool, yet instead of feeling just water break her fall, she could feel another body as well. Panicking, she began kicking her little legs and moving her little arms to the top, but couldn't quite get there, and she was running out of air._

_A very young Siren watching with amusement as she swam, in her opinion, like a turtle on its back. Finally shaking her head, Siren pushed herself off of the pool floor and propelled herself up, grasping Memory's flailing arm in the process and bringing her to the surface for air._

_Memory sucked in as much oxygen as she could, her lungs thanking her by making her cough roughly._

_Finally glancing over, she saw a new little girl looking at her laughing._

_"Thanks for saving me!" Memory smiled._

_Shaking her head, still laughing, Siren pulled herself out of the water to sit on the edge._

_"No problem. I'm Siren Peace." She introduced, holding her hand out to Memory to shake._

_Shaking it softly, Memory introduced herself as well, "Memory Black,"_

_Memory then put both of her hands on the side of the pool in hopes to pull herself up like her new friend just had, but ended up pulling herself up halfway and, as she got one foot on the side, accidentally pushing herself off of the side and back into the water where she then began to sink._

_Siren couldn't help but laugh; this new girl was very funny! _

_Finally gaining some composure, she dived back into the water and hauled Memory up onto the side and then jumped up beside her._

_"Thanks," Memory gasped, still breathing very heavily._

_Siren couldn't help but laugh. "You're really funny,"_

_Memory smiled at her, but her smile died as both of them heard footsteps behind them. _

_Memory sat rigid, fear making her grow cold._

_"Who's that?" Siren asked, her head turned to look at the advancing man._

_"My uncle… my mommy says he's bad… he took me from her when we were inside… he said he'd bring me back when he talked to me." Memory whispered._

_Her fear was evident to Siren, so, as both of them stood, Siren pushed Memory behind her and glared at Memory's uncle._

_"Leave her alone," Siren ordered._

_The man didn't seem to hear her. Turning her head, Siren looked at the water and, closing her eyes and concentrating hard on it, a large geyser sprang up and sent him flying back into the woods on the other side of the large building._

_Siren began to fall forward, her eyes now heavy and the pool now empty. But Memory was there holding her up and setting her gently down on the ground, wiping a few strands of wet hair out of her face._

_"That was…" Memory began, not knowing what to say._

_"Weird, I know… you probably think I'm some freak or something." Siren whispered, looking away and glaring at the opposite side of the pool._

_Memory giggled causing Siren to look at her. "Are you kidding? You just saved me! I think that was amazing…. I don't think you're a freak… from now on, you're my best friend!" Memory smiled triumphantly._

_~End Flashback~_

"Ever since then… she's had bad luck with pools." Siren grinned at Memory.

Gaping at her, Memory gently shoved Siren, looking affronted.

"I do not have bad luck with pools!" Memory huffed good naturedly.

Siren laughed, "Oh? Then what do you call it?" She demanded, raising an eyebrow in Memory's direction.

"Having bad timing with my feet!" Memory giggled.

Hellboy chuckled at the two friends, their good moods seemingly contagious.

Liz and Abe chose that time to walk in talking quietly to themselves, and at seeing the two giggling girls and one chuckling demon, they stopped to raise an eyebrow.

"We were just telling him about the day we met." Memory grinned.

Hellboy couldn't help it, "Yeah, looks like even then the kid had a problem with people chasing her and then falling into a pool."

Siren laughed, hugging Memory loosely as she high fived Red.

"Ha, ha, very funny, guys." Memory smiled.

Siren sat back and continued on with her friend's hair.

"And, if you can believe it, that's not even the best one." Siren smirked.

Memory rolled her eyes as she reached back and slapped her friend's leg.

"Why don't we tell them about one of yours, Sigh? You remember freshman year, don't you?" Memory turned to eye Siren challengingly.

Siren yanked her hair slightly causing both girls to laugh.

"Better yet, freshman year at Halloween." Siren laughed.

_~Flashback~_

_A fourteen year old Memory walked into her high school building, a fifteen year old Siren next to her, both of them dressed in a costume; Siren dressed as a blue and green mermaid and Memory as a light blue and white genie._

_Siren wore a floor length green skirt with large glittering pieces and pieces of dark green and blue glittery gauze strips making her tail, a dark blue spaghetti strap top that had sequence like seams over her chest to make them look like sea shells and light blue mesh material over her abdomen to make it look as if it weren't even there, and a pair of dark blue slippers on her feet._

_Memory wore a light blue bikini like suit with the bottoms covered in a white mesh material that went down her legs and connected with a light blue piece of material, the top was covered by more white mesh material that went off her shoulders and down her arms and connected around her wrists in more white mesh material that connected to the bottom of the light blue bikini top, and gold slippers on her feet._

(**A**/**N**: I never would've gotten away with anything like their costumes in my old high school… lol!)

_"Happy Halloween everyone!" Both girls giggled as they strolled into the packed hallway._

_A couple of jocks passed by snickering, "Hey, look, it's like their Christmas." They sneered._

_Siren turned to Memory and smirked._

_"They're just jealous they can't look as hot as us in these costumes." She winked making Memory giggle slightly._

_The jocks simply rolled their eyes and walked away as Siren and Memory sauntered through the building trying to find Kera._

_"What was she coming as anyway?" Siren asked lightly, leaning against a pillar outside in the cool October air._

_Memory giggled, "She said either a sexy Medusa or Aphrodite." She shook her head still giggling with Siren joining her._

_"Yeah, that sounds like Kera." Siren commented, still chuckling slightly._

_Memory smirked, and turned as footsteps were heard down the hall and Kera with her hair dyed a bright blonde color was seen dressed in floor length white toga-like dress with a thigh length slit up the side, a V shaped neckline and her arms bare in a sleeveless style, a gold cord wrapped around her waist three times and tied in a little knot then simply hung there giving the dress just enough color, the train in the back was brought up to her hands and hooked simply around her middle fingers like a see-through linen cape, two thick gold bands circled her upper arms, and gold high heel sandals donned her feet._

_"Damn girl… you make one sexy Aphrodite!" Memory smiled._

_Kera grinned and stopped, striking a pose._

_"I am not Aphrodite, mortal! I am Hera, Queen of the Gods!" She told them in her most commanding voice._

_The others began giggling as Kera herself grinned at them._

_"Yeah, that's defiantly a costume that reflects Kera's nature." Siren shook her head as she snickered._

_The three friends sauntered down the hall, the only ones in costumes in the entire student body._

_All through the day, they acted as normally as possible (considering their attire) and not once were put off by anyone telling them how weird or abnormal they looked in their costumes._

_Finally, after the final bell of the day rang, the three friends met up out in the front of the school, Siren with Memory and Kera already waiting._

_Just as the two others stepped out the door, Memory stepped on one of Siren's hanging pieces of fabric, falling flat on her face._

_"Sigh, I told you fifty times! When you walk in front of me with that costume on, I fall!" Memory hissed, glaring at her friend._

_Siren simply grinned sheepishly and held her hand out to help her friend up._

_"Sorry, you're just slow." She persisted._

_Grasping her hand, Memory gave a small jerk causing Siren to fall right beside her._

_"Oh, sorry, you're just slow helping me up." Memory smirked._

_~Flashback~_

"We went to a Halloween party that night…." Memory grinned, her eyes holding a far off look of remembrance to them.

Siren giggled. "Yeah, let's just say the whole party came to a sad crashing end… and I mean 'crash' literally…." She shook her head laughing.

At everyone's confused gaze, Memory nodded to Siren.

"Kera ended up knocking over a very expensive stereo system and Sigh and I accidentally fell out a few windows…." Memory explained, still giggling.

Siren nodded, "Needless to say… we were never invited to anymore parties." Siren laughed heartily.

~*~*~

Memory said good night to everyone as they went their separate ways for the night, each one needing their sleep. It wasn't until she noticed one person was still in the room, that she looked up from where she stood at a desk straightening some papers.

"Memory… I need an answer… an honest answer…." Abe spoke softly, looking at her with his deep oceanic eyes.

As if she were losing herself in his eyes, she turned away, her brows creasing in worry as she thought of which question he was meaning.

"Do you… do you regret meeting us? Do you regret… meeting me? Are you… disappointed I hurt you…?" He asked softly.

Memory's mind began to whirl with the questions and her own emotions… she didn't know what to do… she didn't know what to say…. She didn't know what was the truth and what was a lie… but she did know one thing….

~*~*~

(**A**/**N**) So? What's Memory's answer gonna be??????? Do you think she regrets anything??? What do you think Abe's reaction is gonna be???? Wait for it all next time in the next chapter! (I promise it'll be up sooner than this one was!)

Oh, right, and about the new fic I'm starting. No I haven't uploaded it yet, mainly cuz I'm done with the prolouge, but I wanna have a few chapters done before I upload anything, so it shouldn't be too long.

Please review!!!! And thanks for reading!!!!


	19. The Answer of the Heart

(**A**/**N**) Hey guys. Yes, I know it's been a long time. Yes, I know I promised I wouldn't wait so long for another chapter. But things came up at home and I couldn't type my story as much as I would've wanted... plus I got a bit of writer's block.... But I'm over with all of it now! So I hope to be able to catch up to all my original plans to post every week.

First, I would definatly love to thank **SesshiraRayu **and **x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x** for always giving me reviews right now, and a special thank you to a new review I just got today, **swanneys girl**, thank you to all three of you.

**ENJOY!  
~*~*~**

Memory sat staring at Abe for what seemed like an eternity before he looked away and as he did her heart leapt out to him and shame began to fill her.

"I don't regret meeting you, Abe; I'm so happy that I did…. It's just that… I knew that her returning to you would leave you feeling a bit awkward around me… I really like you, Abe, and… knowing that you have feelings for the princess… well… I can handle that somewhat…. But when you look at me like you just did and ask me those kinds of questions… it makes it hard…." Memory whispered, looking away.

Abe glanced at her before looking away quickly.

"I didn't mean to make things difficult for you, Memory." He too whispered.

Sighing, Memory looked at him and smiled slight.

"It's not that, Abe, I just… I've never felt like this about anyone before…. And the fact that you don't feel the same about me… it cuts deep." She whispered, her hands trembling slightly in her lap.

His head shot up quickly. "Memory… you… you believe I do not feel the same?" He questioned softly.

Memory quickly stood and began to walk towards the tank before answering him from her heart.

"Abe… I could feel your desire for the princess even before I started having feelings for you…. It's selfish of me to want you… but its human nature right?" She asked quietly, whether she was asking him or herself, neither of them truly knew.

He was quiet for a long time, seeming to think about each word before he said it, but when he began to speak, Memory couldn't help but be calmed a little by his voice as she turned with her back to the tank.

"It's true… I wanted Princess Nuala back with everything I had when we first met… and when she was brought back by the sick twist of fate when Voltaire first Desired Nuada… it was like my prayers were answered." Memory turned to press her forehead to the tank at that, afraid she would let a tear fall and she didn't want to show him that.

She could hear him stand but didn't really hear him approach until he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to speak once more.

"But when you told me that she came back with him and I felt how much it hurt you to say it, yet made you happy that I got what I wanted… it sparked something…. Memory, you are a special girl… a special woman… and your gift simply adds to that special aura you hold… but the rest is simply your heart and the fact that you are so selfless." He spoke, turning her slightly until she faced him.

"Abe… I only want you to be happy, and I know you'll be happy with Nuala." She whispered, looking to the floor.

"Says who, kid?" A third voice boomed throughout the room.

Both Memory and Abe turned to the door to see Hellboy and Liz standing there listening intently.

"Sorry, I just couldn't keep quiet anymore." Red smirked slightly.

Liz smacked him softly on his arm, but strode forward to look at the both of them.

"I've tried to run away from my powers… I've even tried to have other people try and help me with them so I could try and blame my outbursts on them even when I still took them all into myself…. It's human nature to want to be selfish, Memory." Liz spoke softly, smiling softly to the young girl.

Memory's eyes were pleading; as if she were trying to make her understand.

"But, the Master's Wife… she was completely selfish…. That was the whole moral to the story; don't be selfish!" She tried, running a shaky hand through her hair.

Hellboy walked behind Abe and put a hand on his back and locked his golden eyes on Abe's blue ones, trying to get his point across.

"You have to decide what you want in life and it has to be your choice in your heart, not just 'cause someone came back from the dead or told you to do something. Father always tried to teach us about life… and tried to get it across to us that love is not that far away from us as people." Red spoke softly.

Liz and Hellboy turned and looked at each other softly; a deep rooted sense of love in each of their eyes as they stared at each other.

"You're going to face challenges… just because of that you can't give up. If you want something then it wouldn't be right to your heart to deny it." Liz said, looking at Abe.

"And just 'cause destiny says one thing, doesn't mean you don't disserve something else…. A little selfishness once in a while isn't that bad." Hellboy spoke, looking at Memory.

Memory couldn't listen anymore, it didn't make any sense anymore…. She broke away from Abe's hand's hold and ran passed Liz and Hellboy.

The three of them watched her run, but only Abe looked as if he wanted to run after her.

"If you want it so bad, brother Blue, then go for it." Hellboy whispered to him.

Looking up at him slightly, his eyes seeing him but his mind only on Memory, he nodded and took off after her.

"I think we made a good enough impact on this one… should we check in with the other two?" Hellboy grinned, putting an arm around Liz.

Smiling, she shook her head slightly exasperated. Looking up at him, she smiled. Hellboy bent down and captured her lips with his in a long fiery kiss.

~*~*~

Siren sat on her bed with a book, not truly paying attention to the words.

A knock at the door came as a relief for her so she wouldn't have to try and pretend for her own mind's sake instead of thinking about Voltaire.

'Speak of the freaking devil….' She thought to herself as Voltaire let himself in.

"What do you want?" She spat nastily.

Hurt crossed over his eyes before he saw the light blush that crossed her cheeks, after seeing that, he simply smiled softly at her.

"You," He replied simply.

Her blush deepened, but she scoffed as if to ward it off before he noticed it. No such luck.

"Come on, Green Eyes, I bet you could find me charming if you give me a chance." He offered.

She took her time thinking on it as she picked her book back up.

"I'll let you know when I finish my book." She yawned.

Smirking to himself, he walked behind her and, taking his shoes off, climbed onto her bed and made himself comfortable.

"Alright, I can wait; I'm just as stubborn as you, Missy." He winked at her.

Glaring at him over her shoulder, she put her book down and turned to climb up her bed to get to him.

"How dare you!" She glared, raising her fist as if to hit him.

Seeing his chance, he jumped up and, grasping her waist, pulled her down until she was lying on the bed and he was straddling her.

"Why can't you be honest with me for once, Siren?" He asked, using her given name for the first time.

Completely dumbfounded for the time being, she simply gaped up at him; not truly noticing that she was being held down or that he seemed to have no intention of moving…. Just that he had finally used her first name…. And she liked it coming from him….

"Get off of me." She hissed dangerously when she finally came back to herself.

Chuckling lightly, he leaned down towards her and breathed lightly into her ear.

"Give me a chance and I promise not to let you down." He whispered.

Looking up at him, she had a fleeting thought to take him up on the offer, but her better judgment kept her from agreeing.

"I don't think so, dude; you'll probably just trick me into doing something. I'll pass." She pushed him up and hurried to leave the room before he could follow.

Stopping outside her door, she leaned her back against it and sighed heavily.

"Guy problems, kid?" A new voice asked somewhat softly.

Hellboy stood in the hallway leaning against a wall looking at her with an amused expression.

"None of your business, Monkey." She hissed, trying to storm passed him.

Chuckling to himself, he put his arm out and stopped her in her tracks.

"Just listen, kid." He offered.

Huffing and puffing, Siren glared an agreement and he lifted his arm. She turned to him, her arms crossed across her chest.

"You don't wanna give him a chance 'cause of what happened with him before, right?" He asked.

He watched as she sighed but nodded slightly, looking at him with tired eyes.

"I just don't know… he seems different, yeah…. But that can easily change…. The last thing we need is for me to get close to someone and them ending up getting to Mem and hurting her." She sighed, slumping against the opposite wall of Hellboy.

"Is it you don't wanna get close to him in case he's still evil and wants to get close to Memory… or is it that you're afraid he'd hurt you too much if he turned out to be evil and you gave him a chance?" He asked softly.

Siren tensed visibly before relaxing and looking at him with vulnerable eyes for the first time.

"I don't know what to do, Gorilla Man…. I shouldn't feel like this for him…." She sighed, angry at herself.

"If you shouldn't feel like that for him, then does that mean Memory isn't supposed to feel the way she does for Abe, or that I feel for Liz?" He asked.

She looked at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head.

"Of course not! Mem disserves to be happy for once and you and Liz are great together!" She practically shouted.

Hellboy chuckled as he pointed to her.

"See, kid. I guarantee you that if I asked anyone else here they'd say you disserve to be happy just like anyone else around here, so why are you really giving yourself so much grief?" He asked.

Siren blushed deeply and looked down.

Hellboy looked passed her to see her door cracked and Voltaire looking out at them, a soft look to his eyes, yet his full attention on no one else but Siren.

"Because… because… I'veneverhadaboyfriend." She said quickly.

Red looked at her again, blinking a few times before he finally understood.

"Then don't you think he'd take it slow if you asked him to? A guy knows when to go by what a woman says and when to surprise her with the situation." He told her, hoping Voltaire understood what he was saying.

Siren was silent for a few minutes before heaving a heavy sigh.

"Yeah… yeah I guess…. I just… need to think for a minute." She whispered, walking passed Hellboy and down the hall.

Neither man spoke as Voltaire walked out of the room.

"If you really want her and will do anything to keep her, go after her." Hellboy told him.

Voltaire waited a few minutes before looking at him and nodding, but stopped short as a thought crossed his mind.

"You… you chased after Liz… didn't you?" Voltaire seemed to ask, as if he didn't know what to do.

Hellboy scoffed loudly and grinned, crossing his arms across his chest.

"If I let Liz go every time she ran away, I never would've showed her that I cared or gotten under her skin until she knew she could trust me." He answered simply.

~*~*~

(**A**/**N**) Wow! Quite a chapter, wouldn't you say? I knew I didn't leave you all in the dark for nothing! lol. Okay, guys, look. I can pretty much guarentee this, so I'm gonna go ahead and say it; next week I will most definatly put the new chapter up, so just keep watch for it. It's gonna have both Memory and Siren's answers to all of Abe and Voltaire's questions... and maybe even some of yours.... But, I have to warn you... it's also going to have a big clue in there for a future chapter. So, if someone, or some people get the clue right, then I will put a character of the winner's chosing into my story. I'll put more details in the next chapter, okay???

Tell me what you think! I wanna hear!!!! lol. See all of you next time!!!!


	20. Desire of the Forgotten

(**A**/**N**) Hey there, guys! So, I hope you're as excited about this chapter as I am! It's a LONG one too!

Okay guys, I told you last time that I would be posting a Challenge in this chapter, and I have! My Challenge is this: I have put a hint about a character in this chapter... or is it two characters? A character is not who they appear to be! Can you guess who? At the end of this chapter I'll tell you what your prize will be if you guess correctly!

**ENJOY!  
~*~*~**

Memory sat at the indoor pool looking at the clear, chlorine water as if looking out over the horizon at a beach. Her pants were rolled up to her knees and her legs dipped delicately in the water as she let her mind wander over everything Liz and Hellboy had said and what Abe had told her. She sighed heavily to herself as she watched her legs make ripples in the water when she moved them.

Stopping suddenly when she heard the door open, she tensed and turned only to see Siren come into the pool room looking very irritable.

"Sigh," Memory cooed softly, trying to placate the Water Charmer.

Stopping suddenly, Siren looked over at her, and her whole face softened. She made her way over to the Desiree, and flopped down beside her in a rush of movement.

"Why are you in here?" Siren asked softly, taking her boots and socks off.

Memory watched as she began rolling up her pants legs, and didn't begin to speak until her friend's legs were immersed in the water.

"Abe tried to talk to me… he… he asked me if I regretted meeting him…. And then it started on about how we feel about each other, and… I just couldn't bear it." Memory sighed, her eyes pained as she looked away from her friend and toward the other end of the pool once more.

Siren smiled at her long time friend, and sighed.

"I guess me and you have a lot in common… we can't take it when guys try to get us to like them." She laughed.

Memory glanced over at her in confusion before asking softly, "Did something happen?"

Siren grinned slightly, but it never reached her eyes.

"Voltaire wants me to give him a chance…. But I don't know if I can do that." She whispered, looking down at the water, still smiling slightly.

Memory kept her gaze away from her friend, her eyes taking a dazed look as she searched her powers.

"You're desires have changed…." Memory muttered.

Looking at her expectantly, Siren scowled when she realized she had gotten her hopes up for something she knew was utter crap.

"I don't want him, Mem." Siren hissed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Memory simply smiled and wrapped her friend into her arms.

"Desires never lie, Sigh. And I can tell you two things about all of this." Memory began, looking her friend in the eye.

Memory's eyes held understanding and a glint of happiness in their depths; Siren couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, okay, what can you tell me?" She laughed, shaking her head slightly.

Smiling, Memory took Siren's hand in hers and squeezed them lightly before letting them go and looking back out over the pool.

"The only two things I can tell you are these: I can feel Voltaire's desires now… and they all have to do with you. And, your desires are torn between protecting me and wanting him." She replied, smiling a tad smugly toward her.

Siren huffed before crossing her arms over her chest.

"So what is it, Sigh? Why don't you wanna give him a chance?" Memory asked softly, her hand lying lightly on the young Water Charmer's.

Siren heaved a heavy sigh and moved her legs in the water, watching as ripples flowed outward into the middle of the pool and disperse.

"I'm worried about you… if he's lying and I get close to him, he could hurt you." She muttered, keeping her eyes on the water.

"You're so full of crap." Memory sighed.

She turned and glared at her, but ultimately said nothing.

"You're afraid that if you get close to him and he turns out to be a lying bastard, he'll hurt you more than you think he could. Don't pull me into that, Siren Lenora Peace, 'cause I'm sure as hell not gonna hold you back from a guy that cares about you…. Not like any of those guys from school or in our town." Memory ranted, glaring forcefully at her friend.

Siren stood up to her glare with one of her very own.

"Memory Elizabeth Black, how dare you even think that I would lie to you?! I have done nothing but care about you these last… I don't even remember how many years! I just wanna make sure you're safe! So what if I don't wanna go out with a guy that's totally handsome and infuriatingly charming?! I just don't wanna, and you can't make me!" Siren yelled.

Memory's face softened as she looked at Siren's face; her cheeks were flushed with anger, her eyes sparkling with determination.

"You just called him charming and handsome." Memory pointed out in a sing-song tone, grinning widely.

Siren blushed slightly, but her eyes never losing their glare as she turned her head away. Memory glanced toward the door to see Voltaire inching his way in, but when he saw her looking, he began to back out. Memory quickly shook her head slightly, taking great care making sure Siren didn't notice, and he inched his way in fully, but never closed the door.

"So what if I did? I mean… yeah… he's kinda cute and all… but… but…." Siren's eyebrows furrowed as she kept her eyes trained on the floor in front of both of them, and away from her childhood friend, red covering her cheeks.

"Sigh, you can't let me be your excuse anymore…. I don't wanna hold you back… and that's exactly what you're making me do…. You can still protect me… but, how about letting him protect you for a while too?" Memory smiled.

She looked up imploringly into the Desiree's eyes. "Mem, why does it have to be so hard; why can't he be a major ass-face like those kids at school?" Siren cried, clutching onto Memory's arms like a lifeline.

"Well, for one, because I'm a bit older than all of those hormone driven teenagers." Voltaire began, watching closely as Siren's head whipped around and she stared at him in shock.

Memory began to get up, but Siren turned her head and grasped her arms pleadingly.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything, Sigh, he just needs the chance to talk to you in private for a few moments." Memory cooed softly, placing a hand softly on hers.

Reluctantly, she watched as Memory stood and made her way to the door, nodding to Voltaire as she passed him.

As Memory closed the door, Voltaire walked toward Siren, but stopped short and sat on a bench far enough away from the water to give Siren her space.

"And two… because those children don't understand you or your gifts… I, at least, have an idea about them and about you." He finished, waiting until she at least looked towards him.

She stayed at the edge of the pool for quite a while before she slowly picked her legs up out of the water and drew them under her to sit Indian-style, her back to the water, and the thighs of her pants getting wet due to her recently submerged feet.

"Why should I believe you?" She asked quietly, not looking him in the eyes.

His eyes softened at her tone; such a tender and unbearably vulnerable voice.

"I don't know… all I have is my word; I know that won't do much good right now, but it's all I have… well… that, and a promise." He offered.

She blinked a few times slowly before looking up at him with her large green eyes, waiting on him to continue.

"I promise you, Siren, that I will never hurt you or Memory. Even if you don't believe me now… can't you at least give me a bit of a chance?" He asked, his voice tired and his eyes sadly looking into hers.

Siren turned away from his gaze, her eyes closed as she took a deep breath.

"If I say no… will you let me walk out of here?" She asked quietly.

Voltaire hung his head, his eyes looking at his hands that hung between his legs.

"It's all up to you, Siren… you can walk out of here and never look back…. Or you can stay here and we can… talk." He offered.

Siren thought for a minute.

"No." She answered simply, standing.

Voltaire visibly flinched at her words, and she suddenly regretted the harsh tone that she didn't realize donned her voice. She rolled her eyes silently before walking up to him and standing just in front of him.

"I mean… no… not here…. How about we talk… in the Library." She corrected herself softly.

He quickly looked up at her to see her smiling awkwardly, not really knowing if it was convincing or not.

Grinning, he stood, knocking her legs out from under her with one arm and catching her top half with his other arm and pulled her close to his chest.

"Glad to hear it, Green Eyes!" He chuckled merrily.

She groaned and buried her face in her hand as he began walking out of the room with her in his arms.

Though she never caught the look of anxiousness and grim satisfaction he gave to the mirror-like surface the water now took on, nor did she happen to see the flash across the glass face of liquid, Siren couldn't help but feel slightly safe.

~*~*~

Abe could hear Memory speaking to Siren inside, he noticed quickly how she pressed her friend about her problem; never really lingering on the conversation the two of them had just minutes before hand.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Abe turned to see Voltaire walk up; his eyes holding a distant look to them as he searched for, he could only guess, Siren.

"Both are here." Abe offered.

Voltaire offered a small smile as he stood on the other side of the door frame to listen just as Abe was doing.

"Did you have trouble with Memory?" Voltaire whispered, his eyes on the crack in the door where he watched Siren.

Abe sighed and ran a hand over his head.

"Yes… it seems she does not believe she is destined for anything but pain and solitude." He replied just as softly.

Voltaire let out a humorless chuckle.

"They were destined to be friends then…." Voltaire murmured.

Abe nodded absentmindedly.

"At least you might have a chance; Memory's trying to push her into following her desires." Abe motioned to the door.

Voltaire smiled lightly.

"You know, Blue Man… one thing that might help that I've kind of noticed… Memory doesn't believe she disserves to be happy because of all of the past Desiree's… it all is going to depend on your desires and if she can be selfish for once." Voltaire told him, looking him straight in the eyes.

Abe seemed to digest the information for a few minutes before sighing.

"I've missed Princess Nuala for so long… but when I heard the hurt in Memory's voice knowing she had to give up trying to get to know me except as a friend… it made me look at her in such a different light. Then when she told me that she only wanted me to be happy… yet I heard in her mind the internal conflict between simply acting on her selfishness and having simply good intentions, I couldn't help but wonder." Abe confided in him.

Voltaire nodded, listening intently.

"Yes… yes, I've missed Princess Nuala deeply… but having Memory here… I just feel a desperate need to protect her…. What I feel for the Princess now… I don't know if I can describe it, but it isn't the same as before; before I was new to the whole experience. But know I know what to think and what it all means. I care for Princess Nuala, but not as much as I did before… and on a different level." Abe finished.

Voltaire smiled slightly at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good, Blue One, now you just have to get Memory to understand that." He winked at Abe.

"… I just wanna make sure you're safe! So what if I don't wanna go out with a guy that's totally handsome and infuriatingly charming?! I just don't wanna, and you can't make me!" Siren yelled.

Voltaire stared at the door in hushed fascination.

"Go in there… talk to her." Abe urged.

Gulping visibly, Voltaire nodded absentmindedly and began trying to inch inside the door. Abe watched as he seemed to stop for a minute and begin to inch back out, but that didn't last long as he got inside the door and waited to say something.

"Well, for one, because I'm a bit older than all of those hormone driven teenagers." He heard Voltaire say.

He waited a few minutes before hearing Memory whisper something to Siren and saw her begin walking toward the door.

Looking around suddenly, Abe began backing up, away from the door as she walked out.

She looked up, surprise written in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Abe," She whispered.

"Memory," He whispered back.

They looked at each other for a few minutes before Memory realized Voltaire had begun talking to Siren, so she turned away to close the door softly.

"Memory… I… I don't know where to begin." He told her truthfully.

She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"It's alright, Abe… don't worry about anything; I understand." She whispered softly.

With that, Memory turned back to face the door, thinking the conversation was over, but it wasn't. Abe reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"No, Memory, you don't…. I wanted Princess Nuala back with everything I had, the only thing that ever kept my mind off of her was when we went on missions. Then you came into our lives and… when I learned what you were, yes, I admit, I had thought of using your powers for my own selfish reasons." Memory looked away from him, hurt crossing her features, but he wouldn't let her look away for long; he lifted his hand and cupped her chin lightly, turning it back to him.

"But then, when she came back… I was so happy… but not being around you anymore made me distant." She looked up at him then, a tiny light of hope shining in her eyes. "Memory… I'm not going to deny I have feelings for the princess… because I do; after all, she was the one that brought out these kinds of feelings in me first. But… as time passes, I realize that I feel for her only slightly more than I feel for Liz…. I feel the need to protect her and care for her, yes… but when she smiles my heart doesn't beat faster, when she walks into a room I don't have to try to take my eyes off of her…." He whispered softly.

Memory held tears in her eyes; tears of frustration and happiness all at the same time.

"Why, Abe? Why? I can't do this… yes, I have feelings for you, but I'm not supposed to… I can't be selfish… I just… I can't!" She whispered, trying once more to turn away from him, but he pulled her to him and she began to cry on his chest.

"Why do you believe you cannot be selfish, Memory?" He asked softly, not truly understanding.

Memory held her hands on Abe's chest, her head fitting under his chin comfortably and she took a shuttering breath to try to steady herself.

"The Master's Wife… she wanted everything that the Genie would give her… she was never satisfied…. I don't want to become like her; I don't want to become someone who's heart is as black as coal… whose very existence thrives on using others and gaining material things… if I did that, I'd never be able to live with myself." She whispered, burying her face into his chest despite what she was saying.

Abe stood there for a few moments, letting Memory catch her breath and letting things calm down within her.

"How in the world do you think you will become like her, Memory, by simply letting me in?" He asked, holding her close.

"I'd just be using you to protect me! Just like I use Siren…. I'm already paying the price for all of this by asking for your help! I'm being so selfish…." She whispered, more to herself than to him.

Gripping her shoulders tightly, but not painfully, he pulled her back and looked into her eyes. His eyes were determined, yet soft all at the same time.

"It is not selfishness if you ask for protection and we _want _to protect you. Siren understands this better than anyone; that's why every time you try to get her to leave she never does…. Because she cares for you and doesn't want to let you get hurt. Why can't I care about you? Why can't Hellboy, Liz, Johann, or Voltaire? Why can't we protect you because we want to? Is that still selfishness on your part? No, it's selfishness on ours." He told her, holding her gaze with his own; willing his point to be understood.

She looked away from his face, her body trembling like a leaf beneath his hands.

"What do you want from me, Abraham?" She whispered.

Looking a bit shocked, he simply pulled her back to him and hugged her close.

"I want… I… well… I want… you." He answered thoughtfully.

She stiffened in his arms, foreboding feelings sweeping into her stomach as she registered what he was saying.

"But… Princess Nuala…." She muttered, trying to grasp at what was happening around her.

"I care about her… but, my feelings for you and how much I seem to care about you… are so much more…." He replied softly, rubbing her back lightly as he soothed her.

She pushed back from him and stared at him with wide eyes.

"But I saw you kiss her!" She accused, trying to get a grasp on things.

Abe looked away, ashamed by what she said as the truth.

"Yes… yes I did kiss her… but that was when I truly knew for certain that it was you I wanted…. When you kissed me in the garden after giving me that white tulip… it was unlike anything I had ever experienced; I felt as if I were floating on air. Yet when I kissed her… nothing." He tried to explain.

Memory looked at him, her eyes imploring.

"Please… please, Abe… don't make me…." She whispered.

He simply shook his head, his gaze still keeping hers.

"I will never _make_ you do anything, Memory… I simply ask you. Nothing more and nothing less." He replied, his voice and his eyes holding nothing but honesty in their depths.

Memory broke away from him and leaned against the wall, her head down.

"I was the one that told you first how I felt… I just kinda hoped you wouldn't be able to feel the same; that I'd have an excuse…." She whispered.

Abe walked up to her and smiled.

"What do you want, Memory? For once, be selfish." He whispered, placing a hand softly on her shoulder.

Looking up at him, she was silent for a long while before smiling a watery smile.

"I want… you." She whispered.

Smiling, he drew her close to him and, with her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly.

~*~*~

Nuala stood around the corner, her hands balled into fists as she shook with rage, her eyes glaring ahead of her before she turned and stormed off down the hallway, brushing passed Johann with her angry gait with not even an 'excuse me' to cover her tracks.

Johann watched the angry princess leave and walked to the end of the hallway to see Abe holding Memory quietly.

Musing softly to himself, he stopped when a metallic surface caught his gaze. He seemed to chuckle darkly to himself and turned away from the reflective surface only slightly as he watched the scene between the Desiree and icthyo sapien with morbid curiosity.

"Johann," Liz called out softly.

Shaking himself lightly, Johann turned toward Liz's voice to see she and Hellboy coming toward him.

"What's with the princess?" Hellboy asked, pointing his stone thumb behind him.

Johann shrugged slightly.

"I vould only guess zat it has somezing to do with zat." He answered, motioning toward the end of the hall.

Liz and Hellboy walked to the edge of the hall and looked down the way to see Abe and Memory in an embrace.

"Way to go, Brother Blue!" Red shouted down the hall.

Both Abe and Memory turned to look at him; Memory blushed a deep crimson where as Abe's cheeks took on a bit of a darker blue hue and he smiled.

Johann let Liz and Hellboy make their way down the hall as Voltaire came out carrying Siren, his eyes on the reflective surface he had seen before.

**~*~*~**

(**A**/**N**) So, guys, what do you think? Siren's finally gonna give Voltaire a chance!! Whoo hooo!!!! And, Abe finally confessed to Memory!! YAY!!!

Okay, now, for the prize if you get it right: You can choose between a special scene of any of the characters in any kind of scene you want (romantic, lemon, action, death, whatever) and it will be for your eyes only! Or, you can give me the bio for a character of your own design and have me put him/her in my story doing whatever you want them to do (within reason).

Please, only two guesses per person, if you will! Thank you!!!


	21. A Night Out

(**A**/**N**) Okay, yes, I know it's been a very long time since I last updated, and I'm SO SO SO SORRY!!!!! With Christmas and then New Years, I rarely had any time to myself. I was going to post this last week, but a friend of mine came over from Louisianna and I hadn't seen him in almost three months, but that's enough about me!

**x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**,** RevoLodloV**,** PiPER**, and **TheQueenofLosers** all were correct one way or another on my challenge! Congrats guys!!! Oh, and **PiPER **if you want one of the prizes, please send me an e-mail or something where I can get the info from you. Otherwise, GREAT JOB GUYS!!!

Also **SesshiraRayu **and** IzzydaWolfeGrrl** didn't try, but thank you two so much for your reviews! I really appreciated them!

Okay, well, on with the story!!! This story is mainly fluff, so you guys can't say I never put much lovey dovey crap in this story! lol. Just kidding.

**ENJOY!!!  
**~*~*~

Memory sat with Abe, her back against his chest as he kept his eyes on a small book yet kept talking quietly with Liz and Hellboy, and she watched Siren and Voltaire silently.

"I said no." Siren muttered, glaring at him.

Voltaire couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Come now, Love, what's so bad about a night on the town?" He asked lightly, simply smirking over toward Siren with smug happiness.

"I don't even like action movies." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from him.

That was when Memory finally stepped in.

"Siren, stop lying to the boy; you love action, adventure, sci-fi, chick flicks, and horror. The only kind of movie you hate is the gory, blood everywhere movies." Memory sighed, smiling toward her friend who glared haughtily at her.

"Perfect! Come on, Green Eyes, please?" Voltaire pleaded, holding one of her hands to his lips.

Siren sighed, looking toward Memory for help, but the Desiree simply picked up the book she had lied in her lap and began reading where she left off.

"Fine… I'll go to the movies with you." Siren huffed, pouting slightly.

If it hadn't been for the small grin that she tried to hide, Voltaire would've actually believed she was as sour about the adventure as she made herself seem.

"Would you two like to come with us?" Voltaire offered Memory and Abe.

Smiling apologetically, Memory shook her head no. "Sorry, V, but I can never concentrate when I'm at the movies… other people's desires get in the way of that." Memory smiled.

Abe nodded along with her. "Yes, I'm afraid that because of the way I appear, I am not usually welcome in movie theatres."

Memory looked up at him as something seemed to cross over his face.

"Besides, Manning would have a fit of he or Red went out." Liz laughed, patting Hellboy on the arm as he scowled playfully at her.

"What? Everyone knows we're real now." He grinned sheepishly.

Memory chuckled slightly. "Wasn't that because you fell onto a car?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow towards him.

Red rolled his eyes in her direction. "So; maybe I did." He couldn't help but give a cheeky grin.

Rolling her eyes, Liz looked back at Memory and smiled slightly.

Johann came into the room quietly, looking from person to person before his glass orb seemed to rest in Memory's direction.

"Memory… may I talk to you for a moment?" He asked above the dull roar that emanated from the three couples.

Smiling kindly, she nodded and stood, muttering quickly to Abe, "I'll be right back."

Walking out into the hallway, she stood with Johann and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

He put a hand to the glass as if to rub his non-existent chin before speaking softly to her; almost as if he were afraid someone would over hear them.

"I believe ze Princess overheard you und Agent Sapien last night." He told her.

Fear began to creep up into her eyes before she could stop it. "Wh… why are you telling me this…?" She asked, almost dreading the answer.

Johann placed a placating hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her slightly.

"Ze Princess is no vere to be found in ze building…. I believe she has run off." He told her softly.

Memory couldn't help but gasp slightly, fear melting into her body as she thought of all of the horrid things that could happen to her while she was out alone in the streets.

"I… I have to go after her." Memory whispered, her eyes frantic as she thought of things she might need.

"No, no, dear girl, I vanted to tell you zis because I vanted to let you know zat I vould go looking for her." Johann persisted.

Looking up at him with her large blue eyes, he couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed of himself, but slowly shook the feeling away.

"I will check back vith you in a few hours, until zen, do not vorry; I vill find ze Princess." He assured her.

He began to turn, but Memory grasped at his arm softly.

"Are you sure, Johann? I don't know if it would feel right for you to do this when it was probably because of me that she ran off…." She whispered, worry etched in her features.

Johann placed a hand on hers and chuckled lightly.

"Not to vorry, my dear, I vill find her and everything vill be fine." He assured her before turning and walking away.

~*~*~

Siren stepped out of the bathroom wearing a knee length velvet dark purple skirt with a thigh length slit up the side, a light purple silk halter top that showed off most of her back and tied delicately around her neck in a thick bow, a small aquamarine necklace fell just above her breasts, and light and dark purple sandals donned her feet that tied along her calf.

"Okay, what do you think of this outfit?" Siren asked, trying to get out an imaginary wrinkle on her top.

"It looks nice." Memory confirmed for the tenth time that night.

Sighing heavily, Siren crossed the room until she stood in front of her, her hands resting on Memory's shoulders.

"Mem… what's wrong? Apparently you haven't liked any of my clothes, when usually you're trying to agree with me so you won't have to watch me try on anymore." The Water Charmer smirked.

The blue eyed teen looked up at her face for a few minutes before she launched herself toward her friend; wrapping her arms around Siren's waist, she laid her head on her stomach and trembled slightly.

"Nuala's gone, Johann left to go find her, Nuala left 'cause she heard what Abe and I talked about, Nuala's gone because of me! What if she gets hurt? What if something happens to her?" Memory just kept rambling on and on.

Siren listened intently, her face grave. When Memory finally stopped for breath, she pulled herself away and crouched down to look her in the eye.

"Memory, none of this is your fault…. It's Nuala's since apparently she doesn't like a bit of competition. You have nothing to be worried about; wait for Johann's call and when it comes, it'll all be okay." Siren spoke calmly and confidently.

Waiting a few moments, Memory took a breath and let it out slowly.

"Thanks, Sigh… but I like this outfit better than the others." Memory smiled forcefully.

Watching her friend for a few more moments, Siren smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Let's get you dressed now." She offered, pulling Memory up.

Sputtering, Memory tried to stop, but Siren wouldn't be put off so easily.

"I'm not going anywhere." Memory persisted.

Siren rolled her eyes, but still dragged her to the closet.

"You're gonna be with Abe, aren't you?" At Memory's nod, she continued. "Then you're gonna need something to wear besides your jeans and tank top. He's seen that… let's let him see Memory a bit dressed up." Siren smiled.

Apparently the smile was contagious because soon Memory was smiling and laughing with her as Siren picked through outfits.

~*~*~

"This is why I'm glad we don't ever go out much, babe; I'd always be afraid you'd take too long. How many outfits does the little whelp have?" Hellboy complained.

Voltaire was pacing in front of Abe's tank while Abe sat in a chair with a new book and Hellboy and Liz acquired the couch together.

"I'm not worried about that… I'm just worried she's going to send Memory in here to tell me she's not coming." Voltaire confided in them.

"I doubt she'd really do that…." Liz persisted.

Hellboy couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, knowing that hell-kitten, she'd come tell you herself and then have Memory make an excuse." Liz shoved his arm telling him to be nice, but couldn't help but laugh a little at what would probably have been the truth.

"Oh please!" They heard from the doorway to the library. Everyone turned to see Siren there wearing the purple outfit she had tried on in her room, her hands on her hips and a sarcastic smirk on her lips. Turning slightly yet her eyes still locked on the people in the library, she sighed to Memory, "Mem, can you believe they have such little faith in me?"

Memory laughed at her friend, stepping up beside her. "Well, Sigh… you know, Red is kinda right… that would be something you would do." She giggled.

As Memory came into view of the room, Siren watched as Abe locked eyes on her face, never straying, as dark blue began to cover his cheeks.

Memory stood wearing a dark blue, form fitting, long sleeve off the shoulder blouse, a pair of hip hugger jeans, a dust of light purple eye shadow over her eyes, and pale pink gloss covering her lips.

Smirking lightly to herself, Siren draped an arm over Memory's bare shoulders and grinned at Voltaire.

"So, are we going or did I get dressed up for nothing?" She winked at him.

Shaking his head slightly, Voltaire hurried forward and held out his hand. Memory began moving further into the library as Siren put her small hand into his larger one, he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently causing Siren to blush deeply and turn away.

"Who knew the kid could get so embarrassed." Hellboy sneered jokingly.

Sending him a death glare, Siren pulled Voltaire from the room when everyone giggling and chuckling after them and Memory waving good-bye.

"Alright, kid, Liz and I are gonna go watch a movie in our room." Hellboy turned to Memory and said.

Smiling, she nodded happily.

"Okay, you two have fun." She grinned.

With Liz's arm tucked into his, they walked out of the library and down the hall out of sight. It was then Memory realized she was alone with Abe… and she didn't know what to do….

"So… um…." She began, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Looking toward his bookshelf, Abe's thoughts of a quiet night of reading suddenly went out the window as his mind raced trying to think of what Memory would want to do since she changed.

"Were you… thinking of going out as well?" He asked softly, catching her by surprise.

Cocking her head slightly to the side in confusion, Memory looked at him for a moment, wondering what she should answer.

"No… did you want me to leave?" She asked, just as softly, looking up at him through her lashes.

Turning to her, his eyes wide, he shook his head. "No, no, of course not…. It's just… you changed, so I assumed…." He began.

Smiling softly, Memory walked to the small desk beside him and picked up the book he had been reading and one she was thinking of starting. Taking his hand, she led him to the couch and sat down.

"No… I just… wanted to dress up a little for you…." She whispered quietly, blushing slightly and burying her nose in the book as he sat beside her.

Smiling lightly, he made himself comfortable and began to read, looking up every now and then to look at Memory.

Glancing quietly over to him, she relaxed slightly and leaned further against the back as she began to read, but looking over, she caught his eye and smiled.

Leaning over, she laid her head on his shoulder, her book resting in her lap as she kept reading, and soon, with a bit of readjusting, they both read quietly in one another's embrace.

~*~*~

Liz rested her head against Red's massive shoulder as she lied comfortably on him as the movie went by; feelings of security overtook the both of them as they lied there. One of Hellboy's arms behind his head to prop it up, and the other was against Liz, pulling her closer and closer to him.

"This is really nice, Red… I love nights like this." Liz mused to him.

Grunting in reply, he smoothed his thumb up and down her arm in a gentle gesture.

Looking up at him, she pulled herself up and placed a soft, loving kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, Red," She whispered, smiling.

~*~*~

"That wasn't too bad, V… you're not that bad of a movie picker." Siren grinned, nudging him slightly with her shoulder as they made their way back to his car.

Voltaire seemed to straighten his back and lifted his chin into the air.

"Now, perhaps, I'll get the gratitude I'm due?" He asked airily.

Giggling lightly, Siren nudged him again and leaned against his black corvette. Standing just in front of her, he looked up to the sky and smiled.

"This was a very nice night, Green Eyes… thank you." He whispered.

She smiled lightly.

"Oh yes, you're so welcome; 'cause all of this was my doing." She grinned cheekily.

Chuckling lightly, he leaned down closer to her until his mouth was right beside her ear. Licking it lightly, he smirked as she drew in a sharp breath. "This was all your doing, Siren… you're the one that put me under your watery charm." He whispered before drawing away and walking to the driver's side door.

~*~*~

Johann walked the alley ways searching for the missing princess; it had been hours since he had left the others and still no luck.

A sudden noise from the street caught his attention, along with a few very unsavory words being uttered from a very delicate mouth.

"Princess Nuala," Johann called out, standing at the mouth of the alley.

Whirling around quickly, she glared at the ectoplasm man.

"What are you doing here, Johann? Shouldn't you be back at the Bureau?" She asked in her usual sweet voice.

Johann seemed to take her abnormal attitude in for a moment.

"Ja, I vas… but zen I learned zat you had run off, so I vent out to look for you, Princess. It vould be very unfortunate if your brozer vould happen to find you out here." He told her lightly, watching her face carefully.

Smiling slightly, Nuala strode confidently forward toward Johann, her eyes steady and her lips holding a seductive grin.

"Come on, you know my dear brother would never hurt me, Johann." Her eyes seemed to dance with an eerie golden light that was only slightly noticeable with her amber eyes, but Johann wasn't affected by it.

"If your brozer finds out zat you tried to take away his control over me, he vill be quite angry, no?" Johann murmured, taking her chin into his hands.

She seemed to pout slightly before rolling her eyes.

"Fine… I'll come back…. But he better be coming soon! I can't stand all of them there; they act so… _human_." She seemed to spit the word before pushing passed him and walking out of the alley.

~*~*~

(**A**/**N**) Oh my! It seems like Sigh and V had a good date! lol. I bet Memory's gonna hear all about it when Siren gets back! lol. And what about the romantic evening between Red and Liz? I know I didn't go into much detail, but still... it was short and sweet, wasn't it? And what about Abe and Memory? That was really sweet... or at least I thought so! lol. But... this interaction between Johann and Nuala worries me... what could be going on? Why is Nuala acting so strange? What's going on with Johann??? All will be revealed soon... I hope....

Hope you guys liked it! Please review!!!!


	22. Foe or Faux?

(**A**/**N**) Well, I hope all of you are ready for this chapter! It's gonna be a good one!!!! So, since I'm so excited to let you all read it, I'm not gonna put much in this Author's Note.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Voltaire, Memory, and Siren... and the plot, can't forget about the plot. lol.**

**ENJOY!  
**~*~*~

Siren sat on her bed, her knees up under her as she watched Memory pace back and forth in their room, her eyebrows drawn together in worry and her teeth biting her lip in worry.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Mem, try not to worry too much." Siren cooed softly, yet even to her ears she didn't believe it.

Memory sighed and fell onto the bed.

"I suppose I knew something like this would happen… 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' right?" Memory chuckled humorlessly.

Siren finally just rolled her eyes and sat up straight, her legs flung over the side of the bed.

"Memory, come on! This Princess doesn't have anything on you! She's just jealous 'cause you got her guy; so what? It's not like that's never happened in the history of ever to any other chick; why should she be any different?" She ranted.

The Desiree turned to flash a grin to her friend as she chuckled deeply.

"Yeah… you're right, Sigh…. I just don't like the fact that… something seemed off about it." She sighed.

The Water Charmer cocked an eyebrow at her in question.

"The Princess seemed… too cold…. The way Abe, Hellboy, and Liz talked about her… she was a kind, gentle princess who hated violence. But when she looked at me when she came back… she seemed hostile in the worst way." Memory told her, looking off toward a wall, thinking.

Siren seemed to think for a moment, but couldn't come up with much that would've been useful to say.

~*~*~

Abe swam lazily around his tank, his mind on an ebony haired lass with captivating sapphire blue eyes and the most charming mind he had ever encountered. With his thoughts drifting back to their evening, he smiled faintly.

"Well, Brother Blue, it looks like you are… what's that word you used on me? 'Smitten?'" Hellboy chuckled, walking into the library.

Chuckling lightly, Abe swam to the top of the tank and got out. Walking down the spiral staircase, he watched Hellboy for a moment before saying anything.

"Well… yes, I suppose you could say that." He finally said.

Red let out a barking laugh and nodding in his direction.

"See, I knew that girl would be good for you. And from what I hear, you're pretty good for her too." He grinned mischievously.

Cocking his head to the side slightly, Abe wondered briefly what he meant, though it didn't take long for him to go ahead and spill the beans.

"Liz heard Memory and Siren talking about their _dates_ and apparently… Memory couldn't stop talking about you." Red teased.

Dark blue began to stain Abe's cheeks lightly making Hellboy laugh loudly.

"Now really, Red, you're starting to sound like a gossiping old lady." Liz chided, walking into the room.

It was Abe's turn to chuckle lightly as Hellboy grumbled at his girlfriend. But she simply rolled her eyes before turning to look at Abe fully.

"But, the big monkey's right, Memory was talking about you quite a bit, Abe." She grinned.

But, just as it seemed like Red would begin teasing Blue mercilessly, Siren walked into the room, her eyes downcast making everyone turn to her.

"Hey, Water Squirt, what's up?" Hellboy asked, grinning at her.

Looking up at them, she forced a small smile on her face.

"Memory's just worried… and it's gotten me worried too." She confided in them.

She looked away slightly to look about the bookshelves.

"What would she have to be worried about?" Liz smiled to the young Water Charmer.

Looking at her quickly, Siren leaned against the back of the couch and thought for a moment – thought of what she felt comfortable telling them about Memory – before looking at all of them.

"She's worried about the Princess." She finally told them.

A bit shocked, the three friends looked at the teen in alarm.

"Did something happen with Princess Nuala?" Abe asked, his tone worried as his eyes shone bright with concern.

She shook her head slowly, her face down so her hair hid her expression; she had a look of disappointment on her face at his reaction: for the Princess, not for her friend.

"Tell me… how does the Princess usually act?" Siren asked, looking at all of them, her eyes hard and calculating.

"She's nice; very kind and caring." Liz answered quietly.

"She saved us from her brother and the Golden Army by stabbing herself." Hellboy also answered.

Siren looked to Abe for the final verdict only to see him watching his tank, his eyes misting over as if he were deep in thought.

"Yo, fish dude," She called out, irritation overwhelming her.

Looking up at her, he smiled a bit sheepishly before answering. "She is a gentle Princess… she doesn't have a mean bone in her body."

Siren couldn't help but look away from their gaze. She didn't know what to do; tell them what Memory had confided to her… or let them find out on their own. Memory was her friend, she shouldn't tell someone else something she had told her…. But this… this worried Siren, more than she cared to admit….

"So, kid, spill; what has the twerp so worried?" Hellboy asked, looking at her.

They all waited for an answer. An answer Sigh didn't know if she could actually give.

"Memory… Memory says the Princess has had a hostile side to her." Siren said softly, not looking at anyone.

The three of them seemed to consider this for a few moments, their faces thoughtful.

"Maybe Memory was mistaken." Liz offered, giving Siren a small smile.

Looking at each of them as they agreed, the young Water Charmer nodded along with them, but still she turned and fled the room. She had to get to someone who would believe her… she had to get to Voltaire.

~*~*~

"You should have kept your cover!" Johann spat angrily, glaring at Nuala.

She lounged on a chair across from the one he inhabited.

"Yes? And then what? Brother is wasting valuable time we could be using to take control of this miserable world." She hissed back at him.

"Vether he is vaistng time or not, you need to keep up appearances!" He shouted.

She glared at him for a moment before turning to look at the mirror that was against the wall.

"See how your servant treats me, brother? Is that anyway for someone to address a _princess_?" She mocked, flipping her hair back and smirking smugly at Johann.

He simply scoffed, and their bickering continued.

~*~*~

A teenage girl walked down the narrow tunnels beneath the crowded streets, when she would walk under a small column of light, her very pale, almost translucent, blue eyes would watch the corners around her while her short, hair flew around her; parted down the side, her pitch black hair barely touched her shoulders in choppy layers, a simple piece of bangs framed the right side of her face, while the left side covered her right eye and stopped just at her jaw. She was dressed in light jeans with holes in the knees, a black T-shirt with a few designs of wolves decorating it, and black combat boots that thudded gently off of the cement walls around her.

"Prince Nuada, sir, I'm here." She called out, entering a wide opening only to see Nuada looking into a mirror.

"Ah, Hollow, there you are, dear. Come, it's almost time." He turned to her and smiled a sadistic grin.

A small glimmer flickered over her pale eyes making Nuada's smirk widen. Hollow took a step closer to him, her eyes immediately finding his as she let a small smirk grace her features.

"Should I bring out the big guns?" She smirked.

Chuckling lightly, he leaned down to her ear and whispered softly into it so the walls could not hear….

~*~*~

Voltaire sat listening to Siren and Memory, watching each of their faces as Siren explained how three of the four members of the BPRD reacted when she told them of Memory's run in with the Princess.

"It could just be that they are in denial that anything like that could happen." Voltaire offered after she had finished.

Siren huffed, looking away.

Smiling softly to himself, Voltaire walked over to Memory and Siren, where both of them sat on his bed, and held his hands to them for each of them to take. Looking up at him in wonder, then at each other in confusion, Siren slipped one of her hands into his with Memory not far behind her friend. Tugging gently, he pulled them to their feet before hugging both of them tightly to his chest.

"I'm not saying I don't believe either of you two… I'm just saying that perhaps they don't see it as we do. I think the three of us realize a bit better than they do that people are sometimes not what they appear to be." He whispered into Siren's hair.

Memory couldn't help but feel as if she shouldn't be there; that it would probably turn into a special moment for Siren and Voltaire that she shouldn't intrude on. But, he surprised her by turning to her and giving her a simple, platonic kiss on the top of her head.

"I think it's best if none of us are alone around the Princess, especially Memory." He then said, pulling away from both of them to smile down at them.

Siren was smiling at him; smiling because he never once let Memory feel out of place or that she didn't belong beside them.

"I agree… someone should be with you at all times." Siren agreed, turning to look at Memory.

Rolling her eyes, Memory couldn't help but mutter, "Great… more babysitting." Before turning to wink at Voltaire as Siren glared.

"Hey, we don't have to look after you; you can just let the Princess get you." Siren glared haughtily at her.

Memory grinned happily, "Yeah, and then you'd feel horrible about it." She giggled.

As the two of them laughed happily, Voltaire couldn't help but look on in amused surprise at their behavior.

~*~*~

Siren and Voltaire kept Memory between them as they walked down the hallway toward the library.

"Is this really necessary? I feel like I should be imagining you two as big burly bouncer type guys." Memory muttered.

Voltaire chuckled good-naturedly while Siren put an arm around her shoulders in a loose half hug.

"You know I can take down any type of big, burly bouncer guys with one wave of my hand, Mem, so why on earth would you compare me to them?" Siren grinned.

Giggling, Memory looked at her friend to reply, but stopped short as they entered the library to see Nuala and Johann in with Hellboy, Liz, and Abe.

Memory stood in the doorway, her eyes moving from one person to another in complete shock. She couldn't hear anything from Nuala or Johann… nothing… everything was silent from them, yet the others were around them like nothing was the matter… like it was all normal.

"Mem… what's wrong?" Siren whispered, her arm never moving from her shoulders and her head never turning to look at her.

"Their desires… they're… gone…. Johann… Nuala… gone…." Memory's broken words whispered, her breath starting to come in short, small gasps.

Her confusion setting in, Voltaire and Siren looked at each other in worry before nodding quickly to each other.

"Hellboy, Abe, Liz, you three need to get away from them." Voltaire said suddenly, causing everyone in the room to look up at the three of them.

Memory cradled her head in her hands as Siren wrapped her arms around her more securely, glaring at the Princess and Ectoplasm Man.

"What are you talking about?" Liz asked, looking at him in complete confusion.

Memory looked at Abe, fear written all over her face causing him to jump up in alarm.

"I can't feel their desires." She breathed, motioning to the Princess and Johann.

Suddenly, before anyone had a chance to prepare for it, two people swiftly immerged from the reflective surface of the glass of the tank; Hollow stood with her hands on her waist looking at everyone in the room, surveying them, while Nuada stood with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking at Hellboy.

"_Finally_," Nuala breathed, standing from the chair she was resting in to walk over and stand beside her brother.

"Nuala," Abe tried, holding his hand out to her.

Turning to him, she glared in hatred.

"Oh no, little Fish Man… you chose that child, not me." She hissed, wrapping an arm around Nuada's neck.

Hellboy stood between Liz, Abe, and the two new comers and the Princess, his stone hand curled into a fist.

"I vouldn't advise that, Agent Hellboy." Johann suggested.

He turned to glare at the Ectoplasmic man, his eyes full of betrayal and hatred.

"You heard what Memory said… she can't feel you either…. I don't see why I need to listen to you." Hellboy spat, pulling back and beginning to swing his fist.

"I think you should've listened to him." A familiar voice countered.

Hellboy's stone hand came in contact with… another stone hand! As if a mirror were placed between them, Hellboy stood facing, what looked like, himself, in the exact place Hollow once stood.

Nuada laughed out right, watching as Hollow pulled back and smirked coldly, her face a mirror image of Hellboy's.

"No way," He breathed.

Memory's breath hitched painfully in her chest as feelings bombarded her at once.

"Mem, you gotta get a hold of yourself; now's not the time for a nervous breakdown." Siren hissed, trying to haul her up from where Memory was beginning to retreat into a fetal position on the floor.

"I can't… this feeling… it's too much!" She suddenly let out an ear piercing scream that made everyone look at her in either alarm or amusement.

"The fabled Dono ab Desiree… so nice to see you again." Nuada said, smiling at her.

Sweat was beginning to pour down her face as she tried to get a grip on her powers and try to comprehend them.

"You certainly are powerful… I didn't think you would actually live through bringing my sister and I back from the Spirit Realm." He continued, beginning to advance toward her.

Voltaire stood in his path, his hand outstretched with a sphere of Dark Flame ready to be used to dispose of anything in its path.

"I have no use for you anymore, traitor, go bed your slut and get out of my way." Nuada hissed, glaring darkly at Voltaire.

Suddenly, Memory looked up at him, her eyes calculating as her mind reeled with information.

"They… they aren't them…." She muttered cryptically.

Siren turned to her in question not understanding.

"You're quick, Desiree… I didn't think you'd catch on so quickly." He chuckled darkly.

Holding out his hand Liz and Hellboy flew back against the bookshelves suspended quite a ways off the ground, Abe was slammed against a far wall hovering there limply, Voltaire and Siren were shoved to the ground poised to look as if they were being held by an unseen force.

"What… are you?" Memory asked, her breathing labored as she struggled against the pull of power and desires that were bombarding her.

He and his sister laughed a cruel and sadistic laugh that didn't seem to suit either of them.

Hollow stood just beyond Nuada, silently she shifted her body back until she resembled her original form once more, and Johann stood just beside her, his head turned toward Memory.

"What do you think we are, Desiree?" Nuala asked, her voice sarcastic and her face pulled into a horrid sneer.

Breathing as evenly as she could, Memory sorted through everything her powers were pushing to her, trying to find an answer.

"I have no idea yet… but I feel like you are not truly the twin royalty; Nuala and Nuada. I ask again, strangers… who are you?" Memory shouted, glaring at them.

Hollow looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"That is Prince Nuada you're speaking to; show some respect!" She spat at Memory.

The Desiree turned to Hollow, her eyes pleading.

"I don't know you at all, I know what I'm about to ask is a lot because of that… but please; that is not Prince Nuada. I can feel it." Memory persisted, clutching her chest.

Glaring at her, Hollow simply scoffed; not buying for a minute that her Prince could be anymore than what he says he is.

"Go ahead, Hollow," Nuada began, smirking at the girl. "Humor her last moments." He laughed.

Raising an eyebrow at him, she looked once more at Memory before advancing toward her.

"How are you going to do this then?" She asked, her tone anything if not bored.

Gasping as the pounding in her head increased, she felt the words leave her lips before she could think on them; as if someone else was urging her to do so.

"Repeat after me: I desire to see the two spirit's true forms." She whispered so only she and Hollow could hear.

Rolling her eyes, Hollow stood facing her and sneered. "I still don't believe you're this big bad genie thing, but whatever. _I desire to see the two spirit's true forms_." Hollow repeated.

Suddenly, Nuada and Nuala screamed at the same time, "**_NO_**!"

Too late; Memory smiled slightly as she lifted her hands to her chest as yet another swirling white and silver orb came from her chest. She thrust it toward Hollow, and as it was absorbed into her body, the Prince and Princess's bodies began to glow in an eerie silver light. Hellboy, Liz, Abe, Voltaire, and Siren were released from Nuada's hold and left to pick themselves up as they watched with bated breath.

It was as if Nuada and Nuala were being ripped in two; flesh seemed to cling to other figures as they were torn from the twin's bodies, giving them corporeal forms. Screams erupted from Nuala and Nuada; screams of agony, pain, and regret.

Hollow watched in angry fascination at what was happening before her, but just as she believed she couldn't take her eyes away from the four beings, she felt Memory grasp her arm and pull her behind her unsteady, weak form as if to protect her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hollow asked, her confused gaze turning to a glare.

Memory glanced back at her as she tried to regain the small control she had over her erratic breathing.

"I don't know how this is going to affect anyone… I don't want you getting hurt." She whispered.

Hollow stared at her, her face void of emotion, soon though she turned her attention back to the Prince and Princess.

"Voltaire… Sigh… we gotta get to Hellboy, Liz, Johann and Abe…." Memory gasped, hugging her chest.

Looking at her friend strangely before turning her attention to Hollow, she nodded absentmindedly.

"_I desire Hellboy, Liz, Abe, Johann, Siren, Hollow, Memory, and I to be grouped together_." Voltaire suddenly said.

The same look of shock was bound to Siren, Hollow, and Memory's faces as the desire was carried out; Memory clutched another white and silver sphere to her chest and thrust it toward Voltaire, just after it touched him, the demon, pyrokenetic, the gas man, and merman were suddenly overcome with silver light that caused them to disappear right in front of their eyes only to reappear behind them all.

"What's going on?" Liz asked, breathing heavily.

Siren stood on shaking legs and tried to pull Memory back, but she wouldn't budge.

"It won't do if something happens to you, Siren… if I get hurt that means I'll be less likely to hinder anyone with this. I don't know what's going to happen when this is finished." Memory whispered.

As the screams died down, everyone looked back to see Nuala and Nuada unconscious on the ground, their breath even. Above them stood two new comers; a woman with waist length auburn hair and bright forest green eyes wearing a long tunic like dress with gold trimming it, and gold sandals that laced up her calf, and a man with short golden hair and bright sky blue eyes wearing a shorter tunic that cut off at his mid-thigh with only one thick piece of cloth covering one of his shoulders, gold sandals that laced up to his mid-calf.

"Who are you?" Abe asked, trying to get passed Memory to have a better look.

The two of them smirked horridly, their faces almost mirror images of each other.

"You'll know soon enough." The man hissed.

Holding out his hand, he used two fingers to beckon someone from the group, but it didn't take long to figure it out as Johann stepped up and went to their sides.

Suddenly, Memory gasped; grasping her chest in pain, she doubled over as a gut wrenching sob broke through.

"Mortals… they're so fragile." The woman sneered.

Chuckling to each other, the man raised his hand.

"We will see you again… and if you wish to see these two alive again," He motioned to the Prince and Princess that were still unconscious on the ground beside them. "Then you will give us what we want when we ask for it." With that, he flicked his wrist and in a flurry of movement, they were gone.

~*~*~

(**A**/**N**) Wow... what a cliffhanger! I want to thank **Piper-Knight** for her character Hollow, yes this character is ALL hers! And such a good character she is too! Thank you for letting me use her! Hmm... I wonder who these two new people are... I wonder how or even why they got into Nuada and Nuala's bodies! Does this mean they aren't evil? Hmm... so many questions.... I got a cookie for anyone who can guess correctly who the two new evil guys are! lol. Okay, well I guess I should say the new evil guy and new evil girl lol.

Please Review!!!


	23. Spirits Unbound

(**A**/**N**) Hey, guys, sorry this one took so long; I've been working on the next chapter for my other story too; Midday Sun, a Twilight fanfic for anyone who wants to read it! But I'm done with this new chapter; this one's a doosey! I think you'll really like it! I know I had fun writing it! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or anything like that; I just own my own characters and the plot.**

**ENJOY!  
**~*~*~*~

Memory fell to her knees, her breathing labored and sweat dripping from her brows. The feeling of dread, death, and destruction hanging inside of her heart with each ragged breath she took; the feel of the new beings they had just moments before encountered hung heavily on her heart.

"Memory… are you alright?" Abe asked softly, placing a hand firmly yet gently on her shoulder.

Looking up at him she smiled softly and turned to the others.

"I'm fine… but is everyone else alright?" She murmured, watching as everyone seemed to be helping everyone else up, all except Hollow, that is, who stood up and looked around very uncertainly.

"I don't understand it… what happened to Prince Nuada?" Hollow demanded, a small hint of worry in her voice.

She stumbled passed everyone and to the spot where the Prince and Princess had fallen.

"I don't get it… who were those guys, and how did they get inside Nuala and Nuada?" Hellboy demanded, his teeth gritting.

Siren and Memory glanced at each other.

"There's only one person we know who can answer that." Siren said, helping Voltaire to stand.

Everyone else looked at one another with a question in their eyes, but Siren and Memory just nodded to each other.

"Kera,"

~*~*~

It was only when Siren, Voltaire, Hollow, Hellboy, Liz, Abe, and Memory were piled a large black van that they were able to set out where they needed to go. With Siren at the wheel and Memory next to her, they were able to navigate their way along the streets until they came to roads they were sure they knew would take them to Kera's house.

"Just know, all of you, that I'm not in any way planning to help you beat those two… I just wanna save my Prince." Hollow reminded them again.

Red sighed irritably and glared at the girl who sat in the very back with Liz.

"We know this, Hollow, and its okay." Memory replied before Hellboy had a chance to talk. "You don't have to help us… we would appreciate it, but its okay. We'll help you get your Prince back, I promise." Memory turned in her seat and smiled at the dark haired girl.

Watching her for a few minutes, a slight look of surprise on her face, Hollow immediately turned her face to resemble a scowl and turned to look out the window. Smiling slightly, Memory turned back to the road and began looking along a map.

"Memory," Hollow called out suddenly.

Turning her body once more, Memory looked at her with a smile on her face.

"If you don't fulfill your promise… I just might be so angry that I kill you myself." Hollow whispered, glaring at the teen; waiting for any sign of fright.

But Memory simply smiled, and as everyone else turned to yell and threaten her, Memory softly said, "It's okay… if we can't get those two back and send those other two packing… then I'll let you."

"How can you say that?!" Siren screeched, slamming on the brake and sending everyone forward.

"That's not smart, Memory!" Liz hissed.

"Kid, you can't do anything; how do you think you're gonna help stop those two?" Hellboy demanded.

"We will help you with everything, Memory." Abe promised.

"It doesn't do well to promise things like that, Memory." Voltaire advised.

Everyone was speaking at once, but Memory's eyes held Hollow's.

"I know we can beat them… I know we'll save Nuala and Nuada… I know all of this because I believe it. I may not be able to do much… but I can help anyway…. And I want to save them too; they're innocent in this." Memory said, her words drifting to everyone in the van.

~*~*~

Kera's dark red hair gleamed in the sunlight as she walked down the sidewalk toward her and her mother's house so she could get ready for the weekend ahead of her. Just thinking of being able to sit back and veg out in front of the T.V. or computer made her grin happily and pick up her step slightly to hurry home.

Rounding the corner, she stopped short as she saw a black van parked in front of her museum-house. Warning bells in her head began to sound, causing her to clench her fists and grit her teeth in ready as she continued on toward the side of the building and inside.

~*~*~

"Ms. Cloud, we really appreciate this." Memory said, smiling gratefully at Kera's mother.

Hellboy, Liz, Abe, Voltaire, Hollow, Siren, and her all sat in Kera's living room, waiting on Kera to return home from school.

"Memory, hun, I've known you and Sigh have powers since you became friends with Kera; it wasn't that hard to figure out." Cecilia grinned, winking at Siren.

Smiling, Siren sat on the edge of her seat watching Cecilia.

"Yeah… we were just kinda worried you'd take one look at the Red Monkey and Blue Fish and flip." Siren smirked.

Shaking her head, she turned as she heard the faint sound of a door closing.

"Kera, there's some people here you might want to see." Her mother shouted to her.

It didn't take long for the dyed red head to walk into the doorway and find her two best friends sitting there like nothing had ever happened.

"Memory… Siren… you're… you're back." Kera stared wide eyed at the two teens, her feet carrying her to them as they stood up and smiled sheepishly at her.

Pulling them into her arms, she hugged them tightly, all the while whispering, "You're back… you're okay…." Over and over again. They stayed like that for quite a while… until Hellboy broke it up by draping his arms around the three girls.

"Can I join; you three just look so cute!" He mocked.

The three of them looked at one another before looking up at his smirking face.

"Hey dude, who the fuck do you think you are?! That was a private moment!" Kera shouted, glaring up at him ruefully.

Chuckling to himself, he let go of them and went back to stand with the others.

"Kera… I'm sorry, but we didn't come here for a social call…. We need your help." Memory said, her eyes holding an apology she couldn't yet voice.

The Spirit Teen looked at her for a long while before turning to look at the other people in the room.

"Fine, what do you need?" She sighed, letting herself fall into an overstuffed black armchair.

~*~*~

"Brother… I don't think it's wise to keep them here…. What if something happens and they get away?" The auburn haired woman questioned.

The golden blonde man looked at her with irritation in his eyes.

"Since when have you been so worried about that, Sister?" He asked as well.

Tossing back her hair from her shoulder, she glared at him.

"I'm not _worried_ about it; I'm merely saying it would be an inconvenience." She persisted.

Against a far wall, Nuala sat bound with her hands behind her back and her ankles bound together as she sat on the ground. Looking around, she soon glimpsed her brother laying on his side, his wrists and ankles bound as well.

"Nuada… Nuada, you must wake up." She whispered urgently.

Stirring slightly, he tried to sit up but could not since his hands were tied.

"Do no move, Nuada… you and I are bound with magic." She whispered to him.

Nuada rolled over and faced his sister, his visage stricken with worry.

"I do not remember much… I only remember seeing Voltaire… then another voice…." He shook his head roughly.

Nuala tried to scoot towards him, but only ended up falling onto her stomach and hurting herself.

"We have to get out of here." Nuada hissed, trying to get his hands free.

Footsteps approaching made both of them turn and look up to see the woman and man smirking down at them.

"The only way you will get out of here is when the Desiree comes to us so that we can take her powers and get our full power back so we can go home." The woman sneered.

~*~*~

"So," Kera looked at Voltaire. "You're power is the Dark Flame?" She asked. As he nodded, she turned to look at everyone else. "What was her reaction to it?"

Everyone looked at one another, but it was Siren who stepped up.

"She was really upset by it… she seemed almost frightened. She tried to get us to throw him out." Siren replied, smiling softly at her beau.

Kera turned to her mother, watching as she flipped through a book rapidly and smiled.

"_The Dark Flame or, more accurately known, Flame from the Darkened Abyss is said to reside in the Realm of Hades_." Her mother read.

"Yes, we've already covered that. Prometheus got angry thus creating it, and Zeus banished it to the Underworld." Abe remembered.

Cecilia nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes, that is the true legend… but that isn't the full story to it." Cecilia smiled, turning back to the book in her hand. "_After Zeus banished the Dark Flame into his brother's Realm, Hades went to find it. He traveled long and hard for three days before finally finding it in the deepest reaches of Tartarus, the area of his kingdom where only the most sinister and evil of beings were sent after death_.

"_Hoping to be able to bend it to his own will, Hades took it back to his palace where he practiced controlling it, yet each time failing miserably. But, sooner than Hades would have liked, Aries, God of War, came to him seeking to gain more power by taking his godhood. Aries told him he would be back in three days, and if he didn't hand over his immortality and powers by then, he would take it by force_.

"_Hades spent all of his time for two days trying to control this new flame so that he could teach the young god who he was truly messing with, but he never had any luck. But, as fate would have it, a mortal found his way down into Hades' Realm searching for his long, lost love. Not wanting to be bothered, Hades told the mortal to leave, but the young mortal would not. So, wanting to hurry and be done with him once and for all, Hades made a deal: _"_If you can harness this Dark Flame and defend me and my kingdom, I will allow you to take your love back to the surface, but if you cannot you must stay here for the rest of eternity if eternal torture." The mortal man, not seeing much choice, agreed to protect Hades and his Realm for his love's soul_.

"_The mortal went to the flame and grasped it in his hands, yet it did not burn his flesh or singe his bone. As the third day came, Aries came and challenged Hades once more, so he sent out his warrior. The mortal, using the Dark Flame, cast Aries out of the Underworld telling him never to return to harm his god_.

"_When Aries went back to Olympus to tell of what had happened, the Divine Twins – Artemis and Apollo – over heard him and so desired the Dark Flame for themselves. When they went into the Underworld, the mortal who had mastered the Flame was gone, along with his love, and had gone back to the surface. Hades warned them not to go after them; the Dark Flame is one that not even the gods themselves can control and can only be wielded by a mortal_.

"_That didn't stop the arrogant Twins, and so they set out to find the mortals. It did not take long, however, and soon the Twins had begun trying to pry the Flame out of the mortal's hands, but the Flame itself had bonded to the mortal's soul, thus could never be taken from him. The woman, seeing this, closed her eyes and prayed to the Fates to spare their lives… but it was not the Fates who heard her; demon spirits heard her and surrounded the Divine Twins saying, "Dear mortal, we cannot kill these two gods… but we can put them away where they cannot hurt you. But if we do… you must promise to always watch us, hear us, and talk to us for all eternity." The woman agreed, and Artemis and Apollo were cast into the Realm of Spirits where they now reside_." Cecilia read, finally closing the book.

All of them sat there for a long while, not breathing and watching each other with wide eyes.

"Tell me, woman… did your book have a picture of what those two gods looked like?" Hollow demanded, glaring toward Cecilia.

Kera stepped between Hollow and her mother.

"You better watch yourself, little bit, or you're not gonna like me." Kera glared.

Memory rushed forward between a glaring Kera and a sneering Hollow.

"Please, not now." She whispered before turning to Kera's mother. "Did that book have a picture?" She asked again.

Flipping quickly through the page, Kera's mother smiled softly and turned the book around for everyone to see it; the image was of an auburn haired woman with vivid forest green eyes and a man with golden blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes.

~*~*~

(**A**/**N**) Wow... talk about a major twist!! I wonder what's gonna happen to Nuala and Nuada... I hope they'll be okay.... And what about the others? How are they gonna face off against gods?? TWO NO LESS!! Wow... major twist....

Please review!!! ^___^


	24. The Beginning of the End

(**A**/**N**) Hey, guys! I got done early with this chapter and wanted to go ahead and post it! It isn't to the best part yet, but it's still a good one!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Hellboy or Hollow; but I love working with them! lol**

**ENJOY!!  
**~*~*~

"That picture doesn't mean much, Mem." Siren denied, watching as the Desiree paced back and forth in front of everyone.

"It may not… but everything else that went on with all of this makes perfect sense." Voltaire sighed, leaning his head back.

"Memory said that their spirits didn't seem to make sense; but this would explain it." Abe agreed.

Throwing her hands up slightly, Siren huffed and pressed her back against a near-by wall and slid to the floor.

In the distance, the shrill sound of a phone began ringing. Standing, Cecilia walked briskly out of the room as everyone else stayed to ponder everything they had just found out.

"Memory, dear, there's a call for you." Cecilia called out.

Everyone slowly looked up toward the long hallway, their breath caught in their throats, well… all except for Hollow who simply stared at the hallway with a mixture of boredom and just a small hint of shock in her features.

Memory stood slowly and made her way to the opening of the large living room as Cecilia came back carrying a white cordless phone. The Desiree held out a slightly shaking hand and grasped it firmly before pressing it to her ear.

"Hello," Memory greeted softly.

It took so long for the other to answer, that Memory began to relax and smile… but it soon faded.

"Dono ab Desiree… we want you and the Dark Flame holder to come alone." The auburn haired woman's voice drifted through the phone.

Memory swallowed visibly causing Siren and the others to jump up and rush to her.

"Where?" Memory asked confidently.

She chuckled darkly over the phone, the sound making Memory shiver with disgust.

"So eager for death, little one?" She asked.

Memory couldn't help but smile softly.

"Tell me where to meet and you'll find out." Memory replied softly.

The other end was silent for a few more moments; everyone couldn't help but hold their breath in wait for what would be said next.

"If the others come, my brother and I will just kill them." She hissed.

Memory couldn't help but close her eyes as fear washed over her, but slowly she pushed the feelings down and opened her eyes.

"Don't be so sure about that, Artemis." Memory mocked.

A chuckle on the other end sent Memory's blood boiling.

"So you know who we are; bravo, mortal. That will make killing you all that sweeter." She whispered menacingly into Memory's ear.

Sighing heavily, Memory couldn't help but glare ahead of her.

"If all you're going to do is try to ridicule and scare us, I suggest you save it. I'm done with this and I'll make sure you two get what you disserve. Now tell me where I need to go to get the Prince and Princess back, or shut the hell up." Memory hissed darkly into the phone.

Artemis gave her a vague address with the nastiest sneer in her voice, yet Memory only jotted the address down and hung up on her in the middle of a threat. Putting the finishing touches on the note, Memory stood up straight and looked at all of her new friends; the people she was going to fight with.

"We have to get done with her; she's getting on my very last nerve." Memory ground out through gritted teeth.

Hollow smirked as she walked past the others to stand before the Desiree.

"I don't understand what is going on… but, I do know that you're serious about saving Prince Nuada. I'll help you with this as long as you keep your promise." Hollow agreed, giving Memory a ghost of a smile.

Everyone stared at her in slight shock; no one had ever thought that the silent, moody Hollow would say anything like that. Yet Memory simply smiled at her.

"Thanks, Hollow," She whispered.

~*~*~

Artemis stomped toward her brother, her feet echoing against the walls of the abandoned apartment building they were in.

"That insufferable little mortal hung up on me." She hissed, throwing the cell phone against a nearby wall and watching as it shattered into a thousand pieces.

Apollo simply watched his sister with bored fascination as she stomped around.

"If you're going to use all of your energy before they even get here then use it on something useful… like… killing those retched beings in the back room." Apollo sneered.

She shot a rather nasty look at him before turning away.

"What fun would that be, brother? They're chained to a wall and no sport at all." She huffed.

Rolling his eyes, Apollo turned back to the television that had been left in the apartment.

In the back room, Nuala and Nuada sat talking quietly.

"I don't remember much…. I only remember that retched woman's laughter and then waking up here." Nuala sighed heavily.

Nuada looked away as if ashamed of himself.

"It's my fault, sister…. I made a deal with Apollo saying that if we came back she could have your body since we are still connected…." He admitted to her softly.

Nuala stared at her brother for a long time; she could tell he was still keeping something from her, yet she couldn't tell what it was.

"You know what this means then, don't you?" She asked, her eyes soft and wise as her brother met her gaze.

He sighed heavily, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes, sister, I know what this means." He whispered. Yet even as he said it… he couldn't help but think of Hollow and the small smile she always gave him… or rather who she thought was him….

~*~*~

"Kera, you can't go!" Memory persisted, stomping her foot on the ground.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Kera simply rolled her eyes and nudged the Desiree's shoulder.

"Don't forget, girly, I was in that myth too; the wife who agreed with the dark spirits." She said, her tone full of boredom.

Memory looked at her for a few moments, the look of determination glued to her face, yet Kera knew she was trying to recall what she was talking about.

"Remember, mom told us that the lover that the Dark Flame holder saved from Hades' Realm agreed with the dark spirits to watch them, listen to them, and talk to them for the rest of eternity." Kera recalled.

Abe placed a hand on Memory's shoulder reassuringly.

"It could be that you, Voltaire, and Kera were meant to find one another…. Perhaps all of you were supposed to be here and fight together." Abe softly suggested.

Kera stuck her chin out a little as she began to smirk.

"Mem… you need all of us; we're a team remember? The Monkey Man and Voltaire are the strength, the Fish Dude is the brains, Kera, Liz, and I are the beauty, and you and Hollow are the back up." Siren grinned, wrapping her arms around Memory's shoulders.

Memory sighed heavily and looked at all of them; all of her friends, all of the ones she would never want to see hurt. It tore her heart right out of her chest to have to ask them to protect her yet again… but at the same time, she knew they wanted to, on some level anyway; after all… they were friends.

"It's selfish of me to ask all of you to come with Voltaire and myself… I don't want to put any of you in danger, but I know… I know if V and I went by ourselves I'd just be a liability to him." She smiled sadly at him before looking up at the sky. "But… I think I've been using the old story to cover for things that I thought I shouldn't have…. I thought that asking for someone to help me, to protect me, would be asking too much. But it's not; it takes someone big to ask for help, and someone weak to not ask anything at all.

"We are about to face a Goddess and a God… they're immortal and very powerful…. But I think if we think a bit selfishly, we can win." Memory smirked at all of them.

They all looked at one another for long moments, not quite sure what she meant, but Siren and Kera soon caught on. Grinning at each other, they turned to their friend proudly.

"Which desires should we ask for, Desiree?" Kera asked confidently.

* * *

(**A**/**N**) Wow... so I wonder what their plans are for Artemis and Apollo... what are Artemis and Apollo's plans anyway??? Hm... I wonder.... I can guarantee you that next chapter is gonna be AWESOME!!! So keep an eye out!!

Please review!!


	25. Goddess of the Moon, God of the Sun

(**A**/**N**) Hey, guys! Okay, I know it's been a LONG time, but this chapter has gotten so long I couldn't finish all of it and keep you guys happy! So I'm cutting it into two chapters. It's pretty long, so look out ^_^

**Random Reviewer:** Yes I have heard of most of the myths of Artemis and Apollo, and I'm not trying to bash them or anything; Artemis is my favorite Greek Goddess! I'm simply giving a different point of view on the two Immortals. I'm glad you like the story, but, if you please, don't assume I don't know about them, okay? Believe me, if you like these two Immortals as much as you say, I'm very sure you're really gonna like what I'm doing with them, okay?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or any of the characters associated with him. Hollow is completely owned by Piper-Knight. And I only own Kera, Memory, Siren, and Voltaire.**

**ENJOY!!!  
**~*~*~

Memory, Abe, Liz, Hellboy, Siren, Voltaire, Kera, and Hollow stared up at the abandoned six story apartment building, they're faces guarded, yet each of their eyes holding every thought that passed through their minds; the thoughts of fear, determination, uncertainty, resolution, worry, but ultimately, knowledge of what they knew they had to do.

"Are all of you ready?" Memory asked quietly.

Hollow couldn't help but step up beside Memory, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye with a calculating gaze.

"I would do anything to protect my Prince." She whispered.

The others stepped up as well.

"Might as well get this over with." Kera grinned, slapping Memory and Siren both on the back.

"We will be fine, dear." Abe whispered, placing his hands on Memory's shoulders as he stood behind her.

"Fine? Naw, we'll win, Brother Blue." Hellboy smirked, putting his arm around Liz as she smiled up at him and nodded.

"We can't lose." Liz agreed with her boyfriend.

Siren looked up to Voltaire with a small smile on her face before turning to look at Memory and Kera.

"They're right, Mem, we can't lose; look at the arsenal we're taking with us!" Siren couldn't help but laugh.

Voltaire put his arms around Siren's shoulders and placed his chin to rest on her head.

"She's right; we're stronger than them." Voltaire grinned.

Memory looked back up to the building, her confidence growing by the minute. Yet, as they all stepped forward to enter, the only thought that ran through her mind was, '_How do you beat a God _and_ a Goddess_?'

~*~*~

Artemis looked up toward a window as a presence outside hit her, Apollo was soon right beside her with the same feeling. Not even bothering with the window, both of them looked at one another and smirked.

"The Desiree awaits us." Apollo smirked.

Artemis chuckled, her eyes closed as if in thought.

"The Dark Flame expects us as well." Artemis agreed.

As if a shadow drifted away from their faces, both Golden Twins looked toward the ceiling smiling softly.

"Do you think Father will let us back now?" Artemis asked quietly, her vivid forest green eyes holding a sheen of tears that she refused to let fall.

"I don't know… maybe… if Uncle isn't still angry that we went after his pet." Apollo answered with a small smile that never reached his eyes.

Sensing the power of the new occupants below them, a shadow fell over their faces once more.

"Come, sister… we have guests to attend to." He smirked over at her as he stood.

Standing slowly, she smirked at her brother and nodded.

"Yes, let us show these mortals our power." She hissed.

~*~*~

"I have to admit… I don't like this…." Hellboy whispered, his looking around at everything around him.

The others were doing the same as they made their ways throughout the abandoned first floor.

"Come on, we're not gonna get anything done… let's split up and have a look around." Memory suggested.

The others seemed to nod solemnly.

"Abe and Memory check out the third floor, Kera and Hollow you two check the second, Hellboy and Liz can check the first floor for anything we missed, and Voltaire and I will check the fourth floor." Siren ordered.

Everyone nodded and Liz and Hellboy took off in opposite ways to check the first floor once more as all the rest went to the stairs.

Liz walked away from the stairs, her eyes scanning her surroundings while concentrating on the fire deep within her in case she needed to call on it in a hurry, but the only thing around her was old, broken furniture, sheets, and dust.

"They tell us to come and they don't even show up." Liz muttered, doing one more sweep of the room she was in before moving on to another one.

Just as she entered the new room, a warm fragrance seemed to sweep around her, looking up she caught sight of Apollo leaning against a nearby wall. Her mind began screaming at her to use her fire against him; that even if it couldn't actually hurt him she could use it to get away. But she simply stood there; entranced by him for some reason… she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

He began advancing towards her, his lips quirked up in a small smirk.

"He… Hell… boy…." She whispered brokenly, her eyes holding the fear her face couldn't show.

~*~*~

Red looked through the rooms on his side of the first floor one at a time, each time sweeping through briskly yet carefully. The dust covered floors, fans, light fixtures, and such all seeming to show clearly that nothing had been disturbed within the recent months, if not years.

Soon, his eyes caught a small shine in the corner of the room, and as he turned to see what it was more clearly, his mind registered that the Goddess Artemis stood before him.

Quickly, he pulled his giant gun out of his holster and pointed it straight at her; cocking the barrel and waiting for her to make a move.

"Put it down, demon, I won't hurt the likes of you." She seemed to purr as she sauntered up to him.

Looking a bit taken aback, Hellboy simply stared at the Goddess, his golden eyes following her as she circled him slightly.

"I specifically told the Desiree not to bring any of her friends except the holder of the Dark Flame…." She said before wrapping her arms around his right arm with the stone hand and pressing it between her breasts. "But I'm glad she brought such a handsome demon with her." Artemis giggled girlishly at him.

Hellboy's face became impassive as he stared down at her with hard eyes.

"I dunno what you're tryin' to pull, lady, but I ain't fallin' for it." He hissed, staring down on her.

Smirking at him, both of them heard talking in the next room causing Hellboy to shove the Goddess out of his way and hurry over to an adjoining door only to push it open and see Liz staring at the God Apollo with fearful eyes, yet the rest of her face was stoic of any expression.

"Hey, get away from her!" He yelled, stepping into the room.

Yet just as he put his one massive foot inside the room, Liz disappeared into thin air causing Hellboy to simply stare in wonder ahead of him, not truly sure what to think or feel at that moment.

"Ah, Anung Un Rama… my sister and I heard many things about you while in the Realm of Spirits…. You are meant to bring about this world's end, how quaint." Apollo smirked at him.

Red ground his teeth and glared at the ancient God, his eyes burning with fury.

"Just 'cause you heard it doesn't mean it's true." He hissed.

Apollo chuckled darkly as Artemis came back out and took Hellboy's arm in her arms once again in her annoying hold.

"If you join us and help us, we'll let your little girl toy go." Artemis purred, pushing her head up to look at him more clearly.

Hellboy simply glared ahead of him, his eyes never leaving the spot in the ceiling where he was fixating his glare.

"If you touch Liz, I'll rip your head off… if you think I'm gonna join you, I'm gonna dismember you… if this little skank don't let go of my arm, I'm gonna kill both of you right here!" He roared, pulling his arm out of her hold.

Pulling the Samaritan out of its holster, he pointed it at Apollo and shot it three times before turning it to face Artemis. Neither of them moved; they simply looked at him with smirks placed upon their faces.

"All you had to do was say no, demon." Artemis hissed.

Both she and her brother turned to him and, simply lifting their heads, two shards of energy shot toward him; one that looked like a silver arrow, and another that looked like a sharp ray made of pure sunlight. Both hit him straight in the chest, and at first it seemed as if it didn't do anything to him, but soon pain shot through his entire body; as if white hot irons were slicing their way through his body, Hellboy doubled over in pain crying out only slightly.

~*~*~

Hollow and Kera stopped at the top of the stairs that showed the second floor, watching as Abe, Memory, Voltaire, and Siren ran to the other set of stairs beside them to get to the higher floors.

"You take the left, I'll take the right." Hollow ordered in a bored tone.

Kera gritted her teeth in agitation, glaring ahead of her.

"And what if I wanna go to the right?" She hissed, turning her glare to the shape-shifter.

Hollow simply glanced at her with a bored look before rolling her eyes and taking off to the right.

"Yeah you better run, bitch." Kera hissed, yet her cheeks flamed crimson with the knowledge that she didn't win anything.

Huffing, Kera turned to her left and stomped into the first room. From what she could tell from the bottom floor, it was as if each floor was its own room – a little like a loft – and all of the tenants had had their own floor to themselves.

"Must've been nice when it wasn't a rundown piece of crap, not that I could imagine that right now." She chuckled to herself.

Scooting along through the dust and left over debris that cluttered the apartment, Kera couldn't help but sigh heavily as she thought of what was happening. She had known about her best friend's powers since they met, she had always guessed that was why they had become so close and such good friends; they knew about secrets and they were good about helping each other through them.

Stepping over a collapsed in table, Kera continued on through the room watching for anything out of place. It wasn't until she entered the next room that she saw something very out of place; Apollo stood near a window looking out of it. His frame hit the small bits of light that washed into the room so magnificently, it made Kera's mouth water slightly, but she soon squashed down the feelings she had as she felt the spirits around her stirring with unease.

"We're here for the Prince and Princess." Kera spoke, her voice holding the confidence she didn't realize she had.

Apollo turned to look at her as if just realizing she had come into the room, but smirked nonetheless.

"Well, I don't remember seeing you with their little group before." He looked her over slightly as if taking in her body.

Every single thought that had crossed her mind about how hot and handsome he was flew out of her mind; she hated it when a guy looked her over like she was nothing more than a bimbo.

"So, you got a problem with it, buddy? I gotta tell you, I think you're a mighty fine bastard right now; taking those two siblings, using spirits and the Spirit Realm to your own advantage, tormenting Memory and the others. You're just a crabby jackass." She hissed, glaring darkly at him.

The smirk slid slowly off of his face; he did not like her tone one bit, not to mention the words spilling from her lips. As she began to glare harder at him, he began getting a feeling he hadn't felt since his time in the Spirit Realm; the feeling of utter blankness and the feeling of other spirits all around him. Frowning at her, he could make out vague images of spirits circling her, seemingly to wrap her up in their ghostly embrace, yet he could tell she had called them to her.

"So, a Spirit Conduit, how interesting." He smirked widely, looking at her with new eyes.

Kera stood her ground, her desire for a surprise now faltering, but not by much. She concentrated deep inside of herself asking the spirits that had come to her aid to lash out as if they were evil poltergeists. Yet before she could even get the entire thought out, Apollo was right in front of her in four long strides, grasping her neck tightly.

"I didn't like the little wench when the spirits trapped my sister and I in that Realm, and I am starting to not like you as well, girl." He purred dangerously.

Before she could blink, she could feel an energy coursing through her body causing her to feel so sleepy; so tired she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Apollo smirked as the girl fell limp in his arms, he would have to tell his sister that they found another Spirit Conduit that they were destined to battle against.

Truly, they Fates were cruel indeed.

~*~*~

Hollow walked passed a boarded up window and stopped slowly to peek through it at the street below; everything seemed eerily silent to her. Smirking quietly to herself, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to how she had come from serving her Prince to siding with the lunatics that she had infiltrated the building with; all the while her thoughts kept going back to the promise Memory had made to her and, for some strange reason, she believed her.

Hollow shook her head roughly, as if to clear it. Looking back to the window, she glared halfheartedly at it and began walking though the room quietly; the only sound made by her was her shoes against the wood of the floor.

She looked down as she heard a faint sound of glass crunching beneath her feet and could see fragments from a mirror; the rest of it was a few feet away near a wall. Walking over to the shattered fragments of the mirror, Hollow bent down to examine it closer and could see a thick layer of dust covering the entire thing.

Standing slowly, Hollow could sense the air behind her stir and quickly turned to see Artemis smiling deadly at her.

"What a cute little girl." Artemis giggled.

Hollow's bored look suddenly changed to one of disgust as she tensed her body.

"Don't ever say anything to me again, scum." She hissed darkly.

The Moon Goddess simply smirked and, holding her left hand up, a silver longbow appeared in her hand along with a sharp pointed silver arrow in her right hand that stayed by her side.

Smirking, Hollow allowed her form to shift, copying Apollo's features flawlessly, but her cold smirk stayed firmly in place.

"Would you really shoot at your own brother?" Hollow chuckled darkly.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her back, her knees buckling slightly as her form shifted back to her original form of a nineteen year old girl, she fell to the dust covered floor breathing heavily and her body aching more than she ever thought possible.

Looking up, she saw the real Apollo smirking cruelly down at her.

"What should we do with this one, Sister?" Apollo asked, his tone bored.

Hollow's arms began to shake as she continued to hold herself up.

"I don't know, Brother… she's stronger than the others, isn't she?" Artemis smirked, her tone a bit more chipper than the God of the Sun's.

It was then that Hollow's arms gave out and she fell to the dust covered floor, her energy fading fast as she fell into the blackness of unconsciousness.

~*~*~

Abe and Memory looked at each other silently before turning to see Siren and Voltaire disappear upstairs.

"I can't feel their desires… I couldn't even feel them when they separated from Princess Nuala and Prince Nuada…." Memory confided, her eyes downcast slightly.

Abe slowly lifted her chin for her to look him in the eye as he said, "Do not worry about that now, Memory, everything will be alright. Believe in yourself and in all of us; we'll be okay."

Memory couldn't help but smile and wrap her arms around Blue's neck in a tight hug as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'll go to the right, can you take the left?" Memory suggested, separating from him.

He smiled lightly and nodded, walking toward the left as she turned to the right and began walking into the room.

Abe filled his lungs up slightly when he got into the next room, his senses all alert for anything out of the ordinary. Walking through the dust and white sheet covered room, his thoughts drifted to Memory and he began to worry; she didn't have any powers that could help her and she was totally susceptible to anyone who said the words '_I desire_.'

Suddenly he shook his head as if to clear it; he couldn't think like that. Memory knew how to take care of herself, plus if anything was truly wrong she could always call on him and he would run to her side as quickly as possible.

He continued on with his search; his hands idly drifting over the furniture in the room to see if he could get a glimpse of anything useful, but it was only when he put his hands on the doorframe into the next room that he saw anything; an image of Artemis suddenly appearing behind him came into his mind's eye causing him to tense before whirling around to face her.

Artemis stood grinning at him.

"Well, if it isn't the Blue Boy. Where's your Desiree bitch?" Artemis sneered slightly.

Abe's hand flew to his gun before pulling it out in a hurry and pointing it at her.

"Do not _ever_ speak of Memory like that." He threatened, his voice low.

Smirking at him, Artemis sauntered up to him and chuckled darkly.

"So what, Ithyo Sapien, are you going to shoot me if I call her that again?" She asked.

Abe began backing up as she came forward, all of his senses telling him to get to Memory and flee, yet his feet wouldn't do anything but back away, until, that is, his back came into contact with the wall. Artemis pressed herself flush against him and smirked triumphantly.

"What, Abraham, can't get away?" She asked shyly.

Lifting her head up slightly, she pressed her lips against his frozen lips, his mind screaming at him to leave yet his feet never obeying his orders. He began to feel a slight tingling sensation run throughout his body before his entire world went black.

~*~*~

Memory continued walking through, her eyes scanning everything, yet she could never see anything that would give the two immortals away. She sighed heavily before leaning against a doorway, her eyes closed as she felt around the building, her senses needing a sense of normalcy at the moment, yet even as she did that, something didn't sit right with her. The feelings that were around her were slightly wrong… she could feel everyone's desires… but they had changed… she couldn't quite pin point them or understand them.

Her eyes opened to show her confused blue orbs before looking up to the ceiling and worrying once again how everything would work out for them.

"I don't understand what's going on." She whispered softly to herself.

Closing her eyes again, she let out a tired breath before opening her eyes once more, only to be greeted with Apollo's sky blue colored gaze.

"Of course you don't understand, Desiree; you're only a child." He smirked.

Glaring at him, she huffed slightly before pushing herself away from the wall and holding up fists in front of her as if ready to fight in hand-to-hand combat.

Apollo laughed out right at the sight before him; did the little mortal honestly believe she could take him so easily?

"You have spark, child, I'll give you that." He chuckled.

Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at him, slightly taken aback.

"What is it you and your sister want exactly…?" Memory whispered.

As she watched, his eyes seemed to soften and take on a different appearance, yet just as soon as she had seen it, the look disappeared.

"What do you think we want, girl?" He demanded, now glaring at her.

She stood up and looked at him curiously.

"I don't know… I can't feel your desires or your sister's." She answered truthfully.

He turned away from her slightly, his eyes looking at the wall where a dust covered painting of a flowered field sat alone.

"Do you honestly need your powers to tell what we want…? I would think with that power you'd have some knowledge to see without it." He whispered softly.

Memory watched his face, a ghostly sense of longing and despair radiating off of him. She couldn't tell for sure… but she had a sneaking suspicion he wanted them to win… yet why, she didn't know…. Yet.

Suddenly, Apollo's face changed into a mask of a smirk.

"You might want to run along now, little one, that blue creature is in need of assistance." He drawled lazily.

Memory let his words hit her before her eyes widened and she gasped. Abe was in trouble! Turning without a second thought, she ran through the doorways the way she had come and toward where she could feel her love.

Bursting in through the doorway, Memory saw Artemis kissed Abe fully on the lips as he stood motionless before her. Hurt crossed her features before she took a slight step back, and as Artemis pulled away Abe disappeared into thin air.

"_Abe_!" Memory shrieked, running forward.

Artemis simply smirked at her.

"You should have listened when I told you to only bring the Dark Flame Holder… now your friends will suffer because of you." She smiled sadistically before disappearing like Abe had just done.

Memory's knees hit the ground as she stared at the spot Artemis had just vacated.

"Abraham…" She looked up quickly as the others came into her mind, and her eyes grew fearful. "No," She hissed, getting up quickly and rushing to the stairs that led to the fourth floor.

~*~*~

Siren and Voltaire tried to catch their breath at the top of the stairs, their gasps filling the empty space.

"Go to the right, I'll take the left." Siren huffed out, beginning to turn, but Voltaire grasped her hand and pulled her back, crushing her lips against his.

Pulling apart just slightly, he stared into her eyes.

"Be careful, Siren." He said, worry etched into his voice.

Looking up at him she smiled a soft, kind smile that she had only allowed Memory and Kera to see.

"As long as you're alright, I'll be fine." She whispered.

She pulled herself away and began to walk into the doorway to the left.

Siren couldn't help but stop short and lift her hand up to rest gently against her lips as another small smile graced her lips. But, just as she seemed to realize what she was doing, she pulled her arm down and looked around the room, her eyes shifting over everything inside the dust filled room.

Turning around to look around her, she watched the room trying to sense anything amiss, but so far nothing seemed to jump at her. She continued on through the rooms, looking at the doors that seemed to have been taken off of their hinges only to lay on the floor and collect dust. Sighing, she stretched slightly, her fingers reaching toward the ceiling.

"My, my, what a pretty little Water Charmer we have here." A voice sounded behind her.

Spinning quickly on her heels, she saw Apollo leaning against a wall she had just minutes before walked by and saw nothing.

"Nice to know you came out to play." She smirked, holding her hands out around her to call on a few vials of water that were tucked secretly into her pockets.

Chuckling lightly, he swept his arms in front of himself in a small bow.

"Anything for you, my lady." He chuckled in a condescending tone.

Narrowing her eyes, she drew the water from the vials and lashed them at him like a whip, yet just as she smiled triumphantly, she realized he was gone. The water quickly returned to the vials as she looked around in alarm, trying to find the slippery God once again.

Two arms encircled her tightly causing her body to freeze on contact.

"Now, now, little Water Sprite, no need for such violence." He purred in her ear.

~*~*~

Voltaire couldn't help but let his mind wander to the feisty teen that he had just separated from moments before; thinking of if she would be safe on her own or not. Yet just as those thoughts entered his mind, he scoffed; she was tougher than even he knew. She would be just fine… she had to be.

Voltaire continued on through the rooms, his eyes searching and a Dark Flame sitting patiently at his shoulder as if to protect him. He felt much safer when his Dark Flame companion was out with him.

A sudden chill in the air caused him to tense and turn quickly, yet nothing at all was around him. He chuckled lightly at himself; he was too jumpy from all of this. When this was all over, he'd convince Siren to take a vacation with him. The beach sounded nice to him, and he knew she'd love being around that much water. With those thoughts inside his head, he couldn't help but smile a large, happy grin as he continued on.

"Must be nice to smile so happily when you're faced with imminent danger." A female voice sounded beside him.

Turning his head, he found his face just inches away from that of the Greek Goddess Artemis's flawless visage.

Jumping back, he glared at her, yet she simply rose up elegantly and sat down on an old dining room table as if nothing was wrong.

"What do you want, Moon Goddess?" He hissed.

Her eyes flashed to hold a look of sadness and despair deep in their depths, but, just as Apollo's had done with Memory, as quickly as it had come up it was gone, making Voltaire question if he'd even seen it.

"My brother and I want many things… but I had told that little wench to only bring you and herself here, now these others are going to suffer all because she could not follow simple commands." She sighed heavily, turning to look at a boarded up window.

He tensed slightly, glaring at her.

"I won't let you hurt Siren or anyone else." He hissed.

Smiling sadly at the window, she chuckled humorlessly, "It must be nice having such naïve thoughts."

He couldn't help but look at her curiously; her demeanor changed so many times during the course of their interaction, he didn't know what to make of this ancient Goddess. Silently, he commanded the Dark Flame to stay by his side, but dim slightly as he walked cautiously up to Artemis.

"Why are you and your brother truly here?" He asked softly.

She finally looked up at him, longing set deep in her forest green depths that made his heart ache slightly.

"You need not worry about it yet…. Quickly, get to your girl and see what becomes of her." She whispered, pointing toward the doorway.

Looking at the doorway at the mention of Siren, he took off the way he had come trying to get back to her; if anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

He entered the room she was in just in time to see her disappear in Apollo's arms as the God looked at him with a sad smile on his features before disappearing as well.

Voltaire's knees hit the hard, wooden floor just as rapid footsteps behind him caught his attention.

"Voltaire," Memory whispered, her breath coming in short gasps as she watched him. Just then, realization hit her just as suddenly as a punch to her stomach.

She crouched down next to him and placed her forehead on his shoulder. The same thought crossed both of their minds as they looked up at each other: They needed to save everyone.

* * *

(**A**/**N**) Wow... what a chapter, huh?? I wonder what's gonna happen next.... Man... Talk about a cliffhanger!!! lol

Please Review!!!


	26. Sacrifice and Redemption

(**A**/**N**) Okay, guys... I know you all probably thought I wasn't gonna post any more of this story, but you thought wrong! I wanted this chapter to be PERFECT... so perfect that I actually got writer's block like five different times while writing it! lol. But I finally finished!!! Now, this isn't the LAST chapter, but it's pretty close to it. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy, I only own Memory, Siren, Voltaire, and Kera, and Piper-Knight owns Hollow. **

**ENJOY!  
**~*~*~

Hellboy slowly raised his head, he could feel his arms bound behind his back with chains and determined he could probably break free with ease. Looking to his side, he could see Liz, Abe, Siren, Kera, and Hollow; Liz and Siren were still unconscious with their hands bound tightly behind them, Liz was on her side facing Hellboy, but Siren was on her stomach at a very awkward angle with her head facing away from him, while Kera was on her back and arms which must have been starting to hurt. Hollow was already awake looking at him with her blank stare that never wavered from his face, and just as Red looked down to check on Abe, he groaned and began trying to sit up.

"Well… at least Memory and Voltaire got away." Hellboy muttered, shifting his weight, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Hollow stared at him before smirking coldly.

"They didn't get away… they're playing with those two." She shook her head.

A soft moan to their sides caused them to look down to see Liz sitting up and shaking her head as if to clear it.

"Who's playing with whom?" She questioned softly, her voice groggy.

Hellboy moved his shoulder so she could lean softly against him for support until she got her bearings.

"Artemis and Apollo… they're playing with Memory and Voltaire." Abe answered before turning to Hollow. "I completely agree with you… but why not simply kill us and then deal with them?"

Everyone turned to one another before hearing quiet cursing beside them; turning their heads they saw Kera sitting up quickly.

"Those sons of bitches…. Damnit, I swear to the fucking Gods I'll kill them." She kept cursing, trying to free her arms to stretch them.

"Calm down, kid." Hellboy said, grinning slightly at her.

Kera turned to him about to say something but stopped as if she heard something as she looked over his head.

"Maybe they didn't kill us so they could have something to bargain with." Kera suggested.

Each of them raised an eyebrow at her, all except Hollow who stared hard at her with searching eyes.

"Think about it… they obviously want something and Memory may _have_ to grant desires, but maybe it's something she needs to agree to make first." Kera suggested again.

Liz looked up at Hellboy before turning her glance to Abe.

"That sounds plausible… but that still counters each other; Memory has no choice but to grant one's desires, why would they need to ask her agreement first?" Abe questioned thoughtfully.

Kera shrugged nonchalantly as she nudged Siren to wake up with her foot.

"I dunno… wasn't actually my idea; some spirit that's attached to you three suggested it." She nodded to Abe, Liz, and Hellboy.

The three of them stared at her for a long moment, watching as she turned and started kicking Siren softly trying to wake her yet not really succeeding.

Hellboy was about to ask about the spirit she had mentioned when Hollow turned to the rest of them and spoke up, "How do we get outta here? We have to get to Prince Nuada."

Grunting, Hellboy began lightly pulling against the chains that bound his wrists.

"These shouldn't be too hard to get out of." He commented, smirking down at his girlfriend by his side.

Hollow sighed irritably, "Then why haven't you done it yet you big red idiot?!" She demanded, glaring haughtily at him.

Glaring over to his side, he sneered at the young girl and opened his mouth to reply when someone else spoke up first.

"Because if he does, then we will kill the Prince and Princess before you get the others out of their restraints." Artemis smiled, stepping into the doorway.

Gritting their teeth, no one said anything just yet, afraid of what the retaliation would be like. This made Artemis smirk sadistically at them before turning lightly on her heels and walking out of the small room they were held in.

"What spirit were you talking about before?" Hellboy asked, turning to face Kera once more.

Smirking, she looked up at him and shook her head. "Don't worry, babe, you're not haunted or anything." With that she turned back to Siren to continue kicking her shoulder in hopes of waking her up.

"She'll wake up when she's ready, just leave her alone." Hellboy growled.

Hollow stared silently at Siren before turning her gaze to Kera who continued to kick softly and whose gaze was locked on Siren as if lost in thought.

"There's more to it than that you big ape." Hollow turned her gaze to him.

Growling irritably, he glared at the shape shifter.

"How would you know anyway, you tried to kill us; the only reason you're here is 'cause Memory promised you something that she probably can't even guarantee." Hellboy shouted.

Smirking, Hollow stood up effortlessly, her hands never moving from behind her back.

"I don't care. She at least got me here, so I have to give her that. Now, all that's left is tying up loose ends." She looked at the doorway and began to walk out.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Liz demanded.

Stopping, Hollow turned to her and smirked.

"That girl is basically powerless with her hands behind her back and they know the rest of you can get the red ape to break you out easily, me, on the other hand, I don't need my arms and only need to get to my Prince." She told them before walking out of the room silently.

Liz and Hellboy glared after her, not liking her attitude at all, while Abe began trying to help Kera wake Siren.

"Is there any way for us to wake her more easily?" Abe asked, looking at Kera.

She simply shrugged, not taking her eyes off of her friend.

"When Siren's hands get bound behind her back she can't use her water, she can even get sick. It's because of when she was little; it's kinda like a defense mechanism in her body." Kera told him.

Watching Siren's face silently, Abe noticed she seemed a bit more pale than normal, but other than that she seemed just fine.

"What do you mean 'a defense mechanism?'" Liz asked quietly, looking over at the Spirit Conduit.

Kera looked up at her for a moment before looking back to Siren and shoving her once again with the heel of her boot.

"When Siren was little and she first came into her powers her mom beat her thinking if she did then Siren wouldn't be a freak anymore. After a few trips to the hospital her mom decided it was getting too dangerous and decided to just tie her hands behind her back to stop the water. When her mom did that, she left Sigh in their basement for weeks at a time, ultimately forgetting she was down there. She grew sick from malnourishment and from not being able to use her powers.

"That went on for a year, but one day Siren got out of her restraints and ran away, that's when she met Memory and saved her. For a few days Siren stayed with Memory and everything was great, but then Sigh's mom found out where she was and got her back, but before she could get passed the front step Memory pleaded with her to 'say the words,' that she didn't care. So she did, and Siren's mom vanished." Kera told them, finally looking up at the three of them.

Liz's eyes held a look of horror and worry where as Hellboy just seemed to clench his jaw and not let any emotions flash past his face. It was Abe who ultimately spoke what everyone was thinking. "What happened to Siren after that…?"

Kera smiled a small, sad smile and looked down at her friend.

"Memory made sure she was taken care of, she actually lived with her for a long time. Then Siren's father came back from work and found out what had happened. At first he was shocked and afraid of Siren, but Memory talked to him and confirmed all of Siren's abuse. She even told him that if he needed someone to blame for it to blame her, but he didn't… he cared for Siren and even told Memory that if she ever wanted to stay with them she was welcome." Kera smiled up at all of them.

She watched their faces for a long while before someone spoke up.

"Then how is this a defense mechanism for her? Aren't those meant to preserve and protect the person?" Liz asked quietly.

Kera chuckled. "To Siren this _is_ preserving herself; she's reverting back to the time when she was weakest so that when she becomes unbound again she can kick major ass and be even stronger for when Memory needs her most."

~*~*~

Voltaire and Memory stopped at the very top floor and looked around.

"What can we do?" Memory whispered, looking over at him, her eyes holding a look of complete terror in their depths.

Voltaire couldn't help but sigh heavily. He honestly didn't know what to tell her; she couldn't exactly fight for herself and they had two immortals after them, plus he didn't know exactly what they had in store for either of them. The only thing he did know for certain is that they had to save Siren and the others.

Memory watched his face as emotions flickered across it. She didn't know what to think; he always seemed so powerful, but she couldn't expect him to protect her the whole time.

Just as Memory was about to speak up about her thoughts, footsteps were heard to the side causing both of them to turn and look, seeing Apollo with his eyes hard and his arms crossed over his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Follow me." He ordered briefly before turning and walking away.

Looking at each other for a split second before following apprehensively behind him, he lead them to a lavish room with leather couches and leather chairs all around the expansive room, expensive paintings and vases spread out throughout the room, white wallpaper covered it.

They stopped shortly behind the Golden God and watched with tensed muscles as Artemis stepped out of the next room only to glance at them slowly before turning her gaze to her brother.

"What now, brother?" She asked wearily.

Memory stepped forward, her brows drawn together in anger.

"Where are our friends?" She demanded.

The Golden Twins looked at her slowly, their faces a mask so as not to show her what they were thinking or feeling.

"They are safe, no need to worry, little one." Apollo assured her.

Memory blinked slowly for a few moments.

Voltaire reached out and yanked a confused Memory behind him before stepping up and speaking his mind. "What is it you want? Why not let the others go and just keep us?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and faced him with an irritated scowl.

"We already tried that, remember? _She_," Artemis pointed to Memory. "Decided not to listen to me when I told her not to bring anyone along with you." She huffed.

Apollo took his sister's arm and pulled her back gently.

"The two of you have something we need to use. You," He pointed to Voltaire. "Have the infamous Dark Flame, and you," He yet again pointed to Memory. "Are the Dono ab Desiree; a being that can grant any desire large or small." He finished.

A dark chill ran up Memory's spine that caused her to take a small step away from the two Immortals.

"Just tell us what you want." Voltaire ordered darkly, ready to call on his Flame at any moment.

Both the Twins looked to one another before sighing heavily.

"Because of our stupidity so long ago we were forced to leave Olympus and never return until we have righted our names in the world of Mortals to the Dark Flame holder." Artemis told them, looking toward one of the windows.

Something made Voltaire take a step back as an eerie wind swept through his mind at the knowledge that they weren't telling them the whole truth.

"Why do I have the feeling that's not all?" Voltaire hissed.

The Immortal Twins looked at Voltaire and then to Memory and their eyes hardened.

"We also need the blood of the Desiree to complete our Immortal Reawakening." Apollo murmured in a hushed tone.

Before either of the mortals could blink, Artemis and Apollo were gone and a panic stricken Memory was lunging forward to get out of the room and ultimately away from the two Gods. Voltaire followed after, his Dark Flame at his side ready for their use.

Memory ran through the upstairs rooms, every few minutes she would see Artemis or Apollo's faces and they would try to grab her, but Voltaire's Dark Flames would stop them.

Voltaire knew they couldn't keep this up for long; they had no idea where Hellboy and the others were, and they had no hope in defeating the two crazed Gods on their own. As his thoughts continued, he saw a silver arrow fly straight for him causing him to turn at the last minute and run into a table and fly over it, the front of his shirt ripping from the arrow the Huntress had shot at him.

"_Memory_!" He screamed, not seeing her anymore.

Voltaire tried to get up and run after her, but suddenly a sandaled foot was on his chest pushing him down.

"We are sorry for the Dark Flame holder of old… but we want to go home, and you won't stop us." Artemis hissed, kicking the side of his face gracefully, knocking him unconscious.

Memory continued to run, yet stopped short as she heard Voltaire's shout. She stopped and looked around, fear gripping her as she gasped for breath. She backed herself against a nearby wall, grasping her chest as if to slow and quiet her heart, but it didn't help.

As if from the wall itself, two strong arms wrapped around her; encircling her in a tight hold that she couldn't seem to escape from.

"**_SIREN_**!" Memory screamed at the top of her lungs before Apollo used his magic to make her fall limp in his arms.

~*~*~

Crashing echoes from the hallway caused Hellboy and the others to look towards it in wonder.

"_Memory_," They heard faintly.

All of them straightened as they recognized the voice.

"That was Voltaire." Liz confirmed.

They all listened harder, yet nothing seemed to happen for a few agonizing seconds… until….

"**_SIREN_**!"

Abe stared at the doorway in fear, Memory's voice echoing through his ears. The fear all of them heard in her voice sending shivers down each of their spines.

That was when Siren began to move, but she wasn't squirming to get out like everyone assumed; it was the water in the bottles in her pockets breaking and getting out to her aid. Water rushed around the room to each of their restraints breaking them as if they were knives instead of simple water. Suddenly, the water went back to Siren and lifted her easily to her feet.

"Hellboy, Liz, you two and I are going to get Memory and Voltaire and make sure that if they've hurt either of them, they pay dearly for it. Kera, Abe, go get Hollow, Nuada, and Nuala." Siren's voice sounded hollow and cold.

No one could see her face as her hair hid it from all eyes, but no one dared say anything to disagree with her.

"Kid, I'm all up for some ass kickin'… but how do we fight Gods?" Hellboy asked, as he, Liz, Abe, and Kera stretched their limbs.

Finally, Siren turned to look at all of them face to face, her eyes holding a determined light to them while they seemed to glow with power.

"Easy, we don't think of them as Gods, we think of them as assholes that need to be taught a lesson." She smirked at him.

Hellboy let out a bark of a laugh and clapped her on the back.

"My kinda girl, kid." He chuckled.

~*~*~

Apollo laid Memory softly onto a white marble alter with dead eagles, oak leaves, what looked like dog hair, laurel leaves, dead deer, and all kinds and types of gems scattered all around the alter.

Artemis dragged Voltaire in only seconds later, his head still bowed in unconsciousness and his hands bound behind his back, and sat him near the alter.

"Come, dear sister, it is almost time for us to go home!" Apollo cheered, smiling widely at his twin.

She couldn't help but grin back at him.

Both Immortal Twins stood on either side of the alter, their hands clasped on a dagger that was positioned right above Memory's chest.

"_Leave her alone_!" Siren hissed darkly, sending thick streams of water crashing against the two sending them spiraling to their sides in a daze.

Siren came out of the hallway first, her water wrapping around her body in light waves that seemed surreal to the eyes. Liz stood next to her, her fire licking at her arms that seemed to make her entire body glow in an unearthly light. Hellboy stood behind both of them, his giant gun hoisted up on his shoulder lazily as he smirked at the two Immortals lying on the ground.

"You know not what you are dealing with, Mortals!" Artemis shrieked, rushing to stand and manifesting her silver bow in her hand.

Seeing her opportunity, Liz let the fire seep off of her hands and cascade around both of the immortals as if to trap them, but just as the orange flames had them encaged they began to lash out at the Twins as if on their own accord.

"You all shall die!" Apollo roared, his muscles bulging as he began to call on his god powers.

Hellboy took his time, aiming steadily on the two Immortals, and shot four bullets toward both of them. It didn't truly seem like any of the specially made bullets hit either of them, but deep wound marks appeared on their flesh making Hellboy smirk slightly.

"Monkey, Liz, can you two handle them so I can get Mem off of that alter?" Siren asked softly, her eyes shifting to Memory every so often.

"Go, kid, we got these two for right now." Hellboy said, as the three of them saw Artemis pull back on her Goddess Bow.

Hellboy moved in front of Liz, his stone hand up as a shield as she let her arrow fly at the two of them. The magical arrow hit his red stone hand and began pushing him backwards, causing him to slide slowly across the floor, yet it was Liz's fire that caused the magic in the arrow to lose its power as she swiped a fire engulfed hand in front of her boyfriend and knocked the golden arrow out of the air. She then turned to the Immortal Twins and sent a wave of fire at them both.

Siren ran to the marble alter and took Memory's head in her hands.

"Mem, you gotta wake up, sweetie, come on." She pleaded.

She began shaking Memory's shoulders roughly, looking back at their friends as they struggled to keep the Twins back. Just as Siren was preparing to splash the Desiree in the face with her water, a tired moan sounded beside the alter, and as Siren looked down Voltaire struggled to pull his head up to look at her. Leaving Memory for the time being, Siren ran to the groggy man and helped to lift his head slightly.

"Voltaire, are you alright?" She asked softly, cradling his face in her hands.

He smiled softly at the touch of her hands, but quickly looked to their side to see Liz and Hellboy struggling to keep the Immortals back. Quickly, he summoned his Dark Flame and broke the bindings on his wrists.

"We have to get to the others and get out of here." Voltaire whispered, walking over to the white alter and pulling Memory into his arms.

"Hellboy, Liz, we have to retreat!" Siren shouted, following Voltaire as they began to make a break for the hallway.

Liz sent one last stream of fire along with Hellboy's last few rounds of bullets before they turned and sprinted off to the hallway.

~*~*~

"Where would they be kept?" Kera questioned softly, she and Abe slinking around the top floor of the apartment building.

Abe pressed his hands against the walls, feeling for any indication of where the Prince and/or Princess might be.

"I do not know yet." He answered honestly.

Kera sighed heavily, her back pressed against the wall as she glared ahead of her.

"I don't see why I couldn't have gone with them to get Mem…." She huffed.

Abe simply glanced at her quietly before turning to continue on with what he had begun to do in his searching. Kera sighed heavily and pushed herself up before looking around with a roll of her eyes.

"Follow me, Fish Man." She muttered, beginning to walk along the corridor.

Staring after her for a moment, Abe quickly stood and followed her silently watching as she nodded to a voice only she could hear before turning to him.

"They're down the next hallway, go untie them while I got get Hollow; little chit got herself lost and won't admit it." She sighed angrily.

Abe watched as she went through a doorway and disappeared out of sight. Turning his attention ahead of him, he pressed on, listening to all the sounds around him. Walking only a few paces down the next hallway, he heard a bit of rustling in a nearby room; glancing in, he saw Prince Nuada and Princess Nuala struggling in their restraints.

"Your highnesses," He greeted softly, letting his presence be known.

Hurrying in, he quickly bent down to release both of the twins and help Nuala to her feet.

"Took someone long enough." Nuada sighed heavily, stretching his limbs.

Nuala shot her brother a small look before turning her full attention to Abe.

"Abraham… where is Memory?" She questioned softly.

Looking down into her amber eyes just briefly, Abe looked away toward the doorway.

"Artemis and Apollo captured her… Siren, Liz, and Hellboy went to rescue her. What would they want with her anyway?" Abe asked softly, as if thinking to himself.

Clamoring outside the doorway caught everyone's attention and caused all of them to tense and wait as Kera and Hollow came through bickering incessantly.

"I told you I knew the fucking way, bitch." Kera hissed, glaring at Hollow in exasperation.

Nuala grabbed Abe's chin and forced him to look at her.

"They want her because of her blood." She told him softly.

Kera stopped her ranting mid-sentence and turned to look at the Princess with hard eyes.

"What do you mean? She's the Dono ab Desiree… she's forced to grant desires whenever someone says the right words. Is the power in her blood or something?" Kera demanded.

Nuala simply glanced at her before turning her attention back to Abe.

"Their desires are too much for a mere mortal to withstand… only the Immortal Liquid can grant it." She replied.

Kera took a step forward as Abe stared down at the Princess before looking up at Nuada.

"What is the Immortal Liquid?" Abe asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Nuada stepped up beside his sister as Hollow stepped up and stood protectively next to him.

"What else, Abraham; her very life source, her very essence… her blood." Nuada told them.

Kera stepped up, her frame shaking uncontrollably as the words a spirit had said before washed over her.

"How much of her blood will they take…?" She asked quietly.

The Princess looked up at her, her eyes hard. "For both of them… all of it."

Ringing began to sound in Abe's ears; as hard as he tried, he couldn't seem to make the harsh sounds leave him, all he could think of was Memory laying dead on the ground just as Nuala had been with their last stand against the Golden Army.

~*~*~

Siren ran head long down the seemingly endless hallways; she knew these had to be thanks to Artemis and Apollo's powers, but she didn't have time to stop and think about it all. They turned down one long corridor and Siren stopped at the sound of voices coming from not too far away, causing Hellboy to run into her and send her flying into the room where Kera, Abe, Nuala, Nuada, and Hollow stood talking.

"Damn, Big Red, did you really have to run into me?" Siren sighed heavily, turning to glare half heartedly at him.

Voltaire walked into the room, the unconscious Memory still lying in his arms and as Abe saw her, he rushed forward and put his gloved hands on her pale cheeks.

"What happened?" He asked hurriedly, moving with her as Voltaire set her gently on the ground.

"They were trying to perform some kind of ritual on her." Hellboy answered, walking into the room behind Liz.

"The Ritual of the Immortal Liquid." Nuala sighed heavily, looking at Memory with sad eyes.

Siren looked up at her, her eyes hard and searching.

"Don't bother, kid… those two gods want Mem's blood, all of it, so they can go back to Daddy apparently." Kera told her through clenched teeth.

Siren glanced at Kera briefly before turning her attention to Nuala. "How do we stop them?"

Nuala looked at her for a few moments before looking at her brother.

"We don't know… unless you can somehow make the girl lose her powers, I don't think you can." Nuada told her.

Hellboy sighed and hoisted his gun onto his shoulder.

"Well… looks like we're gonna be fighting to get out of here." He told them.

Before anyone could say anything further, the wall beside the doorway crumbled to the ground with Artemis and Apollo standing in the remains.

"We're willing to destroy this whole city if it means we can finally go home." Apollo seethed.

Abe took Memory into his arms and began stepping back as Liz, Hellboy, and Siren stepped up to face them.

"Oh no, you three, it's time for my special talent." Kera hissed, glaring at the Twins.

"Kera, this isn't the time to act tough." Siren hissed.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Kera pulled her back. "Believe me, kid, I'm not acting."

As she took her hand off of Siren's shoulder, an eerie wind swept through the room until it seemed to swirl around Kera, blowing her mid-back length dyed red hair straight into the air.

"_Ancient spirits of long time past; hear my words as I speak them vast. I call on the souls that have long since died; come to me and reclaim your pride. Hear my call hear my voice; hear my words and make your choice_!" Kera's voice became distant and hollow as her eyes glossed over slightly and images began to appear around her body in the form of ghastly specters only seen in nightmares.

The spirits that surrounded her lifted her off of the ground with their growing strength and seemed to suck the energy out of her very soul as well; drowning themselves in power.

"_Take this energy, take every last drop; drink it down and do not stop. Fill your power and become strong; take down these Gods with my song_!" And with that Kera began to sing a song that seemed to be lost in time with its words and rhythms.

The spirits that surrounded her suddenly branched off quickly, encircling the two Immortals until they were totally erased from view, only their screams of anguish and shouts of surprise were heard.

Memory began to move in Abe's arms, her brows furrowed slightly as she began to wake up.

"Memory," He breathed, setting her down gently on the ground.

Leaning against him for slight support, she held her head as she looked around.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

Then her eyes found Kera and worry began to settle deep within her.

"They want to kill you so they can return to Olympus… only your blood will suffice for an offering because you are the Dono ab Desiree." Nuala whispered, kneeling down next to her.

A sudden flash of light tore everyone's attention away to look at Kera who had a silver arrow sticking out of her shoulder as she fell to the ground.

Everything went silent for Memory as thoughts began to flood through her mind.

_All they want is me…._

Hellboy and Liz jumped forward, Hellboy shooting his gun with Liz slinging fire at the two Immortals as fast and as hard as she could.

_Why am I being so selfish…?_

Apollo used his god-like agility and bound in front of Liz until he had her neck in his hands, crushing her windpipe in his deadly grasp while Artemis pinned Hellboy against the wall so he could watch his love being tortured.

_Why can't I do what's right and give myself up?_

Siren rushed forward sending blasts upon blasts of pounding water towards them, wrapping the water around both of their heads as if to drown them.

_What's stopping me?!_

Artemis walked steadily forward before grasping the back of Siren's hair and throwing her into a wall, nearly causing the whole thing to cave in on her and cover her in plaster.

_Why am I letting them protect me?_

Voltaire sent his Dark Flames spiraling toward both Immortals, their harsh flames digging into their skins.

_Why am I letting myself hold them back…?_

Artemis took another arrow and slipped it into its throng before letting it fly towards him, catching him on the side of his head sending him crashing to the ground.

_Why did I have to be so weak?!_

Abe looked at Memory's stricken face before standing up in front of her, his gun held up as his only defense.

_Why… if I care so much about them, why…?_

As both Immortal Twins began to advance toward him, Nuada and Hollow stood beside him as well.

"Is this really how you want this to be, Memory?" Nuala's voice broke into Memory's thoughts causing her to look at the Princess.

The tears Memory didn't realize she was holding back began to spring forth, cascading down her cheeks.

"I can't do anything…." She whispered pathetically.

Hollow shape shifted into a giant beast of a man with one hundred arms and stood ready to fight.

"But you can do something, Memory… you're the Dono ab Desiree. You cannot run from your powers your whole life, child, you must embrace them." Nuala continued.

The tears fell harder.

"I don't know how!" She cried.

Hellboy began to try and stand, his breathing labored as he looked at Liz who was barely breathing but looking at him with hopeful eyes as he made his way slowly toward Abe.

"Yes you do, Memory, just remember everything you've learned… everything you want… everything you desire." She whispered.

Kera began to stand, her limbs quivering as she struggled to stay upright and moved toward Abe, Nuada, and Hollow.

"All I do is grant desires… how am I supposed to embrace that?" Memory demanded, her eyes searching Nuala's.

Siren and Voltaire stood slowly, Siren's arms around his so that he could stay standing with her help as they made their way toward Hollow.

"By remembering who you are and what your true desires are…. What do _you_ desire, Memory Elizabeth Black?" Nuala asked.

Memory's eyes widened… never had she been asked that for herself… never had she ever even considered what was in her heart to be desired….

"_I desire for all of you to be safe_…." Memory whispered, the crystal around her neck beginning to glow faintly.

Nuala smiled gently as everyone stopped what they were doing to turn and look as the light began to get brighter.

"Be safe from what, Memory, finish your desire." She encouraged.

Memory's eyes closed, two large tears streaking down her cheeks. When she opened her mouth this time, her crystal glowed so brightly it rivaled the shining sun during the hottest afternoon, or the shimmering moon when it's the most full.

"_I desire for all of you to be safe from… from… from me_…." She opened her eyes suddenly and they glowed a shinning, shimmering silvery white light. White light seemed to envelope Memory and drug her into the air in a silver cocoon.

Down on the ground everyone watched silently and with bated breath at what was happening. Artemis turned to Apollo and nodded silently; quickly, Apollo conjured one of his special golden arrows and handed it over to his sister. As she fit it into her bow and took aim, no one seemed to be any wiser as she let the arrow fly straight at the girl.

Everyone shouted in anger, but the arrow never touched Memory; it stayed suspended in the air spinning rapidly as if it was still flying. Taking his time, Hellboy raised his gun and shot two of his remaining bullets – hoping one of them would catch it – and the arrow was flung out of the air and embedded itself in a wall.

No one could understand fully what was going on or what was transpiring from the light show, but as the rays of light hit everyone, their pain began to disappear along with their wounds.

"It was never the will of your father that you should kill an innocent girl, no matter what her power was." From the light, the image of a man wearing a white robe, winged sandals on his feet, and a winged helmet atop his head came forth.

"Hermes," Apollo greeted in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked.

Hermes floated down to stand transparently on the ground in front of the twins.

"This girl called your father, so he sent me…. You two went about it all wrong; you were exiled because you tried to get something your father sent away, do you know why now?" Hermes asked patiently.

Both Twins bowed their heads in respect.

"Because the Dark Flame is not for Immortal use." They both said together as if they were children being punished.

Hermes sighed heavily before turning around to face Hellboy and the others.

"Sorry for all the trouble they caused you, they were actually meant to stay in the Realm of Spirits for a few more years then move to Hades' Realm and see if he thought they should be allowed to go back, but this works out okay too." He shrugged, turning back to the Immortal Twins.

As he kicked his feet off of the ground, Artemis and Apollo began to go with him, becoming transparent as well.

"Tell that girl that we apologize." Apollo shouted to them.

Everyone stared up at them, dumbfounded as they began trying to make sense out of everything that had just happened. But just when they thought they wouldn't be able to, the silver light around Memory began to disappear as she floated softly back down to the ground and Abe's waiting arms.

* * *

(**A**/**N**) Wow... talk about an ending now! Wow!! So what really happened to Memory inside that silver cocoon thingy magigger? Where's Johann? What's going to happen to Nuada and Nuala?? So many questions... well, stay tuned for the next chapter! lol

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	27. Desire of Innocence

(**A**/**N**) Wow, guys! I NEVER thought I'd be able to finish this by the time the week was out! I wasn't too sure what I was gonna do for the grand two part finale, but I think I did a good job with this chapter! I think you all will really enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or any of the characters associate with Hellboy cuz if I did, I'd be one rich little girl, and it's quite obvious that I'm not, but that's okay! I also do not own Hollow; she is owned by the great Piper-Knight**!

**Please Enjoy!  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abe hugged Memory close, her body still lined in a small layer of silver light that seemed to pulse beneath his hands as if it were reflecting her own heartbeat. They now stood outside in the middle of an abandoned lot; as soon as Artemis and Apollo had disappeared, the entire apartment building vanished beneath them leaving them huddled on the barren ground questioning what just happened moments before.

"What did her desire mean?" Liz asked softly, everyone huddled around to look at the sleeping girl.

Nuala straightened beside her brother, her eyes on him as if they were talking psychically.

"That should be simple; she's afraid she could be used to hurt you and you all were protecting her when she should be trying to protect herself, she was worried about all of you." Hollow explained, a condescending note to her voice.

Kera straightened up and glared over at the girl. "Kid, you better lose the attitude before I knock some sense into you." She hissed.

Smirking, Hollow turned her back to Kera to look solely at her Prince.

"What now?" She asked, smiling only at Nuada.

A dull tearing sound in the center of the clearing began to draw everyone's attention as the ground itself began to open up as if giant hands reached out to rip the ground in two. Out of the mouth opening came a black chariot lined with all kinds of jewels and precious stones led by four great black steeds.

Hellboy began to reach for his gun once more as Liz stood up straight next to him conjuring her fire into her hands, Siren summoned her water into her hands letting it swirl up her arms, Voltaire allowed his Dark Flame to come forth at his beck and call, while Hollow stood in front of Nuada ready to change her shape at any given moment.

The steeds reared back in a menacing manner before settling themselves down and simply pawing gently at the ground. Their master in the chariot jumped down to the ground; he wore a simple yet intricate black knee length robe that was fastened over one shoulder.

"Who is the one responsible for Artemis and Apollo's shortened sentence?" The man roared, his voice filled with ancient power.

Everyone seemed to tense, their eyes set on the man in front of them, yet he simply looked at all of them before he glimpsed Memory's unconscious form still in Abe's arms. His eyes softened at the aura that surrounded her and the powers she exuded from her entire being; she wasn't finished with what she had begun.

"You all had some nerve protecting her today." He said, never taking his obsidian eyes off of the girl.

That is, until Kera stepped into his line of vision, a sneer set on her face and her eyes burning with anger.

"You even think of touching her and I don't care what kind of god you are; I'll send you straight to hell." She hissed.

Hellboy put a hand on her shoulder to draw her back as he stepped in front of her as if to protect all of them, yet the only thing the new arrival did was chuckle darkly at her.

"Little one, I live there as it is." He chuckled again.

Walking up to all of them, he turned to stare at Nuala and Nuada with hard, unwavering eyes.

"You two… you were the ones they came back with, are you not?" He questioned.

The twins looked cautiously at one another before turning back to the god; their mouth's closed as they refused to say anything.

"I see… your silence speaks for itself." He turned back to stare at Memory. "I am Hades, God of the Underworld, and I demand to see that girl." He ordered.

Everyone tensed once more ready to attack, yet Hades simply walked passed them and dropped to one knee in front of Abe and Memory and placed his large hand on her pale cheek.

"Truly a pity such power shall be taken so forcefully by death." He whispered.

Abe looked up at him and glared slightly.

"What do you mean; Memory isn't dying." Abe persisted.

Hades looked up at him, his dark eyes slightly obscured by his shoulder length black hair that had fallen into them.

"Isn't she, Son of Poseidon? Death calls for someone today; she took all of your pain, she is unconscious as she deals with it…. What else is there for her but death?" Hades asked, his eyes never leaving Abe's face as it paled slightly.

"You're lying!" Siren hissed, glaring at him.

Hades never turned to look at her, nor did he crack a smirk or a grin, he simply stayed as he was; his hand on Memory's cheek and his eyes on Abe's face.

"Am I, Water Nymph? I heard her desire from the Underworld… she desired for you all to be safe from her; that can only be accomplished by death." He told them.

Nuala dropped down beside Abe, her eyes on Memory's face as she grasped her hands.

"No… that wasn't supposed to happen." She whispered.

Hades turned to look at the Princess. "Death calls for someone this day, Prince and Princess… would you truly let an innocent girl take your places that you cheated out of?" He asked.

Nuala looked up at him, her eyes locking on his face before she turned to look at her brother. She stood slowly before walking over to him and resting a hand on his shoulder in a silent conversation.

Nuada glared at her before he turned his eyes to the god. "I should be using this to resurrect the Golden Army and take my revenge." Nuada began before his eyes dropped to look at Memory as thoughts of what she had done washed over him. "But that girl is a brave warrior and after what she did… I suppose I have to relinquish that desire now."

Taking his sister's hand, both of them stepped up to Hades, their eyes set, yet just as they were about to speak Hollow grasped his hand as well.

"I will not let you go alone, my Prince; I wish to join you." She persisted, her eyes set.

"Hollow, get back here; this is between them not you." Hellboy persisted.

She turned to glare darkly at him, but seemed to think better of it and smoothed her face out to a sarcastic smirk.

"I only follow my Prince." Was all she said.

Nuala looked over at Abe once more and let a small smile touch her lips; he never looked up at her, he kept his eyes on Memory as he stroked her hair and willed her to open her eyes.

"Hades, please… let us take Memory's place." Nuala said softly.

Straightening his back, he glared at the three in front of him.

"You wish for me to take the three of you in place of the Dono ab Desiree?" He questioned in a hard voice.

All at once, the three of them nodded once.

Hades smiled. "Done."

He swept one hand over the three of them and they began to glow with an eerie light before it soaked into their flesh and, just as sudden as the light had come, it disappeared leaving Princess Nuala, Prince Nuada, and Hollow transparent shades.

"Get in my chariot and I will take you all to the Underworld." He ordered.

The three nodded and swept passed everyone and into the dark chariot. Just as Hades turned to follow, Abe stopped him.

"Wait, what about Memory?" He asked, worry sinking into his words.

Hades turned back to the fish man, his eyes hard.

"There is nothing anyone can do; in moments the Dono ab Desiree will parish." He told them.

"You told those three if they took her place, she'd live!" Hellboy roared, grabbing Hades by his robe.

The god simply stared at the demon with bored eyes.

"The Dono ab Desiree shall parish." He said again.

Placing one of his hands on Hellboy's chest, he sent the demon flying across the clearing until he hit a neighboring wall and collapsed in front of it. Hades continued on to the chariot when, suddenly, he stopped and turned.

"I almost forgot… Artemis and Apollo left this in my realm." He waved a hand over the ground and it tore itself open before spitting something out of the ground making it fly high into the sky.

Siren ran and shoved Liz and Kera out of the way as Johann fell to the ground in a broken heap.

With that, Hades took the reins on his horses and rode back through the giant opening he had made moments before.

"Son of a bitch." Hellboy cursed, limping slightly back to the group and dropping next to Liz to check on her.

Voltaire was beside Johann looking him over when he suddenly sat up and looked around.

"Vat happened?" Johann asked, his accent very thick as if he had just awakened from a deep sleep.

Hellboy sighed heavily before leaning over and clapping Johann on the shoulder.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know right now." He promised before looking over at Abe who still had Memory in his arms.

Kera and Siren stood close to them; Siren worrying her bottom lip while Kera dug her nails into her palm drawing blood.

"This isn't fair." Liz spoke up.

Everyone looked at one another for a few more minutes; not sure what to say for Abe.

"I told her I wanted to protect her… but she still said she felt like she was just a burden to everyone." Abe said softly.

Siren smiled lightly before looking over to Kera.

"Remember when she thought she could take on that four headed demon after I got hurt by it really bad? She told me later that she wanted to protect me… that's why she went alone." Siren recalled.

Kera snorted, "Yeah… that was when that demon burnt down the gym and we didn't have school for a month because of it… I thanked her for it." She grinned a little.

Hellboy and Liz walked over to Abe to be close to their friend while Siren and Kera dropped to their knees in front of him to try and comfort him.

"This isn't right…." Voltaire hissed, pacing a small length of the clearing.

Johann watched all of what was transpiring, not truly understanding all of what was going on with all of them, yet there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

The soft glow around Memory began to brighten around her causing everyone to look her way, worry consuming all of them at what the future would bring without her in it….

The silver light around her began to darken more and more until it turned a deep, pure gold color and began to pull her out of Abe's arms and into the air just above their heads. The golden light thickened until it covered her entire body, encasing her in a golden cocoon.

~*~*~ Inside Memory's mind in the Cocoon ~*~*~

Memory opened her eyes to see darkness all around her.

"Siren… Kera… Abe…?" She called out, not liking where she was.

Looking around the darkness, Memory couldn't make out anything except for a small light deep within the darkness. She began to run to the light, yet it never seemed to get any bigger; she began to get frustrated and worried that she would never be able to see anyone again.

Tears began to sting the corners of her eyes as she thought about never seeing Abe again.

"Don't cry, little one." A voice to her side said.

Looking over at her, an aura of light surrounded the forms of Artemis and Apollo. Memory stepped back in slight worry, not knowing exactly what was going on.

"Don't be afraid." Apollo said, holding a hand out to her.

She simply stared at the hand for a few moments before stepping up and slipping her small one into his large one.

"It took a lot of courage to embrace your powers the way you did." Artemis told her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

She shrugged, looking away. "I just didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Apollo placed his other hand under her chin to make her look up at the both of them.

"That is why it took such courage, Desiree, because you didn't think you could, you were afraid, but you wanted to protect them anyway." He told her.

Memory stared at the both of them, her blue eyes holding a look of sorrow.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" She asked.

Both immortals grinned at her before taking one of her hands each and leading her toward the light she had seen.

"The desire you spoke was one of great power and of great sacrifice… death is calling for the Dono ab Desiree." Artemis told her softly.

Memory let her eyes slide close as two tears leaked out of her eyes and ran down her pale cheeks.

"At least I could save them once…." She whispered.

Artemis and Apollo both chuckled at her.

"You may be the Dono ab Desiree, little one, but it is not your _entire_ being." Apollo said cryptically.

Memory stared at him in confusion before turning her eyes to Artemis to question what he had said.

"The desire you made was called upon by your heart…. Most others call upon desires from their wants; you made an Innocent Desire." Artemis smiled softly at her.

There was a long silence as Memory tried to process everything that was being told to her.

"So… what does this mean exactly?" She asked, still not fully understanding.

The Twins stopped suddenly and stood in front of Memory with their eyes shining happily.

"When a Desire of Innocence is fulfilled, the one that made it gets one final desire." Apollo told her.

Artemis raised a finger to her, "But there's a small catch… it cannot be made out of selfishness and it must be made by the one who holds their heart." She told her.

Without even thinking, Memory breathed a single name that rang through dimensions.

"Abe,"

Everyone watched with bated breath as the gold that surrounded Memory pulsed as if it was her heartbeat.

"_Abe_," A whisper shot through his mind.

His eyes widened as he registered the voice out to be Memory's… he didn't know what it meant… the only thing running through his mind was what he wished he could do.

"I wish I could do something… I wish… I wish I could take this on myself…. If I had one last desire… _I'd desire that Memory not be the Dono ab Desiree anymore_." Abe said, letting his fist hit the ground in anger.

The golden light gave off a strong pulse that oozed power causing everyone to take a step back in case anything went wrong. Just as they were sure nothing would happen, a golden orb came out of the cocoon and flew into Abe's chest, surrounding him with a thin golden light.

'_You have done well, Abraham Sapien, we wish you peace_.' A voice echoed inside of his mind told him.

The light seeped into his skin, fading from view just as the light that cocooned Memory shattered into millions of pieces and sent her falling to the ground rapidly, yet not before Abe opened his arms as if he had waited just for that and caught her easily.

Abe stared into Memory's face as her eyes fluttered open gently.

"Abe," She breathed, smiling at him as she raised her hand up to stroke his cheek. "You heard me."

* * *

(**A**/**N**) That was really sweet, wasn't it??? So... why'd Artemis and Apollo put Johann in the Underworld? What's gonna happen in the next chapter??? Is Memory the Dono ab Desiree anymore??? What was up with that golden cocoon of awesomness??? Find out in the next chapter, guys!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	28. Love's Final Desire

(**A**/**N**) Okay, I know it's been a long, LONG time since I updated, but I wanted to make sure this last chapter was PERFECT for all of you! I'm really excited about it and I really think you're all going to love it because it's super long and it has a lot of couple romance in this one.

**Important Note: **Also, in the chapter there will be a few quotes with *'s before them. The first part of those quotations are in German, but I put the English translation behind it so no one would get confused.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy, I only own Memory, Kera, Siren, and Voltaire.**

**Please ENJOY!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kera, Memory, and Siren sat around Kera's room above her mother's museum, each of them working with their hair and deciding on different make up they should wear for the evening in front of a large oak vanity.

"So, when did you say the dresses would be here?" Memory asked, looking up at Kera for confirmation.

Kera stopped what she was doing and turned to look at the black haired teen.

"Siren told me the dresses were coming here, but she didn't say when." Kera said, looking at her.

Siren stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Kera's dyed brunette head.

"Memory told me the dresses were coming here…." Siren looked at both of her friends.

They all looked from one to the other in slight confusion and alarm, yet none of them said what was truly on their minds…. What were they gonna do now?

Siren flopped down on the vanity's bench with a huff while Kera walked over to her bed and fell onto it and Memory simply crossed her arms and pushed herself against the wall with a sigh.

"Well… I guess no prom?" Siren sighed, her chin in her hands and a pout on her lips.

"Don't say that, children." A voice from the doorway persisted.

Looking toward the doorway, the three teens saw Cecilia with Artemis and Apollo behind her, both dressed in modern clothing. Artemis wore a white pleated Carmeuse halter with a criss-crossing neckline and a floor length chiffon skirt perfectly draped for the most comfortable and figure-flattering look, a pair of simple white high heel sandals that clasped around her ankle, her red hair pulled back in a ponytail with ringlets cascading down, a thick golden choker with diamonds all around it, simple yet elegant diamond studs, and a heart shaped pin nestled on top of her ponytail making look as if it were a tiara. Apollo wore a pure white tuxedo shirt and jacket, white dress pants, a gold vest, a golden tie, white dress shoes, and his golden locks slicked back from his face.

"These two said they knew you." Cecilia looked to the three girls for confirmation.

Shaking herself out of the stupor all three of them seemed to be under, Memory pushed herself off the wall and smiled. "Yeah, we know them. Thank you."

Smiling widely, Cecilia allowed the two Immortals into the room and went on her way.

"What are you two doing back here?" Siren questioned softly, still apprehensive about the two Gods being so close.

The twins smiled at each other before turning to the three girls.

"We felt just awful about what transpired between us." Apollo began, looking at all of them with sad eyes.

That was when Artemis stepped forward with twelve different bags clutched in her hands.

"That was why I contacted the three of you separately to get you here for your surprise ensemble!" She squealed girlishly, beaming at the three of them.

The three friends looked at one another slightly on edge before turning back to the grinning Golden Goddess.

"What if we don't like what you got us?" Kera bluntly asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Apollo grinned before turning to the door. "Because, ladies… Immortals know all." With that, the golden God left the room only to be standing guard in front of the door.

Artemis set down each bag carefully, checking each of the contents she grouped them into three.

"I want to start with Siren." She turned to the Water Charmer. The Goddess took Siren's hand and led her to the vanity to sit down. "I'll do Kera after and Memory, you'll be last." Artemis grinned at the remaining two.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? We were always the class freaks…." Memory worried her bottom lip as they climbed the steps to the hotel where their high school was holding their senior prom.

The whole hotel was completely decked out for the formal event; a red carpet was thrown down the stairwell inside the front door welcoming all of the seniors and visiting members to the grand event, fine china occupied most of the trays that were readying themselves to go into the ballroom, and streamers hung from the chandeliers in a grand display. From the doorway the friends could see all of their classmates dancing or trying to make a fool of themselves, whichever came first. They could also tell the ballroom was an even grander sight to behold than the entry way; there were colored lights lining the ceiling causing all of the glass to sparkle and illuminate everything, streamers rained down from the ceiling only to connect in the middle of the grand room at the base of a disco ball that hung from the ceiling, dozens of tables and hundreds of uncomfortable chairs sat around the giant waxed dance floor, some had purses or shawls or tux jackets thrown over them to keep their places taken.

"I think this is exactly where we need to be tonight." Siren smiled.

The three friends walked up to the doorway just as Artemis's words floated through each of their minds:

"_Remember this, I want each of you to step out alone in the doorway to the dance. Siren, you go first, step up and then move to the side after a few minutes. Kera, that's when you step up and do the same. Memory, you step up and then the three of you can walk to a table or the dance floor together_."

Siren stepped up and raised her light green eyes to the dance floor, the lids of her eyes were dusted with a soft blue while her lips were painted a light pink, she wore an iridescent blue spaghetti strap soft jersey bodice with subtle detailing while soft chiffon fabric flows effortlessly from the empire waist to create a flattering high-low hemline, sexy light blue rhinestone t-strap sandals with a unique rhinestone embellished stiletto heel donned her feet, a silver necklace featuring flowers of very light blue faux oval pearls and crystal rhinestones encircled her neck, gold and crystal linear vine earrings were placed delicately in her ears, and her strawberry blonde hair was half way put up in a French twist with a tiara of intricate details of petals and leaves accented by crystals that were a light blue color circled the crown of her head. Most of the people, students dancing and teachers that were chaperoning turned their heads to look her way, clearly trying to see who this beautiful nymph was.

As Siren stepped to the side, Kera stepped up, her dark brown eyes shifted over the dance floor. Her eyes were dusted with a soft purple hue while her lips were painted a mauve color while she wore a dark purple dress with one strap over a shoulder with a princess waist with opalescent gossamer cut into six flyaway scarves that overlapped, opalescent modern strappy platform high heel sandals with two buckles on her ankles, a sterling silver crystal setting surrounding a brilliant, round crystal stone pendant around her neck, earrings with a round crystal center stone drop, her newly dyed light brown hair was piled onto the top of her head with ringlets cascading down her back with a silver tiara with shinning diamonds decorating the entire band positioned to hold it in place. Everyone was staring at her, most had ceased what they had been doing before, trying to decide if this was truly who they thought it was instead of the fairy they imagined.

As Kera stepped to the opposite side of Siren, Memory stepped up in the middle of them, her dark blue eyes smiling at her two friends before looking at everything and everyone else. Her eyes were accented with silver while her lips held a peach coloring to them, she wore an elegant champagne colored strapless gown with metallic beading along the straps and empire waist, accentuating her long, graceful silhouette, silver metallic rhinestone embellished T-Strap stiletto sandals with two adjustable buckle straps that wrapped around her ankle and lower calf, a silver Y-shaped necklace that gleamed with diamonds in the light, a long thin sliver stream of diamonds hung from her ears, and her black hair hung in ringlets all over her body as silver diamond studded vines wrapped around the crown of her head in a tiara. No one could take their eyes off of this goddess incarnate that had just stepped foot inside their prom.

Kera and Siren stepped back up to Memory and, linking their arms together, made their way into the grand room.

"Is that… no it can't be!"

Siren couldn't help but laugh as they passed a few people who tried to whisper, yet failed miserably.

"Is that really them?"

Kera sauntered her hips as they made their way to a table, her confidence growing.

"I thought they weren't coming!"

Memory couldn't help the faint blush that covered her cheeks, they probably would've been home right now if they had been the same people they had been just a month earlier.

"They're supposed to be at home, not here."

The three friends sat down at a table near the stage where they would announce the prom King and Queen for that year, yet when they chose the table, they simply sat and laughed at the choice of music that everyone had decided on for their grand night.

Each of them enjoyed themselves more than they thought they would, until a few of the cheerleaders and jocks decided to stop by the table.

"What are you doing here? This is for those who deserve to be here." One girl, the captain of the cheerleading squad, spat at them.

Kera simply looked at her before scoffing and turning back to her conversation with Siren while Memory stood up, a deep, rumbling growl deep in her chest that no one seemed to take notice to, and walked over to the girl and her gaggle of friends.

"We deserve to be here just as much as you do, so either shove it and get outta our face or keep talking and I'll give you something to bitch about." Memory hissed, glaring darkly at the group.

The teens, save for Siren and Kera, stared at Memory in complete and utter shock; never in their entire schooling career did Memory ever so much as raise a voice to anyone in retaliation.

"Now, if you please, we're trying to have a conversation and it doesn't involve any of you." Memory said, copying the other girl's snotty tone. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Memory sat back down at the table and let herself become engrossed once more in Siren and Kera's conversation.

Once the jocks and cheerleaders had scampered away, Kera looked at Memory with a smirk on her lips. "That's my girl; I knew you could do it one day." She laughed.

Siren high fived Memory softly before turning to look at Kera, her legs crossed in an elegant manner. "Forget the fact that now she can't hear their desires and this whole room isn't making her teary eyed and begging to leave." The three friends couldn't help but laugh heartily at that, yet Memory still couldn't help but think back for a moment at the growl that had come from her.

Pushing the worrying thought to the back of her mind, the friends got up and moved out onto the dance floor where everyone was dancing to poorly chosen music that they pretended to really like just so they could blow off some energy with the dancing they were promised. The bodies on the dance floor moved to the rhythm of the music as one song ended and the beginning tones to a new one began. Finally it was a song most people knew; Nickelback's 'Shakin Hands' began blaring through the speakers, everyone's cheers drowning out by the first line of lyrics. Their bodies moved faster to the beat, wanting to enjoy this song as much as they possibly could, unsure if there would be another like it anytime soon.

A sudden crash from the entry way caught most people's attention. Tables and chairs were being thrown across the lobby of the grand hotel. Everyone stopped in mid-dance as they stared wide eyed before them. And just as they thought it was over, a large dog-like creature reared up in the doorway, its three massive heads slobbering as they each barked loud enough to deafen some people momentarily.

Siren, Kera, and Memory looked at each other in panic before quickly sweeping their eyes over the room. Urgently, they nodded to each other and took off in different directions; Memory to the DJ booth, Kera to the lone 'Exit' sign that stood in the back of the massive room, and Siren to the head of the crowd to face off and protect the students and chaperones.

Grabbing the DJ mike out of the stricken man's hand, Memory quickly ordered into the mike, "There's an exit at the back where Kera's standing, hurry and make your way there while a few of us hold the beast off."

No one moved for fear of what would happen.

"_Would you move it you sorry sons a bitches_!" Kera shouted at the top of her lungs from the exit.

As if that broke some kind of trance, everyone in the room began running as fast as they could to the back of the room where Kera stood next to a set of double doors.

"Hurry but be careful so no one falls; girls are in high heels here." Memory shouted into the microphone.

Everyone was so engrossed with trying to get away from the monster, no one saw Siren call the contents of the three massive punch bowls to her and began letting streams strike at the beast to force it back, away from everyone.

Kera herded everyone as quickly through the doors as she could, all the while keeping an eye out for Siren who was doing all she could to hold the creature back and Memory who was helping stragglers to the doorway as safely and as quickly as time would allow.

When the last person was out of the door, Kera closed them and turned to help Siren face off against the massive brute as well.

"Mem, find some place to hide." She ordered, softly yet loud enough for the former Desiree to hear.

Memory stood back as Kera ran forward, her eyes turning a ghostly white as she began trying to contact different spirits for aid. Yet just as she got to the gigantic canine, it leapt over both her and Siren's heads and bound head first towards Memory who could only stare wide eyed at the sight before her. As if on their own accord, Memory's fingers arched as if her nails were in fact claws and she began to feel a strange sensation rumbling in her chest… a growl? Memory's eyes widened slightly, she couldn't figure out what was going on with her tonight. Yet just as she thought she was going to have to use this new found aggression, the bruit stopped right in front of her and sat patiently, wagging its massive tail behind it as its three heads let their tongues lull out of their mouths.

"Um… I think it knows you…." Siren said, walking cautiously up to it.

Memory couldn't help but keep her wide eyed gaze and her apprehension, yet focused it toward the new creature. Yet all it did was lay down in front of her, all six of its large puppy dog eyes staring at her.

"Of course he knows her! Anyone his master knows he knows too." Someone called out from the doorway out to the lobby.

Apollo smirked at the three girls as he began walking in, Artemis showing up in the doorway after him.

"Hades said we could borrow Cerberus for a little while." Artemis smiled at them.

Kera clenched her fists close to her body.

"You mean all this was some fucking _joke_?" She hissed.

Apollo simply wrapped an arm around her shoulder and drew her in close to him.

"No joke, little one, we just wanted those other mortals out of the way so we could give you all your surprise." He told her.

Siren took Kera's hand and pulled her away from the Golden God, eyeing him warily.

"What kind of surprise?" Siren asked.

Smiling to each other, Apollo and Artemis both waved their hands in the air; from Apollo's hand the different colored lights began to come back on and soft music began playing once more, and from Artemis's hand images began to appear out of thin air.

As Artemis and Apollo moved out of the way Liz, Hellboy, Abe, Voltaire, and Johann stood, each dressed for this special occasion.

Liz's eyes were dusted with a light pink while her lips painted with a nude color, and she wore a simple yet elegant silky floor length red Carmeuse dress with a pleated bust and glamorous beading just underneath, sparkling golden glitter sling back high heel, peep toed platform shoes, a row of zigzagging pearls across her neck, zigzagging pearls hanging from her ears, and her hair was set into waves across her face with a simple pin of flowered pearls set against the crown of her head.

Hellboy looked dashing in a black tux with an apple red tie, a red vest, and black boots on his feet; he had a simple white flower in his tux pocket that seemed to give the air a nice fragrance. He held Liz close to him as they both smiled at the three girls in hello.

Abe couldn't take his eyes off of Memory… his Memory… just as she couldn't take her eyes off of him. His breathing apparatus was on over an exquisite black tux with an off white colored tie and vest to match Memory's attire, and black dress shoes on his feet. He held out his arms to Memory who automatically ran into them and hugged him close, breathing in his scent.

Voltaire smiled warmly at Siren who couldn't help but stare at him with a mixture of awe, surprise, and appreciation. He wore a form fitting white tux with a dark blue tie and vest to accent Siren's dress, and black dress shoes. He held one of his hands out towards Siren who took it softly and stood close to his side.

Johann was the only one not in a tux, but a black bow tie was hooked onto his mechanical suit to "try" and make him look distinguished. Kera couldn't help but see this and smirk, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't be too mean.

The Golden Twins moved to the DJ booth and smirked to each other before soft music from "From the Beginning" began playing through the speakers.

Hellboy took Liz's hand softly in his and lead her out onto the dance floor, placing his hands on her waist while her arms wrapped around his neck, they began swaying to the music.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you…_

"Will you dance with me, Green Eyes?" Voltaire asked, walking up to Siren with a boyish grin plastered on his lips.

The Water Charmer couldn't help but smile softly before taking his outstretched hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start…._

Abe walked up to Memory, his eyes catching hers as the song's lyrics began. He stood as close to her as he dared before asking softly, "Could I… have this dance?"

Smiling widely, Memory rested her hand in his and he led them both out into the center of the dance floor.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you…._

Abe walked up to Memory, his eyes catching hers as the song's lyrics began. He stood as close to her as he dared before asking softly, "Could I… have this dance?"

Smiling widely, Memory rested her hand in his and he led them both out into the center of the dance floor.

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you…._

Kera watched her friends dancing with their loves and a sudden pang of jealously swept over her, yet just as the feeling surfaced she couldn't help but scowl at her insensitivity. Looking over, she saw Johann watching them as well and she suddenly got the sneaking suspicion he was feeling the same way.

Turning her body, Kera began making her way toward Johann. If what Memory and Siren had told her was the truth, maybe she wouldn't be alone on this special day as she had begun to believe.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you…._

*"Tanzen wollen sie?/Want to dance?" Kera asked softly, standing next to Johann.

Startled, Johann looked at the girl in front of him in a calculating manner, not completely sure he had heard her completely right.

*"Sie spreehen Deutsch?/You speak German?" He asked, still slightly taken aback by the conversation.

Kera simply smiled up at him and shrugged.

"Only a little." She couldn't help but laugh at herself.

Looking back at the dance floor, Kera's eyes became slightly lonesome, even to Johann's gaze.

"Vould you like to dance?" He asked softly, holding a hand out to him.

Kera smiled lightly and looked back at him.

"I would love to dance with a spirit that everyone else can actually see." She smirked at him.

_Knew there was somebody somewhere_

_A new love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will life on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart…_

With the couples dancing in one another's arms, Artemis turned to Apollo and smiled softly.

"I'm glad we didn't kill her… she's not too bad for a mortal." She told him, half jokingly.

Apollo couldn't help but chuckle along with his sister's poorly put jest. They watched the ex-Desiree as she laid her head on the merman's shoulder, enjoying the feel of being in his arms.

Both Immortals smiled softly once more.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you_

Liz looked up at Hellboy, her eyes shining with happiness as she gazed into his golden eyes.

"I don't think those two gods could plan a more perfect ending to this adventure." She grinned at him.

Leaning down, Red couldn't help but capture her lips in a soft yet fiery kiss.

"Aren't you listening to the song? It's just the beginning, babe." He chuckled.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing on…_

_Starting out on a journey_

Abe pulled back from Memory slightly and gazed into her glimmering blue eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you when we fought those two…." He began, but Memory placed a soft hand on his cheek to silence him before he could continue.

"I thought I was going to lose you too… but then again, I'm not going anywhere without a fight." She smiled up at him.

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning…._

_With you…._

"Who knew old enemies could give the best surprises." Siren giggled slightly, looking up at Voltaire happily.

He held her close in his arms, not wanting to let her go for anything in the world.

"Yes, and, if you remember correctly, I used to be your enemy too. Does that mean I give the best surprises too?" He couldn't help but grin at her.

Siren thought for a moment, keeping silent as she went over things to say.

"Probably… but then again you were under a spell, so I don't think it really counts." She winked at him.

Growling playfully, he twirled her around quickly making her squeal in excitement.

Kera smiled at Johann, her face no longer a mask of sarcastic sneers or crude jokes, she just held a true smile on her lips.

"That was a great dance, thank you." She whispered to him, bowing her head in respect.

As new slow song began to play, Kera recognized this song as "Wanna Be Close," she began to turn to walk back to the edge of the dance floor, but Johann caught her hand.

*"Wie um einen anderen Tanz?/How about another dance?" With her face still away from Johann's line of sight, Kera smiled slowly and turned back.

*"Das wäre wunderbar./That would be wonderful." She replied, immediately going back into his arms.

_Ooh, I wanna be, girl let me be…_

_I wanna be everythin' your man's not_

_And I'm gonna give you every little thing I got_

_'Cause you are more than a man needs_

_That's why I say you're truly my destiny_

_I'm gonna get cha if it takes me until forever_

_No you don't feel me if forever turns into never_

_I'll let you know my love is just as strong_

_And for you never is just that long…_

Hellboy twirled Liz slowly, making sure she was still as close to him as she could be before tucking her back into his arms so he could feel her once more.

"What do you think is gonna happen now?" Liz asked, laying her head softly on Hellboy's broad chest.

"Dunno… it all depends. But it looks like Abe and Memory aren't gonna be separated any time soon." He chuckled slightly.

_I wanna be the smile you put on your face_

_I wanna be your hands when you say your grace_

_I wanna be whatever is your favorite place, oh_

_I just wanna be close_

_I wanna be the hat you put on your head_

_I wanna be the sheets you put on your bed_

_I wanna be the skirt wrapped around your legs_

_Oh, I just wanna be close…._

Memory couldn't help but hug Abe even tighter to her, as if she were afraid to let him go, but Abe had no mind in that; he was doing the exact same thing with her.

"So… since you're graduating this coming week… I suppose you'll be going away for college." Abe whispered to her.

Memory couldn't help but smile into his chest.

"Well, yes… I'll be leaving this town, but not for college." She agreed.

He stayed quiet waiting for her to continue, but when she didn't he pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes, both of them still swaying to the music.

"What do you mean, Memory?" He asked her softly, sudden worry filling him.

She smiled and leaned against him once more.

"Though begrudgingly, Manning offered Kera and Siren positions with the B.P.R.D and he offered me a kind of secretary position." She grinned against him.

"Secretary to whom?" Abe asked softly, his arms tightening just slightly against her.

Memory looked up and kissed his cheek softly.

"You,"

_And even if the day turns into night_

_I will love you by candlelight _

_And even if the water starts to run over_

_I'll be there to put you on my shoulder_

_And if it's hard for you to get to sleep_

_I'll sing you a melody _

_I wanna feel this way till the end of time_

_'Cause I pray one day that you will be mine_

Siren giggled as Voltaire twirled her again and again until she got so dizzy she needed to hang onto him before she fell on her butt.

"Would you be disappointed if I told you I want to continue this… even after your graduation?" Voltaire asked, moving their bodies slowly over the dance floor.

Siren couldn't help but smile into his neck.

"I'd be disappointed if you said you _didn't_ want to continue our relationship even after my graduation." She giggled.

Hugging her close, he spun her quickly once more making her squeal in surprise.

_I wanna be the smile you put on your face_

_I wanna be your hands when you say your grace_

_I wanna be whatever is your favorite place, oh_

_I just wanna be close_

_I wanna be the hat you put on your head_

_I wanna be the sheets you put on your bed_

_I wanna be the skirt wrapped around your legs_

_Oh, I just wanna be close…._

Johann watched as Kera smiled to herself, he suspected she was listening to a voice only she could hear, but when she opened her eyes she was still smiling, and at him!

"Vat are you smiling at?" He asked quietly, not really wanting to break the serenity of that moment.

Kera couldn't help the small smirk that played on the corner of her lips before pulling herself out of his arms only to twirl and go back to him.

"I just think it's great that I can share this day with my friends… and be dancing with someone too." She grinned.

They spun slowly across the dance floor, Kera smiling softly and laying her head on Johann's shoulder while Johann simply watched her in a calculating manor, not truly understanding this girl dancing with him.

_See my life is filled with ups and downs_

_And I'm okay when you're around_

_And when I'm in a storm and my nights are cold_

_Reach out your hands for me to hold_

_See you're my queen on a throne_

_And you're the reason for a song_

_And I can't wait to fill you up with love_

_With love…._

Artemis leaned against her brother, watching with soft eyes at the four dancing couples.

"I honestly didn't see the Spirit Channeler getting together with the one we enchanted, sister, did you?" Apollo asked, watching the mortal and the Ectoplasmic man dancing.

Both immortals looked at each other before shrugging slightly.

"I suppose to each their own." Artemis shrugged.

Apollo thought for a moment and smirked.

"I suppose that since she deals with spirits every day anyway, one that everyone else can see isn't that bad." He chuckled humorlessly.

Artemis glanced up at him with a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Careful, brother, or one might misinterpret that as jealousy for the Spirit girl." She warned.

_I wanna be the sun, your stars, and your moon_

_I wanna be a hot summer day in June_

_I wanna be the smell of your sweet perfume_

_I just wanna be close_

_I wanna be the seed that bare your life brand new_

_I wanna be the one that's so faithful and true_

_I wanna be the man down that aisle in that suit, yeah_

_I just wanna be close_

Liz couldn't help but turn to look at the others.

"They look so happy, don't they?" She asked softly.

Hellboy looked up to them and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, they look happy… and you look beautiful, babe." He turned her chin to him and kissed her softly.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back with a vigor that caused him to groan gently against her lips.

"Careful, babe, you keep that up and we might have to leave this party early." He grinned slyly at her.

_I wanna be the sun, your stars, and your moon_

_I wanna be a hot summer day in June_

_I wanna be the smell of your sweet perfume_

_I just wanna be close_

Siren breathed in Voltaire's scent for maybe the fiftieth time that night, yet still she found something new about it that kept her wanting more of it… or it could just be the wanted an excuse to hold him close to her, either way it worked for both of them.

"Siren… you're an amazing young woman, I hope you realize this." He whispered to her.

Hugging his neck tighter, she shook her head.

"No… tell me a few more times and I might get it though." She grinned.

_I wanna be the seed that bare your life brand new_

_I wanna be the one that's so faithful and true_

_I wanna be the man down that aisle in that suit, yeah_

_I just wanna be close_

Kera laid her head down on Johann's shoulder, her face close to his glass orb. He couldn't help but hug her to him a little tighter, memories of his past coming to him as he ached to hold a warm body to him once more.

Kera let him pull her closer, she could feel his want to hold a warm body as if he had screamed it, and in truth, she was tired of only comforting Siren and Memory and other Spirits that she couldn't touch and that no one else could see. She couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be than right in Johann's arms at that moment.

_I wanna be the sun, your stars, and your moon_

_I wanna be a hot summer day in June_

_I wanna be the smell of your sweet perfume_

_I just wanna be close…_

_I just wanna be close…._

Memory let her eyes slide shut and her mind open itself completely for once in her life. She didn't have to worry about desires bombarding her if she let her guard down, she didn't even have to worry about hearing any desires anymore! And she couldn't be more thrilled about it. For once she would be able to look to the ones she cared for and help them fully without worrying that some evil entity would use her to hurt them.

Abe could feel Memory's mind relax as if wanting him to venture in, but he didn't want to uninvited, so he contented himself with listening to her breaths and memorizing the feel of her in his arms on that special night.

"Alright, everyone, stop dancing real quick, we have an announcement." Artemis stopped them.

Reluctantly, the couples drew apart, yet the Twins noticed with slight smiles that they would not relinquish their holds on one another.

"We must return to Olympus with Cerberus right now, but we have one more song for you all." Apollo told them all.

Memory smiled up at them, clearly wanting to thank them for the wondrous evening, but before she could, Artemis stepped up grinning from ear to ear.

"This is actually a song for Abe thanks to Hellboy!" She said cheerfully.

Abe stole a glance to Red who was bent over laughing making Abe question if this would really bode well for him at all.

_You know I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel sad when you're sad_

_I feel glad when you're glad_

_If you only knew what I'm goin' through_

_I just can't smile without you_

Artemis and Apollo both grinned broadly as Abe's face paled and he shot a look at the red demon which only made him laugh even harder until the pyrokenetic pulled him away to dance and the ex-Desiree pulled Abe to her, smiling as she sang the song softly in his ear.

As Artemis turned away, she expected her brother to join her, but when he didn't she turned and caught him gazing at one of the mortals: Kera.

Grasping his arm, she pulled gently until he complied and began walking away.

"Mortal, dear brother." She told him.

_You came along just like a song_

_And brightened my day_

_Who would have believed that you are part of a dream_

_Now it all seems, light years away_

Liz shook her head at Red who couldn't seem to help the chuckles that were emanating from his chest.

"That was just cruel." She couldn't help the little giggle that snuck into her voice as she remembered that night.

Hellboy let his laughter stop as he stared at his brother.

"I didn't do it as a joke, really… besides, if you look, she's singing it to him." He whispered softly.

Liz turned her head to see Memory with her head on Abe, her lips moving in time with the lyrics of the music, and if one listened hard enough they could hear her soft voice singing alongside the music.

Smiling softly, Liz wrapped her arms around Hellboy's neck once more and let the music wash over them both.

_Now you know I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel sad when you're sad_

_I feel glad when you're glad_

_If you only knew what I'm goin' through_

_I just can't smile…_

Siren snuck a glance at her friends; Memory with her head on Abe's shoulder singing to him softly and Kera with her arms around Johann and a true smile on her lips.

"Those two really did make this a perfect night…." Siren mused softly.

Voltaire dipped Siren low, never letting his arms falter.

"They may have had a hand in it… but simply being here with you is all I need to make my days and nights perfect." He whispered, bringing her back up and kissing her softly on the lips.

_Now some people say_

_"Happiness takes so very long to find"_

_Well, I'm findin' it hard_

_Leavin' your love behind me_

Kera had felt eyes on her the entire time those two gods had been here; but now that they were gone she felt she could relax into the dance. Memory's soft voice floated over to Johann and her when they danced close enough to Mem and Abe.

Johann watched Kera's shoulders visibly relax as they continued dancing, her eyes fluttered close as she enjoyed her time in his arms, and as she turned to hug him a bit closer once again and lay her head down on his shoulder just like before, another beautiful smiled graced her lips.

"Thank you for these dances, they've been beautiful." She whispered softly.

This seemed to surprise Johann so much, yet when Kera opened her dark eyes to look at him, he said, with nothing in his voice to show his nervousness, "Ze pleasure iz all mine."

_And you see I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh and I can't sing_

_I'm finding it hard to do anything_

_You see I feel sad when you're sad_

_I feel glad when you're glad_

_If you only knew what I'm goin' through_

_I just can't smile…_

Memory smiled softly, letting the last of the music flow over her as she hugged onto Abe.

"I don't want to let you go again, Memory." Abe whispered to her.

As quick as lightning, a thought passed through her mind; it sounded as if someone spoke it into her mind, but when it spoke she became feral and possessive. The one word uttered, "_Mine_," And with that, Memory's pupils turned to slits with one blink of her eyes, but before anyone could notice them, she blinked again and they were back to normal.

"Don't worry, Abe, you won't have to… because I won't let go of you either." Her voice was soft and sweet, yet the underlining tone in her voice was as possessive as anything else….

* * *

(**A**/**N**) The first song was "At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis, the second song was "Wanna Be Close" by Avant, and the third is, of course, "Can't Smile Without You" by Barry Manilow.

I wanna thank all of my reviewers throughout this story, especially to** x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**,** dog youkai jane**,** SesshiraRayu**,** Piper-Knight**,** revoLodloV**,** Swanneys Girl**,** Kylria**,** NejisDarkNymph**, and all the others who have reviewed and given me your comments and everything!

Just so all of you know, no this will not be the end! I will be making a sequel that will correspond to the end of this story, so no worries! The horrible, horrible cliffhanger I put as the ending to this story will be the makings of a wonderful sequel with more plot twists and everything else!

Thank you all so much for reading! Please Review!


End file.
